Halberd and Harellan
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: A twist on the Templar/Mage trope with Solas/OC. Ria is a Gray Warden Templar with her allegiance a secret as things are going wrong in the order. To keep tabs on the events after the Conclave she has joined the Inquisition as Weaponsmistress. But one generally only joins the Wardens if they are hiding something and that there are no limits to what Warden's will do, is documented.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Because I like doing impossible things. Mage/Templar is a loved trope of ours but seems to be on Cullen/mage. Let's try Templar/Solas. Because I had one in Awakening and if there was ever a place that would accept a crazy Templar with unpopular views/history?..Wardens. And the weird potential..yes. Yes I'm going there. Assume you know nothing and there's a point to seeming conflicts in what I'm up to. Safer with my writing.

()()()()()()()

Luria, Ria to almost everyone, was a no last name templar who had been recruited into the Wardens. Her frame was petite if tall for an elf, her hair long and kept in the side braided bun that had become so popular among warriors who wished to keep their locks without losing it to armor. Silvery blond with bright pale gray eyes that had more than a few teasing her about being 'blind gazed'. Her skin though was a warm tan what little showed around her face. Because she was in massive armor. Not even her own.

"Remind me again.." She drawled playfully.

"Inspection." Came the easy voice of one of the recent additions to the ranks post joining though many had been there for a long time without going through the ceremony. This branch of the Warden's had always believed in training, having many potential recruits for years before actually allowing them to try the joining. They were mocked for it and indeed the First Warden often was trying to order them to just combine everyone already but headstrong and determined was a warden trait. Besides, the longer the variety of those who had time before the calling, the better.

"Uh huh. Pre-conclave inspection. Must be _shiny_. Because we all know armor stays shiny and not smudged and tarnished.."

"Would you two stop it?" Their third wheel piped up. In truth they looked as much like Gray Wardens as you could get. One bright haired elf, one dark haired human, and one red haired ruddy faced dwarf. All of them female. "Blessed stone..got the tree humper n the nug humper.."

"At least we aren't waking up with the goats unlike a certain lovely dwarf who can't say no to another pint." Ria smirked and then frowned. "Seriously though. Why are we standing out in full plate? I don't wear it, Lily doesn't wear it, and you sure as the stone you love don't, Ruby." They were casually called 'Bitches Brigade' The trio of women covered most the areas in a fight if in ways that made no sense. Berserker who only wore medium plate? That was Ruby. She had hand axes and yet could pick locks and open any door with a big black mark of the casteless on her face. Lily was a cousin to the Cousland's that now had a Queen ruling Ferelden and she was quite happy to never bring up her last name again. She had actually been in Orlais at the time, a recruit who was learning if they could handle the physical aspects and unlearn much of her other circle training but not taken the joining until a few years after the Blight. She'd been too young to join until then being scantly fourteen and had been at the circle in Orlais because her mother still wanted her 'cultured' Nobles were crazy. She was still the baby of their group. Also, she was a mage. A blood mage to be precise but such a strong healer and could toss barriers around like they didn't take a thought. And the Warden's never let things like 'proprietary' lessen what they'd resort to.

She had befriended the other two right off the bat.

"Because the temporary captain is a nugshit even if he's at least one of Our Gray's?" Ruby snarked and made Lily grin. "Seriously Ria, can you do that _thing_ you do whenever he finally comes over? I mean. I'm pretty sure I was made to wear a codpiece."

"You'd think the armor master was still upset you slept with his wife." Ria agreed and Ruby's bellowing laughter poured out.

"But the tits on her..."

"Captain coming." Lily said.

"Hopefully not, I'm not polishing that out of his armor." Ria muttered and heard the other two 'clanking' from trying not to laugh.

"And what is so funny?" Their captain had a normal name -Theo- but the entire group currently under him usually called him Captain Nug. He couldn't force them to stop either as the only reason he was captain was by name when getting supplies or staying at an inn. For some reason the average soldier when they passed through town had trouble accepting a female knife ear as being in charge.

Well and for very good reasons no one was to ever give Ria a proper title and rank. There was even that in writing, in five languages and a bad stick figured drawing she kept in her belongings as faded as it was. They could (and should) all listen to her but she was not to be given a rank.

"We were instructed to wear armor that is not fitted properly, not suited to our specialties so we'd all match." Ria answered calmly and stepped forward. Theo towered over her, well over six feet and in oversized plate. It meant nothing. "I understand your desire to impress when we make an entrance at the conclave.." Even though they were not supposed to be there as Gray Wardens, it was supposed to be a subtle thing. No political statements and all that. That they were even _going_ was because for a group that recruited all over Thedas to be unaware of what was happening had hit Ria the wrong way. That it had been an absolute order not to go? That had made every Warden in their outpost determined. You got misbehaving children to do things by saying no, after all. "A suggestion?"

Theo paused and then recognized her soft reprimand for what it was. He was not a bad man at all, just so eager to do something, feeling cheated over the Blight being done before the Orleisian forces had made it through. And for some reason the First Warden was being _really stupid lately and the other groups didn't see it._ "All right."

"Let us.." She gestured to the girls, including herself. "Go in our usual attire. Not the gryphon and blue, we keep silent. We ...observe. You and the others go in, again not Gryphon and Blue, be soldiers. Live as soldiers even our sparkling mages, feel and act and just watch your tongues. We'll learn more than as Wardens. Not like they can sense us."

Theo's eyes lit up, he and many others were crooks and cast offs, no names like herself, those whose birth had screwed them over like Ruby and Lily. To be just a soldier? It would be like a game.

"We can do that."

"And be certain they don't go using bad lines on the girls and give themselves away. Warden humor isa thing of it's own." Ria said with a smile. They were good men, just...well. Eager. With all their commanders off meeting strange jobs according to the First Warden and pockets of them were milling about without any direction at the outposts. Theo had nodded and moved off in his plate to address the others. Most their forces were honestly warriors so it would serve them well.

"You did that thing. I love watching you do the thing. Talked him into doing what you wanted and getting them off your plate..think he will figure out you just put it all on him if they screw up playin soldier boy?" Ruby smirked up at her.

"Like she gives a nugshit." Lily smiled. "Let's go strip out of this stupid plate. I'm looking forward to going to this conclave a lot more now. Robes are stupid but they beat metal I mean, let's put the mage in metal..it only conducts electricity and everyone goes for the healer."

()()()()()()()()

They actually ran into a snag when reaching the conclave. Despite the fact the talks were on mages, for mages and their future, Lily's being a mage was getting a lot of negative attention from the Templar trainees crowding around them.

Ria saw the flash of fear when one of the heavy plated men approached after he'd snarled about apostates and abominations and she moved in front of her friend. There was no Warden rank to protect her right now but Ria had never _needed_ that. Her pole arm spun in her hand and was braced in the earth. The wicked halbred a weapon in her hands that had no equal. "She is leashed." She spoke, hating the term but it was one that Lily had gone over with her. Many times.

"Ha. Look a little knife ear protecting the mage? Whatya think you can do.." The man moved forward, his friends just watching. How far the recruit potential had fallen...

She sighed and felt Lily take a step back knowing this was just going to be for show. Still, she hated doing things for pointless reasons. The ground lit up in familiar patterns as she locked her gaze to the would be templar. He stilled. So did the others around them as while it omitted, carefully, with such striking precision Ria challenged any other templar to match her, the smite shining silver around them. She knew with her light armor, the filigree metal in areas she needed the protecting most over her neck and chest, her greaves and bracers would be all but seeming to glow as she managed to maintain the smite. Her pale hair and eyes would also glow from it, slightly more skewed to look impressive because it allowed them to side step issues like this one. Lily and Ruby had worked with her for weeks to figure out the precise control needed to make her 'pretty' when using a smite. The light show did something to the back of people's brains that made them behave far more than just a regular smite would on display.

She allowed the smite to fade.

"Oh. Ah, sorry about that..Templar..?" he asked for her name an she smiled at him. It was a tired false smile but most would never pick up on it.

"Luria."

"Templar Luria, where was your training held?"

"Mostly in private." She confessed the truth. "Though Ser Greogoir of Fereldan's circle at Lake Calenhad supervised when I would observe my first harrowing once under his command."

"Knight-Commander Cullen is here.." He clearly was expecting a reaction and he got one. Luria's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Truly? Blessed fortune indeed." She did not swear by Andraste, by the maker. She was an anomaly amongst the ranks and always had been. Cullen though, Cullen would not betray her. "If you would?"

"Your mage charge will behave?"

Lily stayed silent because she _knew_ Ria would slaughter any who came after her and Ruby would be right there with her. "She is an exemplary one, indeed I think all things considered we offer a suggestion of how a mage and templar can interact, the benefit to such a union."

Shoulder's eased. They did not need to know that Lily was anathema to them and Luria doubly so. Maybe far more. As they moved now through the outpost of Haven she was thanking every bit of luck that so often evaded Wardens. Because of all the Templars she knew, for it to be Cullen..

"Knight-Commander?" At the response to enter back to the guard, he waved Ria in to speak to Cullen and Ruby and Lily stayed out there, comfortable. None would act against them for now.

The first sight she had of Cullen made her smile genuine and his shock, dismay bled then into something more. Relief. Joy. A glimpse of long held understanding that made her heart ache for him to have come to.

"Ria.."

"Hello, Cullen."

"Ostagar?"

She shook her head. "I'd been sent..was in Orlais. Deep in Orlais, like the sort of areas we really should never have had to go to tracking down myths and rumors and by the time I was cleared.." She spread her hands to show the impossible but a heavy gauntlet clapped down on her shoulder.

"I didn't know..ten years?" He didn't ask why she didn't write. Neither had ever been good about it.

Her hand covered his. "A lot of it was spent cleaning up messes and trying to find others to recruit."

"You've aged amazingly well. As in not at all." He teased her and she smirked back at him.

"Says the man who finally grew into his jaw."

Cullen laughed and then his hand slipped away. "I..you're a blessing to come now. Truly. But I'll share more about it later?"

"Do so." She agreed before chuckling. "I've a mage with me..and a dwarf."

"Bloody..of course you do. Still going on about ideals that to be honest, perhaps should be heard here.."

"I do _not_ want attention Cullen."

"You never have but it would do good. A lot of good."

Cullen had met her shortly after she had come to the Fereldan circle, already grown and from another part of the order. Ser Gregoir had her tested at a harrowing to be certain she could do it and the utter swiftness of her action, without hesitation, even before the first manifestation of the abominations take over, had won her comforts that her ears would otherwise have denied her. In contrast, it was to Cullen as he had shyly spoken of his adoration of a mage named Amell who learned that her actual ideals were so different.

 _A mage is burdened with a gift of power that mortals should not have to bear. They are not at fault for this any more than we are for our forms and born of a specific gender. They have no control over that they were given this ability to touch and meld the Fade with their desires. It is not shackles they need, but shields. Swords to protect them so they need not be forced to use that power when they cannot think right. I feel it is my place to be there for them, and more so since the world turns against them._

"Are you certain?"

"It did for me." He confessed and looked to the side. "Even with what nightmares I saw in Kirkwall..Templars abusing mages, inflicting the Rite on those who did not deserve it. A mage destroyed a chantry and all within..and your words reminded me. What if it was not fear that had driven them to these things? What if they'd had someone to turn to and helped them speak of what they needed and found common ground?"

"We are not here as Warden's." She warned him softly and he sighed, nodded.

"Okay. So templar, mage, and a dwarf..soldiers coming?"

"You do know me too well, Cullen."

"Well we've no other Warden's to out the lot of you." And if he saw her shoulder's ease, he was polite enough not to comment on it. Instead he found them lodging, and arranged for her to speak with some of the others there giving their points of view in a few days. Cullen insisted the Divine Justina would find her experiences, especially considering she had brought her mage friend, fascinating.

They never had the chance because things went and blew up.

Someone, during the nightmare, most likely one of her fellow Warden's disguised as soldier's actually grumbled out.

"Here we go again.."

()()()()()()

Perhaps it was something to the success of those who became Warden's, to have a touch of insanity in your nature. Perhaps it was that which later made the calling, the taint, so powerful? Well in the age old Warden battle mindset which came after the lilting, In peace Vigiliance..came the more well known one.

"Ah to the abyss with it!" Ria growled and spun low, halbred streaking with silver light as she twisted and cut into more demons.

"Wardens! To me!" She boomed, her voice echoing as Lily's hand clasped hers, using a twist of her fade powers to send out Ria's voice as they all had gone with the soldiers to secure the Temple after the explosion. What was this but another form of the Deep Roads to them?

"AYE!" And around them soldier's looked startled at the booming return as the scores of men shifted, moving closer into familiar formations.

Theo did not even attempt to wrest control, not here and now. No, instead the madness filled his eyes and he slid into position and the Warden's were ready. "Orders?"

"We show these demons that this is OUR world!" She bellowed, Lily's hand working to cast a spell but she didn't need it. Not then. Not when battle and bloodlust surged around them. Not when they had a duty to protect. "They are not darkspawn but they dare to try and claim dominance over the free folk who are meant to live here!"

"What do we say to that!?" Ruby screamed out, banshee wail as she tore into another wraith.

"In Peace..." One of the men roared, sword and board a weapon of fearsome power as he charged. Beside him were his three usual battlemates, who matched volume with their answer. "Vigilance!"

"In War!" Theo shouted and tore off on the other side, to the aid of common soldiers being overrun, with eager steps following him and their voices echoing in the massive chamber. "Victory!"

"And in death.." Came Lily's voice, even, controlled, strong as she ran forward with bleeding hands, determined to heal and guard all she could. Ruby at her feet from being thrown back but the dwarf was up then and back into the fray.

Ria's response was heartfelt. It seeped into the ears of those who knew to listen for it, even and strong and unwavering with the bittersweet note of grief and pride. "Sacrifice."

The rift spawn had no chance.

()()()()()()()()

"They say someone emerged from the fade." Theo said to her later as they had pulled away, the babbling of the soldiers silenced by little more than awe for those whom they had just watched battle, living legends brought to life.

"So fate has chosen another plaything." Came a weary agreement from one of the Wardens who had seen all the chaos before. "They'll string them up or do something. Shall we step in? Conscript? Word is they've a glowing hand.."

"We have removed our helms." Ria answered calmly. "The conclave is gone. Any further stay could be political."

"The soldier's who live will come with us. They're badly shaken and a bit awe struck."

"Best go before we get company." Ria agreed but she hesitated. Something had changed here, a turning point. Could she afford to not be there?

"I'm staying." Ruby said and scowled at her feet. "The stone. Something happened. Something's not done. I'm supposed to stay. The red shite doesn't sound right.." Ruby thwacked her own head. "But I can make out that something's not done." She spoke voicing better the unease that had struck at Ria. In a place that reeked of power, the stone would speak clearly enough that Ruby was best listened to. Her heritage was one not to be denied after all. The red lyrium had given her pause, she bitched about the song of it, but had only moved closer to Ria.

Shifting of armor as those around them thought.

"We'll go meet up with the First Warden, say what was here. Await proper orders." Theo decided and then looked at Ria. "You've that look to you."

Ria smiled. How well he knew her. Knew that in a place of stone and lyrium she would listen to the dwarf. "I was not here."

"I'll be certain to pass it on." He promised. He knew after all that she was unruly and different.

"If you and Ruby are here.." Lily smiled and spread her hands. "You know I am."

And it burned. It hurt because Ria did not trust anyone else with Lily's safety as her own, she'd made a pledge, but Lily was still a green horn and it worried her. Ruby would be being back like one of the Carta thugs, easily forgotten and blend but Lily...

"I must hide myself in plain sight amongst those who will seek camaraderie in me and you cannot amongst the mages who see the blood and not the healing and protection." She said and the hurt bloomed in her tone but Lily's smile gentled.

"Of course. I suppose..time in the gray..I had forgotten."

"Theo?"

"I'm no templar." Theo said but he smiled, he may be a Nug of a captain but he was a Warden and would never abandon his brothers and sisters. Especially not _his_ section of the Order. "Give me the words you like to use."

Ria reached over and clasped his hand in her own. "Shield her, Protect her. Guide and Guard. Remember she will need understanding as much as you her healing." She spared him the floral terms and poetry usually drawn from her because that was not Theo's way.

"I'll remember."

Lily moved then and hugged her fiercely. "You taught me to trust those who have weapons to strike down my own, to keep my head high. Promise me.." and it trailed off because promises among Warden's were brittle sad things.

Ria's hand found Lily's cheek. "I promise, little sister, you will not walk alone into the Deep."

"We best go. Scout's caught sight of a small group coming." One of the others piped up.

"Two can be believed to live.." Ria agreed, one of the soldiers came up then, not a Warden.

"Three." He held up his hands. "I'm not fit to go fight I'm too long in the tooth. But I saw whatcha did, yer takin my buddies n letting them live, to try n be more an we'd all be dead otherwise. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Three." She agreed and then with perfect timing, more riftspawn came. Just a few, enough to fight, to cover the tracks of the escaping Warden's and their newest conscripts. Though not before the oldest Warden who had seen it all and was the one they all turned to for advice as it was a wonder he'd lasted so long before his calling, took a moment to bend low and whisper in her ear. "Be on yer guard, Sister. Wardens not of _our_ own were here." Warden politics and infighting did exist, and groups tended to not trust each other far more than they wanted outsiders to believe.

He fled then with the others swiftly. There was no shame in leaving. It was not their place and information on these events, this breach, which none of their mages had been able to touch, needed to get to the First Warden. As a precaution, also to the Warden-Commander of Fereldan. Because maybe _this_ was related to so many hearing the Calling early.

"Ye got me." Ruby said and Ria looked down, smiling.

"You did warn me you weren't leaving my side when we met before your joining.."

Ruby's grin was madness as the Berserker came back over her. "I follow ya, Luria. We're Sky n Stone we are." And then a grip of her halberd and the two eased the last soldier into their fighting style as they beat back the rift spawn.

()()()()()()()

There was a lull, they met a little Dalish slip of a girl, a hunter apparently, with a glowing hand and strange companions. Their third soldier, he was good and solid, a counter to Ruby that made Ria humm in contentment that her friend had someone at her back she could do well. Her senses screamed of magic to her though and as the little Dalish ran past, a dwarf firing bolts and the Seeker with a wisp of faith borne magic to her blood tore after him it was the final member that pulled at her.

"Mage." She said as there was a lull, twisting her spear free and approaching him.

He was wary, staff brought up to defend.

"Hey Sky! Stop scaring the mage! He doesn't know you from the helmed dorks."

Ria felt her cheeks turn red and smiled, but did not set aside her halberd not now. Not when they knew more of the beasts would come. "Of course..."

"Hello! I'm Ellana!" Piped up the tiny Dalish "Everyone is calling me Lavellan. That was my clan name.." The girl laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry it's just so nice to see another elf, and a girl at that!"

"Luria, though I go by Ria." She returned and smiled. Fond memories of another whose face was marked by Mythal floated through her mind. "And this is Ruby."

"Tcha!" Ruby grunted with a wicked smile and waved, then looked up at her amused. "Don't mind Sky here, she get's all funny with the mages."

"You can't hurt Solas!" The little Dalish insisted, her eyes narrowed and it set Ruby to laughing even as Ria blinked in confusion. "He's an apostate but he's done nothing wrong!"

"He's outside a circle." The Seeker sneered before nodding. "Cassandra Pentaghast."

"Oh. Right hand of the Divine..I'm Stanley" The soldier with them sounded awestruck and then nodded, before her eyes went to Varric.

"Varric Tethras. Master storyteller, rogue, all around charmer..and yeah Chuckles there is not gonna hurt anyone."

"Pfft..they get this worked up over your just saying Mage and walking over.." Ruby snickered and Ria sighed, but smiled and nodded.

"Shall we try again before the next batch of rift.." She paused then as she could sense the crackle of magic beginning. A perk to being a templar was the mage sensitivity and these lovely rifts were certainly warning her like they were alive. "After. After then. Ruby?"

"Oh I do love the messes we get in.." The berserker hue fell over her eyes and the Dwarf was off with a scream, Cassandra and Stanley not far behind her. The two archers fell back and though her instincts screamed to do one action, Ria moved into another. The mage felt strong, he was not Lily. The first offensive attack proclaimed as much and so she twisted her weapon and flowed into the fray.

There was no need of any of her better attacks here so she saved them, the precious energy it would take. Until there was a sudden secondary opening and a demon too close for the mage to act in time, rapidly she slammed into the demon, using her polearm to launch her and as the blade on the balancing end struck she used a concentrated smite, severing it's connection to the fade and making the creature dissipate with the single blow.

"What was _that_?" Came the awed voice of Cassandra and Ria turned. "A smite? But no..so directed.."

"Sky's _special_." Ruby sang with a still unhinged berserk laugh and then went over to start looting the bodies.

Ria inclined her head to Cassandra before turning to the apostate. "It did not strike you, I hope? I was moving too fast to control it as much as I prefer but I did not know if you would have a barrier active that would hold..."

Wide silver eyes and a dropped jaw met her. "I..have never heard of such an action with a smite.."

"Tis not easy." She said but shrugged it off. "Time, practice, and a very generous roster of friends willing to work with me. You are fine though?"

"I..yes." It appeared she had completely thrown the mage for a loop and Ria turned to Ruby, an eyebrow up. Ruby snorted.

"Really missing Nug humper right now. You're forgetting what most Templars think of mages again, Sky."

Ria sighed and nodded. "Another time. Since you arrived you have a plan, yes?" And they moved onwards. The red lyrium made her sneer, and Ruby growl but that was all. Witnessing the flash of the fade image made Ria's eyes narrow but she stayed quiet. She'd been looking further back, not at the obvious.

Because her fellow Warden had claimed others had been there..and whilst she did not see any she knew, she also recognized the shape to the gear those helping to capture the Divine wore. Her breath whooshed out. Was that why they had been told not to go to the conclave? If so..she nodded inwardly. A message needed to go out tonight to find Lily and the others. They needed to go lie low and be careful. If a branch of them were doing such things, without telling everyone? Something was wrong.

Though fighting the pride demon was a whole new level of "Can the crazy be over now? I need to drink. And eat. Oh I could eat a horse.." Ruby whined as she moved to lean into Ria. The after affect of berserker blood was at least tolerant and friendly.

"Only a horse, my Stone?" She asked softly and Ruby laughed.

"A herd. I'd share with you."

"We are ready to go down now.." Cassandra was eying them with suspicion but Ria shrugged it off. Down below was Cullen and outside of the Gray he was one she trusted. Perhaps it was now outside of _her_ immediate Brothers and Sisters in the Wardens because there had been some here and it seemed terribly out of place.

"All right. Does anyone need assistance?"

"Solas has healed them." Cassandra admitted begrudgingly and they began to go down.

Only partly through and Ria was having to help Ruby climb down. They got a few stares but neither woman thought anything of it, that a dwarf was permitting such assistance or that an elf was strong enough to do so.

"A question..?" And Ruby looked over at the dwarf who had the best fuzzy man rack she'd ever seen. Nor did she hide her appreciation in her gaze.

"Go for it."

He quirked a grin, dimple showing before he started. "Sky?"

"Yeaaaa would you believe the first time we met she was falling off a high dragon and landed right in front of me and the others? Killed the thing but got knocked off in the process."

"...You met with her killing a dragon."

"Right!? No one ever believes me though so I just say she fell off a cliff and when I went over she said 'Well that was a big step down.'" Varric broke into chuckles at that and Ruby grinned. Neither was the truth and she was certain the other dwarf could tell, but so what. "Anyways there you have it. Of course the reasons for it when everyone else started using my nickname for her got so bad that it's stuck. Kinda like her calling me Stone because I'm named Ruby."

"Like?"

"Notice the hair an eyes? All light? Letsee how did Steven put it ..like cloud Stuff."

"That's awful."

"They got worse."

"Share?"

"Buy me a drink."

They shook on it and Ruby glanced back with a grin as Ria just shook her head smiling. Clever dwarf, getting in for gossip and hiding in plain sight.

()()()()()()()

They ended up staying. Cullen asked, and with all that was happening Ruby and Ria felt it was a good move. Stanley turned out was a silver smith by trade and went to help the blacksmith. It wasn't like they knew all forms of weapons and technically the other man was really a leather master but could get other goods shipped in. They'd sent off a message first thing, Ria had written it and Ruby had taken it. Former Carta members just had 'ways' and it was less suspicious if Ruby had a note that no one would be able to decipher.

There were perks to having a bloodmage as your friend, a blend of their own blood and lyrium made into an ink where only they could read it was one of them.

Cullen had asked her to help train the various soldiers, knowing if he outed her as a templar to those who had survived and didn't remember it would cause trouble until they were familiar with her. Being a Warden doubly so and he still didn't know half of the secrets she kept. So instead she became the weaponsmistress to Haven and yet the men working under her swiftly learned you did not bad mouth anyone unless you wished to be black and blue.

Racial slurs and those against other career choices or paths swiftly found painful retaliation in front of the other trainees. Rumors of 'General Ria' being difficult and stern were rampant and every time someone called her General in the Tavern Ruby started howling with laughter and Ria would flush.

But they really had no interaction with the Herald or her inner circle. Ruby did with Varric, the two enjoying causing mischief in the most platonic relationship that was more friendly rivals. At times Cullen would seek Ria out but half of that was muttering about the Herald and how it was Amell all over again.

"She has no magic, just bears it as an anchor." Ria pointed out as she walked with the commander through the grounds, checking for if anything was in need of replacement. Cullen trailing after her for someone to talk to.

"You know..that sounds a lot like what you used to say anyways."

"The concept is similar."

"Yet I have noticed you do not seek the mages out here."

"Cullen, the only mages are those in the Herald's circle and often gone." She paused then and looked over at him. "Are you suggesting..?"

"I'm telling you I never knew you happy avoiding magic and I want to know why now."

Pale eyes locked to him, then away. "I sent away my mage charge to her safety away from this breach, from those who would judge her. I am feeling guilty."

"Why did you send her away?"

"Whom here would be open minded to blood magic?"

Cullen's swift breath told her all she needed to know and Ria gave a bitter smile. It was a good thing, they did not speak of most the horrors in their past often.

"A blood mage, Ria?" And Cullen's voice shook, angry.

"I know. I know what happened..she is my dear friend and Sister.." Ria walked over and put a hand on his arm, feeling the trembling in his limb. "But you were my friend as well. That I have never forgotten, so I sent her away but I feel guilty over it. So, to whom should I cleave? The cranky Vivienne or the rather moody elf that looks at me as though I am going to hit him?"

"He probably does. Cassandra said you used a controlled smite."

Ria blinked at him, and eventually Cullen could not help but laugh. "You have no idea how terrifying you are because you are so used to your view..talk to him. Vivienne would adore you but she'd try and play politics and then you'd tie her up most likely."

"I did that once."

"To the senior enchanter visiting." Cullen was grinning now however, it had been but a part of the many items that got her in such trouble she went to the Wardens. Ser Gregoir had often despaired of dealing with her. "If I recall..you also gagged him."

"He wouldn't be silent." Ria remarked.

"He had an armed guard of visiting templars."

"Just recruits."

"No, no Ria.." And here Cullen shook his head but went off to answer where one of his men was flagging him down. "Those weren't recruits. They were Highever Chantry templars."

Ria waited, and then shrugged before she hollered after him. "Think they minded being beaten by a girl?"

It was worth it to hear him laugh.

()()()()()()

"Come to the Tavern." Ruby insisted as she pestered Ria in their room. Luckily the two women had been given one of the smaller cabins on the outskirts.

"You want me to drink? We have enough trouble with our appetites and my hunting and your smuggling can only help us so much..A dwarf that drinks as we do is possible..but me? " Ria asked her as she was putting her hair up, having just washed it out in the nearby bowl to remove the sweat from her scalp.

"Just a few. Not enough for them to connect things but there's rumors Ria. And you should be social." She reached over and patted her friend's knee. "Come on. We haven't had a drink together in almost a month since you started training the kids."

"Very well." And Ria smiled at her making Ruby beam as she all but pranced out, the templar following with no weapon on her save a long knife, no armor but the greaves and bracers she wore from habit. The rest was a soft tunic and skin tight pants, with a warm cloak over it.

When they entered the tavern neither woman blinked at the crowd, though Ruby did pull her over to the long table where Varric was setting up a game of wicked grace with the herald and others it seemed. "Ruby! You made it! And look you brought the elusive General!"

Ria groaned at the title and felt her face go red even as she sat down, amused that Ruby had maneuvered her to be between her and the elf mage, and only across from the sneering circle mage Madame de Fer. Her friend really did know her too well.

"No rank, please, Master Tethras." She pleaded gently and waved Ruby on at the look. They did know each other. "As you see fit, my Stone. I'll drink." Ruby knew what would get her looks and curious glances better than Ria did and so she just smirked back at her.

"The ale tastes like that piss we got back in the outreach."

Ria blinked. "But is it as strong?"

For some reason that made the massive qunari there roar in laughter and she wondered if that was so unusual.

"You like strength, eh little lady?" He said with a wiggle of his visible brow. "I'm the Iron Bull.."

"Luria. Ria." She inclined her head and someone, Sera wasn't it..yes the bee obsessed one that Cullen complained over, snorted.

"Oh for..look can ya be less prissy elfy? Damnit Ruby I thought you said she was fun!"

Ruby of course started roaring in laughter. "You are just meetin her! Damn impatient little tits!"

"Perhaps I should make this simple?" Ria interrupted with a bit of wry amusement. "As I know the stories my friend likes to skew. I am Luria, you may call me Ria. I am a templar, yes I knew Cullen at the circle in Fereldan. I've been lectured many a times by the Commanders for my views on magic and mages and tend to be.."

"Socially oblivious!" Ruby sing songed

"Taken far more seriously than I intend. Any questions?"

"You forgot to tell them you're a filthy mouthed wild card when you feel like it." Came Cullen's voice as he sat down beside the herald, with a gaze that lingered just a bit too long.

"I know right? You ever hear her start singing when she's reaaallly mad? To the point she starts chopping things n people?" Ruby asked and Ria just chortled.

"That wasn't anger, my stone. Unlike you I was still in control."

"Yeah yeah you say that but you sent the dudes torso flying halfway across..." The two blinked and turned, noticing the shocked looks. "What?"

"Little thing like you?" Bull asked as his gaze fell over Ria.

"I have honed my body into a weapon, my mind into a shield, and my abilities into the force that keeps my allies alive. Why is this such an anomaly?"

"That directed smite you did.." Cassandra interrupted with an eager voice. "I've never seen the like.."

"Oh I like it better when she does the light show one." Ruby said and Ria just chuckled.

"It is just control. Directing the energies of the smite takes will and discipline but choosing where and how much of it to unleash is a fine practice and I intend to get it down until I can utilize it without fear of backlash on any mage allies. As it is if they are still too close I've been told it itches."

"Itches..." Vivienne couldn't help but pipe up. "My lovely girl if your smite only itches you're a terribly weak little addition to the order..what good could you do to the circle?"

Solas spoke up from beside her, his voice cold and yet rippling with mild condescension. "With a single strike she dispelled a more powerful wraith. A strike that had sent her across the room to do so, no less. I have little doubt were I the focus of such an attack I would have been fortunate to stay conscious. Even with barriers."

"You've done nothing to deserve a smite." Ria said and tasted her ale without watching her words. For some reason it made Ruby snicker and Cullen sigh.

"Ruby, do tell me she's at least stopped approaching every random mage and scaring them because she hasn't explained?"

"Scaring..?" Piped up Ellana.

"Back in Ferelden..we'd get new mages in and they'd be trembling at the many templars. Then Ria'd go up to them, usually just in a deadpan voice and talk to them. It'd take three or four days for them to realize she was trying to reassure them!"

"She's worse." Ruby assured him and Ellana blinked.

"Wait..so back at the...temple, when you were going ..I thought you were going to attack Solas!"

Cassandra and Varric voiced their agreements and were treated to Ria's startled expression before she turned to Solas.

"I didn't come across that way...did I?"

He smirked at her. "I did prepare to use a mind blast and get you out of the range of what I thought your smite would be. I didn't know you could use your muscles to practically fly across a room. After all, all you said was 'mage'."

Ria groaned then and tucked her hair behind one of her ears, the one that usually had the braided part covering it.

"What happened!?" Came the distressed tone of Cassandra. Her eyes were locked onto the suspiciously curved shape, notched partly up. Indeed save for the main point and the part closer to her face..the rest of the pointed shape had been cut away.

"Ah..." Ria ran her finger along it. "That was unpleasant. Suffice to say I got back at them and am relieved I was not 'turned into a more pleasant looking non knife ear.'"

Ruby said nothing. She knew. Knew of the mission that had gone horribly, the one they'd met Lily on. Knew that Ria had become a gladiator for a mad man who was collecting those who used their abilities in strange ways, the Collector he'd called himself. Trying to amass an army of specialists not to be found elsewhere. His lieutenant had become obsessed with the idea of Ria, but couldn't reconcile his elf hatred.

"That..."

"Is long over with." Ria deflected and sipped at her ale again. "Besides I met one of my best friends for it, Lily is a fantastic healer."

Cullen shifted but said nothing. Solas hummed. "You asked if I was all right that battle, you are used to protecting a healer then?"

"I protect all the mages usually. Unlike some, I took my oaths seriously." She meant multiple pairs but it made Vivienne look over approvingly.

"To strike down those who are going against the chant?"

"Oh I'm a heretic there." Ria smirked and shrugged, stealing another mug from a nearby server who had brought the round. "Caused a lot of lectures and yelling..but I took to the discipline so well it was overlooked that the most I know of the chant is very awful mockery."

"I remember." Cullen snickered. "You misquoted to Ser Gregoire once..."

"I did not."

"You called Andraste, Enaste!"

"I called her a blessing." She smiled. "Elvhen, Cullen. I said to those who followed the blessing and he started yelling."

"You speak?" Ellana looked at her wide eyed like a tiny owl and she nodded back. A string of Elvhen left her then but it was heavily accented and rapid.

"/Slow. Please. Your accent is unfamiliar and it has been long./"

"I..I missed a lot of that..I was just saying hello."

"Well perhaps we can work on it together."

"...if you insist, I may as well work on your pronunciations." Solas muttered softly even as Sera started screeching about elfy shite.

"/You speak? Fluently?/" She asked softly, her voice not carrying beyond. Again, Solas looked at her, curious. Wary. Why was he so wary?

"/I do. Where did you learn?/"

Ria chuckled. "/You wouldn't believe it./"

"/I learned in the fade./"

"A warden wrote down in a journal, and all the translations. It was back before Andraste and the journal is heavily preserved with magic. Never leaves one of the outposts. I was fortunate enough to spend time there.."

"You are a little off..but.." He paused and then gave the faintest of smiles. "It is nice to speak to another in the waking world."

"Thedas to Ria.." Ruby got out and nudged her in the side. When Ria turned it was to see the cards being held out. "You in?"

"I pass. Perhaps enough to drink for me this evening.." She excused herself, knowing that Ruby would have just told her 'Cards' if she was to stay.

"I likewise shall call it an evening. May I escort you?" Solas asked and yet everyone was already too focused on the bets to pay them any mind. Ria nodded.

Outside she took in a slow deeper breath. "Blessed luck but it is stuffy in there.."

"You don't believe in Andraste and yet you're a templar.." He said softly, as if the information was alien to him.

"I became a templar because of personal beliefs but not religious ones, Solas."

"May I hear them?"

Ria stopped walking, heedless that they were in the midst of a road on a dark night, with no one else around. She just looked at him as if he was the strangest thing she had ever seen. "You know, it is rare..anyone wishes to hear it."

"I can relate to that.."

"tell me your story, and I shall share mine."

"Very well.." And as they walked, twice around Haven fully and then into the woods around it, Solas told her of the fade. Of the wonders he had seen, of journeys and tales he had and where things were different. For the most part Ria was a silent audience but there was no mistaking her curious gaze.

When it was her turn she spoke of her time seeing mages even just an unknowing child, locked away. Taken away just because of something they had no control over being given. She told of her desire to protect, to defend, that drove her in all things. She spoke her personal pledge and at some point they had stopped walking. Just overlooking Haven from further up, both in their cloaks.

"...You wish to protect.." He said and looked at her as though she was the most fascinating book he'd never read.

"To the point I have endangered my existence many a time." She agreed. And had she ever..

"I..have never met a templar like you. Even Cullen, good man though he is, fears mages first not wish to protect them and give them another way.."

"You were born with the fade at your fingertips." She spoke and Solas repressed a sigh. How right she was... His eyes trailed over her profile in the light as she looked not down at Haven, but up at the stars in thought. "I have an unnatural predilection for my abilities or so I was told. Many times. I am willing to find new ways, to challenge how templars do things and have always done so, perhaps it is why I am not one to judge the users of magic who try for other ways. Only when it crosses over a line I think we can all agree on."

"Indeed."

She turned and smiled at him then, and it was interesting how much he had found comfort in just speaking. At times they had woven in and out of Elvhen and she peppered her speech with the terms, correctly. Perhaps she would like to learn, as the Herald did not. Not that he could fault the Dalish her pride in her culture, for all it was wrong.

"Oh..it's almost dawn." She smiled then and tugging her cloak down so her head could fully turn to look at where the sun would emerge. "I try not to miss the sunrise, though I apologize I kept you out from the Fade all night."

"While I appreciate it, a single missed evening will hardly embitter my soul." He teased. "Fond of the sunrise?"

"Oh I love the two moons, do not get me wrong, their tale was a favored of mine growing up..but there have been so many times I was never certain I would get to see another sunrise that I do my best to not miss one." It was something a great deal of the Warden's all did in their outpost. Indeed, most mornings before training every one of them would be out to wait. The pinks and golds erupting, chasing away the blackness, the gray of twilight. It was a metaphor. They were the gray that stood between the blazing light and the darkness, a brief transient existence. Solas stayed silent beside her and since they could see down at Haven, she looked...sure enough Ruby was visible coming out of their cabin to watch for the light.

Her lips formed words she did not voice, knowing Ruby would be doing the same. 'Another day, another morning. I live, I serve, I pledge. Until my final breath, my final strike. Witness and hear my oath.' It was clumsy, simple. Though she did not speak it aloud she could feel her soul vibrating with it, knew Ruby's was. Knew that out there watching this same natural wonder was Theo and Lily and their Brother's and Sisters..and every one of them would be mouthing the words. If secluded enough they would intone it.

Morning reminded them to live.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is still working on me...

()()()()()()()

"Good!" Ria pulled off the helm of the soldier she had just sent flying, helping him sit up to breath better. "That was much better! You see, that is why you wear a helmet!"

"You don't." The man grinned up at her, boyish charm in evidence and Ria didn't even notice.

"If I was going into battle I most certainly would. The problem is the ear." She tapped at the side where her damaged one was. "Hurts. So for anything smaller such as this, I try not to put any pressure on it."

It was the last scheduled spar for the day and all around her the soldiers were pulling off their attire, grumbling about bruises but setting the practice arms and armor aside. It was one of the reasons Ria preferred light armor, she could all but live in it. Had, many times actually and just ignored the smell.

"Sky!"

Turning she smiled, catching sight of the deeper voiced dwarf as he waved over at her. Sheathing her real knife instead of the practice sword she'd relented to for training, shifting her halberd onto her back, the templar in hiding walked over. "Varric. I see you have stolen Ruby's nickname for me."

"If it fits! Ha, you know I never tire of watching little thing like you sending the big guys flying.."

"Mmm. Bet on me?"

"Of course" Varric was charming, the sort that was dangerous and pulled out secrets but Ria was at ease. He was also convinced that the best route to go was through Ruby and the loud mouth knew how to redirect people. "And to see if you can give some input. Shit went down at Val Royeaux and everyone's meeting up. Since it has to do with the templars.."

"Ah. You are hoping I could have words with them?" She asked as she followed. Well, this would be pleasant.

"Yeah and I want you to meet Blackwall. Gray warden of all things!"

"A Warden?" She sounded politely curious, but not afraid. She could sense Ruby, close as they were but Ria had never been very good at sensing other Wardens or the darkspawn. It was theorized to do with her templar abilities and frankly if they were found though, they'd be found.

"Yeah. Picked him up in the Hinterlands. But I'll let the chatter boxes tell you all about it.." Varric led her into the war room, and Cullen relaxed visibly as he saw her. That was not a good sign as Cullen _knew_ why she would be best not known to the other Templars.

"Ria." He spoke out before anyone else and gestured her over. Ria noticed the Herald pouting her way for some reason but shrugged it off. Honestly, if the girl was unaware that Cullen was watching the dalish every moment it would not be Ria's place to tell her. He'd never worked up the nerve with Amell even when the mage had actually tried to kiss him in the hallway after her harrowing. She didn't know if he'd manned up so to speak, since then. The Dalish girl may be pining a long while.

"Situation?" She asked out of habit, falling into a parade rest and seeing Cullen mimic it. A warrior's training never left them..

To the curious eyes of the others gathered Cullen gave brief and sharp reports. It was so succinct it almost seemed to be leaving information out. Names were thrown back and forth, codes, titles. If there had been any doubt that the two were templars who had served together it was long gone.

"Suggestions, Ria?" Cullen asked as his hand swept over the map. The woman folded her arms, frowning as she looked at it a long time. Everyone was wondering why the Knight-Commander was deferring but finally she sighed.

"Blast it. Yes, Lily and the others had scouts that were out that way, reported it was too quiet but they had to head on to the next outpost.."

"Would you go?"

Ria looked up at him, frowning. "Is that not a course of action for the herald, or one of her advisers rather than the weaponsmistress?"

Cullen shook his head, they'd all been arguing endlessly before this and while the Herald was determined to go first to Redcliffe Cullen had been through enough situations that he should not have lived through to follow his gut. "It's a feeling. If we don't go to the templars now..."

"Always trust your gut." She grumbled, it was a lesson she'd had a hard time explaining to Cullen back before she'd left Fereldan. "Fine. Did you have anyone in particular or may I assemble my own group?"

"Herald?" Cullen asked and turned back to Ellana. The Dalish shivered as if unsure before she stood up straighter.

"I'm taking Sera, Vivienne, and Varric."

"Cassandra?" Ria asked as she looked over.

"It would be my pleasure."

"You're taking Ruby I have no doubt.." Cullen said and Ria nodded, ignoring the confusion of the others. "Any mage?"

"And submit them to a bunch of apparently angry possibly lyrium addled templars?!" Ria looked at Cullen in outrage. "Cullen do I need to drag _you_ to the grounds?"

Cullen paled and held his hands up. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking! Well I was but over how useful they are and I know you love fighting with mages and sheesh stop giving me the look!" Cullen rambled on and it wasn't known who started it. But someone laughed.

"Oh Maker..oh..is that what you were like?" came the pealing laughter of Josephine. "Oh my..heehe apologies I.."

"Yes." Cullen was visibly eying Ria now warrily. "She gets mad and things tend to get dented, exploded.."

"That was when Ser Thomas insulted my newest charge. They were perfectly justified in practicing on him." Ria sniffed and it was such a haughty, completely controlled sound it made Sera choke on her laughter.

"Fireballs, Ria."

"He was in the practice ring and needed to practice smiting incoming attacks."

"No one does that!"

"I do."

"Exactly." Cullen said with exasperation and threw his hands up. At this point he realized their audience and glared at her. "You're just doing that on purpose now."

"It is rather entertaining." Ria said and finally smiled. "But no, no mage. I will not risk them being harmed by over eager enthusiasts."

"I believe you have stated before you are accustomed to protecting them in battle?" Solas asked, curious. "Do you doubt your abilities?"

"Hardly." Ria answered and frowned. "However, I am already going to be very unpopular with the Templars for all they will have to listen to me." She gestured to her features. "A female elf as a templar was always a problem, I was also exceptionally vocal on protecting and not bullying mages of all sorts."

"She means it." Cullen frowned and then looked at her. "For the record, I would have loved to see what you'd have done to Uldred and his ilk."

"Abominations, Cullen, true ones, you've seen my reaction." And there was cold steel to her voice and it made Cullen settle. Satisfied with whatever mental images he had.

"Yes, so the point is I agree. They will talk with Ria and those she brings but it's not going to go over well."

"Would taking a Warden help?" Ellana offered and there was a catch none in that room but Cullen could know, she kept her tells hidden since there was a Qunari and wary was the word around them.

Ria looked up to meet the eyes of Blackwall who introduced himself. She did not sense the taint in him, but perhaps she would not. He did not in her, he did not know of her so he wasn't from her group. Her shoulder's eased. It'd make it a bit tricky watching what she and Ruby said and did under the nose of a Warden but they did it plenty of times. Ruby would be the bigger risk.

"I still think she should take a mage." Leliana said with a frown. "Should something happen they've no healer.."

"The risk is not insurmountable." Solas said, offering with a gesture of his head. "And I believe you stated you followed your oaths?" It was a challenge but also a vote of confidence. A better choice Ria had to admit, than hiding two Warden's under the nose of another for so long. All it would take is one darkspawn and it'd become evident no matter how much the berserker and templar nature hid it.

"You've my halberd at your defense then, Solas. Ma ser..my thanks."

()()()()()()

Cullen pulled her aside later, ignoring that to many gossips it seemed like they stood so close to whisper like lovers, and the tales would get back to the Dalish Herald's ears later on. In truth he was muttering his apologies for how he'd broken the news and thanking her.

"I just can't lose them. I know they aren't your brothers and sisters anymore..you've new ones but.."

"You will _always_ be my family. Find comfort in the brotherhood through the pain, yes?" Ria assured him and smiled. "I stand here don't I? You let me stay that first day."

"Blood magic is still wrong. I hate that you think any of them aren't.." Cullen sighed heavily. "But you may be a non believer in the Maker but what you do is right and just and I can't tell you the times I wished you were there these last years. I've seen what blind obedience to the Order versus morals does and I see why.."

"I'll tell you of the in between some time if you will."

Neither liked to talk about their pasts, blood followed in their wake after all but they did understand. "Okay. Wine?"

"You still drinking that awful sweet one?"

"No. No to be honest I got in the habit of drinking ale."

"There's a story there."

"There is."

"..Hm. So. Talked to Ellana?"

"What?! No..I ..I mean..oh stop laughing."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ruby and Ria meant to set out first thing, right after dawn broke. Cassandra had agreed for all she'd been surprised at the early time and Solas was not about to argue, not when he had seen her observe the sunrise every time he'd woken early. Most mornings she and Ruby were out on the porch of their cabin, mouths shaping a prayer he suspected, as they watched the sun in the way he remembered religious zealots doing. They never missed a morning, even if Ruby was out there looking hung over, she was still there.

"Why is it horses?" Ruby growled as she hauled herself on a pony. "All that rocking and bumping and no fun to be had in it. I'll be sore and walking funny later and not for the good reasons. I blame you Sky!"

"Ah I'm at fault again?" Ria asked, cheerful and amused as she looked at the horse that frankly did _not_ seem to want her anywhere near it. Which was strange as it was a patient beast. "Now let's just not have any biting.."

"Oh I forgot horses hate you.." Cullen was there to see them off, and sounded apologetic.

"Horses..hate you?" Cassandra's tone was disbelieving. "You know they say it is a good judge of character, animals."

"Yes I'm a terrible person who has done horrible things." Ria agreed without hesitation, making it seem like a casual joke even as she was deadpan in her face. Ruby was snickering. She knew what a sassy thing Ria could get to be. "I ate a carrot yesterday, clearly the mare was hoping to claim it for herself."

"Gelding." Solas corrected without thinking. At the glance over he chuckled. "Perhaps your mount is upset at being referred to as the wrong gender?"

"If my horse is being offended I didn't look at it's parts, I think it has some issues and I would like another."

"Oh for..Ria!" Cullen growled but helped her on the horse, handing her a bag with sugar cubes. "Every time you get on. Give it one of those. I can't believe you forgot that trick."

"We don't ride horses often." She protested and Ruby snickered again.

"Well I get lots of riding in but it aint horses!" Ruby grinned wickedly at Cullen's blush and Cassandra's disgusted scoff.

"You...okay. Safe journey." Cullen gave up on anything else and they left with more raunchy remarks by Ruby.

()()()()()()()()()

"Sing." Ruby requested that night as they were setting up camp. They had ridden mostly in silence, focused on going swiftly and following the map. Ruby had set traps out and Ria had found a few fish in the nearby river, shamelessly using her smaller end of her halberd, the part that was more like a spear point, to catch them dinner. Cassandra had offered to clean them.

Solas had brought the last of the wood over and lit it with a spell, the two Warden's in hiding thanked him without a momen'ts hesitation, startling their new companions.

"I..you are welcome." Solas managed.

"What? Do they not thank you?" Ruby asked and grinned. "If we ever took a mage for granted we'd get lectured by Sky. Eventually got used to just seeing it like something normal."

"Lectured.." Solas said thoughtfully and Ruby continued laughing, Ria not bothering to correct her.

"Ohhhh yeah. She takes the whole 'protecting those who did not ask for what has been thrust upon them' very seriously."

"I do not sound like that." Ria added, skewering one of the fish Cassandra finished cutting up.

"True. Lot more flowery. Like when you had Theo take Lily with him, thought the man was gonna kiss you that you didn't make him repeat your oaths.."

"Theo? Lily?" Cassandra was such a gossip for all she liked to hide it.

"Mm. Lily was my mage charge. But despite being a wonderful healer she also resorts to blood magic and I could not put Cullen through that. Theo is a friend of ours, a very strong warrior with emphasis on guarding others. I knew she'd be safe with him."

"And maybe they'll finally sleep together."

"Sober you mean?"

"Nug shit they really got together that once? I thought you were just teasing me!"

"No, they did. Not sure why they forgot it then. Not like they had that much to drink.."

"Wait." And Solas's voice sounded a bit strange. "You...your mage charge is a blood mage and you haven't killed her?"

Cassandra was so startled she couldn't speak but Ria just looked up, Ruby snickering off to the side.

"Well she uses it to help cast stronger barriers and heal, it is her own blood, what she does with it if not harming others is entirely her business is it not?"

"How do you know?" Cassandra finally started, looking appalled. "How do you know she hasn't used it? Twisted you and your thoughts?"

"Lily is the younger cousin of Elissa Cousland." Ria started to explain, keeping calm and even tempered which Ruby knew meant she was anything but. Not when it came to those under her protection. "She came into her magic late, twelve years old. With no choice her mother decided instead to send her to a circle in Orlais so she could be cultured. Perhaps, in time, even an arranged political only marriage that would have no heirs. It is not unheard of. She in that time focused entirely on healing and protective magics...and then a templar tried to force her. At thirteen."

Ruby reached out, gripping Ria's hand. Now was not the time for her to lose her temper and she knew this was a hard thing for her. The order she loved and had joined, the one that her heart and vows followed was not the same as most of Thedas. It had come a very long way from the origins when any mage or any labeled a dark thing could be slaughtered, but the Order was nothing like the vision of it that Luria had wanted it to be.

"Ria is an idealist, so it's part of why meeting with these Templars may go badly. Anyways, yeah. Lily got away. She'd been pulled to a private alcove not far from the wall and so a bit of clever work and out she went. Distracted them by sobbing about a hurt templar, not saying why he was hurt. First time the little thing had used an electricity spell and she overdid it a lot..she's hated electricity spells since. So Lily got out, ran, someone grabbed her. Sold her to this ass calling himself the collector. Well he thought a Berseker dwarf topside was fascinating and liked making all these people fight for his entertainment. That meant he needed a healer."

"When we were done with him he couldn't have even used a Necromancer to come back." Ria huffed, her eyes getting a faint shimmering hue to them and Ruby pinched her subtly.

"Easy there protective. You were explaining."

Ria closed her eyes and asserted her self control. It really was legendary among the troops but those she let into her heart could make her at times slip. "Apologies. Blood magic can create far stronger healing spells, so he forced her to cut herself, threatening if she did not spill her own blood to help others he would fix them by killing them. She still cries out in nightmares apologies to the first one he did to prove his point. After that, well when we needed to be healed and later when there was a protection, did we have any right to tell her no? If she was worried about a new spell she came to me first and we discussed it, I'd send words to my contacts in the circles and she would listen to their advice."

"Yet she is out of your reach now. Don't you worry?" Cassandra's voice was strained, as if she both approved of a mage reaching out to a templar and feared this girl she had not met.

"Lily would never give me reason to hurt her. Not when she knows I would not hesitate to act and blame myself ever more for needing to." Ria's response was immediate. Ruby nodded.

"We've all heard her say it, the group we fight with at times. Whenever Lily is scared or wakes up from her dreams tempted she will go find Ria and make her promise she'd end her. Takes the edge off it seems."

"I believe she finds the ..dimming..effect soothing after." Ria agreed.

"Dimming?" Cassandra prompted.

"At your leave?" Ria turned and asked Solas, who blinked. It was unusual to have a templar request to act.

"May I inquire as to what it is?"

"Not a severing of ones fade connection but a softening. It took me a long time to get it right but I found it helped with the children in the circle who could not sleep."

Cassandra drawled out in amusement. "You created an ability to put children to sleep?"

"They were frightened."

Ruby snickered. "And this is why I always laugh when people think Ria's a big bad templar.."

"Can Cullen do that?" Cassandra asked now grinning, picturing it. It was an adorable image of Cullen surrounded by little mages.

"He tried but always was a little too nervous. He did figure out how to make it not hurt them if he had to do a smite when they had nightmares but it was a bit jarring and he couldn't do it often. I would not be surprised if he has improved since then."

"I am loathe to be a test subject.." Solas said, nervous at the idea of even a modified smite for he did not look forward to discomfort. To his surprise Ria just nodded and the subject was apparently dropped. Every time he expected her to go against her words, she did the opposite. It was unnerving seeing a templar, and especially in an _elf_ to be separating others from the fade, so at ease with him. He'd gotten nothing but hostility since wakening.

"So anyways I was asking you to sing." Ruby poked Ria again, who laughed.

"Do I not sing enough for you my Stone?"

"No. Do the elfy one. I bet your fellow tree humper will like it."

"Lovely." Solas drawled. "I can see why you and Sera are always fighting."

"More fun to do the angry sex." Ruby agreed and only Ria laughed. In the end her voice did lift but only into a humming. It was still comforting, had a way of easing ones shoulder's as they ate and figured out who would go on watch. Being such a short trip no one had brought tents, just sleeping out in bedrolls.

Solas woke when his sensitive ears caught whispers but he was careful to feign slumber.

"...questions." Ria said softly.

"Yeah they will. If it's red I'll know." Ruby whispered back and he heard the rustle of fabric, suggesting they were turned towards each other.

"How will you warn me?" Ria asked and again it was interesting how one moment the templar was cowing Knight-Commander Cullen, and the next asking for everyone's advice.

"Suppose I could start humming that tune.."

"Which?"

A string of soft rumbling dwarven came from Ruby then and Ria chuckled.

"You're going to warn me of if the templars are taking Red Lyrium, by singing a song about going down on your lover?"

"Seems about right eh?"

"Don't ever change my Stone."

"Until the abyss drags me under, Sky."

What a curious and morbid remark.

()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

AN: How different would it be I wondered..approaching without the Herald, as a former templar? And then I thought of the Envy demon going 'yeah another thrall!'

()()()()()()

Under the guise of gathering more firewood come morning, so they could actually eat something decent, Ruby and Ria slipped off pre-dawn. If they hovered in an area to lean into each other, Ria's hand on Ruby's shoulder and the berserker dwarf's clasping it tight it was unobserved.

"Another day, another morning. I live, I serve, I pledge. Until my final breath, my final strike. Witness and hear my oath." They intoned together softly. It beat against their hearts, to a tune that mimicked the ever swirling taint in their bloodstreams. Because it too was part of the ritual they'd all come up with, and they dared not do so before those who were unaware of their role as Warden's, they also flowed into the Warden's oath.

"In Peace, Vigilance. In War, Victory. In Death, Sacrifice." They needed the words. It was a litany that settled against their thoughts and cleansed them. The last of the red faded from dawn and then Ruby huffed.

"Red sky at morning..sailor take warning." They had a lot of Rivaini conscripts. They knew the Sailor myths, and in truth they were fairly accurate.

"We'll tread carefully."

"Until we decide screw it and charge in?" Ruby answered knowingly but she looked up. "At your side, my Sky."

"And at yours until you've gone to the Deep, my Stone.." They picked the wood back up and returned to the others.

()()()()()()()

"I must ask, do you have a plan?" Cassandra spoke up as they started to come near the fortress. "We had tried to get in to speak with the lord Seeker after a ..terrible incident in Val Royeaux but with no fortune. Indeed, Leliana was to try next to have a number of nobles from Orlais attempt to sway him. Yet, Cullen seems certain you can do so. Or at least pull away the templars."

"Where you as a Seeker could not and it troubles you." Ria answered calmly.

"It is perhaps beneath me but.."

"No." Ria cut her off, her pale eyes locked on the coming building. "Not at all. You see, there is something to the process of taking lyrium that unites all templars. We are taught to seek comfort in the brotherhood to overcome the gnawing hunger, the suffering. The knowing that each morning will be harder to face." The irony of that compared to the Calling, the taint. The Wardens.

"I have not seen you ingest lyrium." Solas said, they were riding in close formation but he had been watching to see if she would even have the little box he had watched Knight-Commander Cullen take out and agonize over at times.

"There are other methods. One does not _need_ lyrium. It only eases the learning, teaches in hollowing out the blocks in the mental and physical pathways. If one is determined enough, willpower can take it's place." In part...

"It would not be as effective." Cassandra said, but nodded. "I have seen it done. Rarely. Only on those who did not take it long.."

"I did for a few years." Ria agreed, frowning. "Never consistently. There was something about it that always troubled me. Perhaps simply that I was relying on an outside substance when what I needed came from within."

"You sound more like a Seeker. We view our abilities as gifts from the maker." Cassandra interjected. "Though admittedly, we are far less effective than templars. So you are a former templar then?"

"It is probably less confusing to say as much." Ria agreed.

"She can still use the abilities and a lot of her own twists on them." Ruby butted in. "You know that whole part Varric was joking about over drinks, smiting range attacks as they came in? Seen it."

Ria shrugged it off. "No one gave me a good reason why it could not be done."

"Because it can't!" Cassandra said, looking at her indeed as if she was more than slightly crazy. If she knew the half of it.

"What is the core teaching of all the abilities of a templar?" Ria countered calmly. She was glad Cassandra had started this conversation, it was helping to put her in that older mind set. Otherwise she may slip into the one for when she was clad in silver and blue. Warden's would forgive almost anything in the defense of others, even that which would make many seasoned soldier's balk. Templars would not.

"I have heard, asserting the 'reality' of the world.." Solas said with such utter disdain, as if he was repeating a child's foolish nursery rhyme. It was the first time since talking to Vivienne that either Ruby or Ria had heard the apostate sound such.

"Childish but true." Ria said. "In extreme simplicity..what I believe. What I _know_ to be true becomes a test of my willpower against what magic is borne against me."

"It is not that simple." Cassandra protested even as Solas scoffed. Curiously quite the switch of reactions.

"It can wait." Ria said and dismounted, glad to be off the beast even as a Templar came up. She narrowly dodged a bite her horse tried to send her way.

"You can't be here. No one is being allowed in." He was handsome, dusky skinned and with a voice that shook ever so slightly. The way his eyes roamed over Ria though was not in physical approval, but looking for a sign.

Ria could give him one. She took a step forward and knowing Cullen would have said something, just smiled and held out her hand. "Ser Barris I assume?"

"Yes. Are you..I sent word to Cullen. He said someone was coming to try and speak with everyone on the Inquisition's behalf.." He reached out to take her hand and hidden between her gloves and his armor she let slip ever so softly the faintest of cleansing pulses. It wouldn't be felt even if someone had stood next to them. You could not fake such an action though and it would do nothing to a templar but feel comforting. His eyes went wide and he nodded. "You _are_ Serrah Luria then?"

"Fill me in?"

The story he shared was not a comforting one, Ruby piping up for Cassandra to clarify a few things and Ria was not liking what she was hearing. This, it was going to be Warden's Luck as they called it. She just knew it. Looking over at Ruby and seeing the way her friend was scrunching her face, the dwarf knew it too. Ruby though was always eager for a battle.

"I cannot promise the Lord Seeker will meet with you..even though you're a templar.." Ser Barris was saying, but Ria smiled.

Really, when Warden's Luck struck, it would get them into any situation that may kill them. They could count on it. "I will wait and see."

They stood silent, aware of all the eyes upon them. Ever so softly then, Ruby began to humm. Solas imperceptibly cut his eyes over to see Ria's reaction but her expression never changed from the controlled dignity. That she was in light armor instead of typical templar plate seemed to mean nothing, nor that she bore a halberd instead of the usual sword.

Instead, she hummed along. And if Solas had not heard the snatch of music the evening before he would have thought nothing of it. As it were, it was the same low pitched tune. Until it wasn't, as if she couldn't help herself Ria changed the sound again. To match when she hummed around the campfire. Whatever reason for it seemed to settle both her and Ruby and so when Ser Barris came back, looking bewildered, they were not caught lounging, just wary. Ready.

"He has agreed to meet with you, especially since you are here for the inquisition, though I do apologize..there is a, ritual.." Ser Barris shifted a little and while Cassandra looked annoyed Ria nodded.

"There always is. I've done it many a time. Very well." She stepped forward, not hesitating as she went to the three flags. She did speak out loud as she did it. "Traditionally, Ruby, Solas, when one does these they then explain their reasoning after. It's a method to help understand those coming in. Seems rather foolish.." She shrugged. "But in the end it spares much useless confusion so that all parties know where they are approaching from."

She raised only one flag. That of the people went to the top and turned to walk back. Her voice was lilting, and Cassandra found her disapproval fading as she listened.

"What is faith but words to explain how people feel and guide them to act on their better natures? What is the Order but there to protect people? People are what matter, not the race or creed, or whom they follow. We do not judge for color or accent, for curved ears or rounded, for the height of one of our own. For how well they take to their duties so long as their best is given. We serve, we _protect_. We do not serve faith or protect it, we _use_ faith. We do not protect the order, we must find it in ourselves to **become**. In the end our singular duty we have is to the people." She smiled then, knowing full well there were many templars watching. " _Magic must serve man, not rule over him_..but so to must Templars serve and not rule and confine. We are to guide, to honor all under our care and strike only when that is the clear choice to save them as much as others and must only be done without fear directing us. The fire that cleanses and purifies may also destroy all in it's wake. If we forget that why is truly, whom." Ria stopped then, having been completely at ease during her words. They had echoed with her faith in her calling as she saw it, the soft lyrical notes her voice had taken a projection of her confidence, a cry for any who had been listening to think things through.

"Take me to the Lord Seeker."

"And that.." Ruby whispered "Is what I mean by she gets all protective and flowery."

()()()()()()()


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ruby POV. Because Stone is fun.

Also rough sketch to be found, just omit spaces.

albums/p443/ TarnishedJackal/ 21CD6F63-351A-4CDF-94DB-EE530D40DD82_zps7vvadie2. jpg

()()()()()()()()

Ruby was a lot smarter and more observational than most people gave her credit for. Fortunately her Sky was good about simply expecting her to be a good gauge of their surroundings. People tended to think all that went into being a berserker was mindless rage and aggression but there was more to it. It was a need, a desire to challenge to the level adrenaline coursed through you. To seek out new limits. Joining the Warden's had given her many chances to feel that rush and it seemed like it fed off the taint in her veins. Giving her more control.

The other side of the berseker angle though was you had to be able to tell what would set a situation off. She could choose not to act on it, but it was still an instinct honed to a level of potential bloodshed and mayhem that made being a Warden such a fine fit for her. And that nagging sensation that a huge event was just around the corner had been firing off in her since they arrived. Ruby was just pleased as always that Ria was following her warnings. That, and she was eying this Ser Barris because Ruby liked men and women and his face was making her wonder what he looked like out of armor.

The dwarf was very amused at how Cassandra seemed so thrown by the passionate spiel Ria had spun, nothing new to Ruby; the former templar was devoted to those she felt were under her protection to levels that truly were legendary. Still without references to Maker and Andraste or even those Creator gods supposedly most the elves fawned over-maybe not, but the elves in the Warden group she was from tended more towards believe what you see- Ria had made her view abundantly clear. Solas, well Ruby thought as much as the male clearly had some good legs for an elf he was the sort to not only keep his cards close to his chest but be counting them to use against you. Still, tolerable enough if a bit too into the magics she never understood. He constantly was looking at Ria though as if she was suddenly sprouting wings and horns.

Ha! Now there was an idea.

Some dwarves were born of old stock, if disgraced. Ones back when their ancestors were naught but mindless slaves to the Titans deep in the stone and the scraps of knowledge kept were only passed on through the children. Ruby's line was one of them, casteless as she was for being female and not male like her warrior father. She'd proven to have the berserker blood anyways and made a name for herself before being caught by the collector above ground side and meeting Ria and Lily. Lily had needed a lot longer to train before she was ready. Ruby had all but clung to Ria before they escaped and demanded it be permitted she join soon as possible.

What did come of her very ancient blood though, was Ruby had a sense of stone and could almost understand it as if it was words. Feelings would seep into the stone and echo back at her in patterns she could discern. This place was built with stone, and on some old ground. It was screaming of corruption and strange magic lately, like the red lyrium did. It was a pattern rather than the lyrical song it should be.

Also, part of why she was always trying to make Ria sing. It helped soothe the ache in her bones for a song that her ancestors had lost many generations before she was even a potential thought.

So yes, the stone was going 'hey danger! Bad danger!' and her berserker senses were promising one heck of a fight. Ruby was looking forward to it and started humming again.

()()()()()()()()()

They followed Ser Barris of the truly delightful looking backside, indoors. Waiting calmly in all but silence until the Knight Captain emerged and all of a sudden Ruby's eyes got a reddish haze to them as far as her vision went. There was something wrong about this man and he was hollering 'opponent, good fight' to her berserker instincts. Plus, the way his helmet looked in the light was odd. Eerie. As if it was seeping blood or had just been sprayed by it. It wasn't the side facing Ser Barris though so perhaps he just didn't know.

She snorted softly at something the man said about the Inquisition. It didn't matter what, she could sense there was a fight coming. So while everyone else seemed surprised when he started bickering about the delay, Ruby was already whirled back the way they came with her hand axes flying. Two deep thwock sounds and two bodies fell, the startled templar trainees standing there backing away wide eyed. Ruby made a delighted sound deep in her chest and pulled the great axe at her back free.

"Ah, always happy to liven things up!"

The others were talking, frankly Ruby tuned it out to focus at their surroundings. As they moved, it was battle after battle and she exulted in not only rushing into the fray, sending blood and limbs flying. But there was the scent of burnt Ozone as Ser Barris joined her, she could hear Ria's calls, directing others about. Probably getting them to barricade as they went for safety. No doubt guarding the mage who was very useful. Barriers, healing, and flinging ice everywhere in offense? Offense was _good._

At some point though they saw the Lord Seeker and Ruby was annoyed, going to confront him still in the height of her Berserker arrogance. "HA!" He cried out as he turned, grabbing her and pulled.

No, not her. She watched as Ria was tugged _through_ a door and slammed her axe into it with a snarl. "Light him up, Sky!" She screamed but Solas then frowned.

"An envy demon..she shall have to play through his trap.."

"Will she?" Ruby fought back the red haze and glared up at Solas, because when angry glaring was all you could do. "Or can she pull a templar trick?"

"As much as we can weaken demons.." Ser Barris interrupted and Ruby let him because he was just so pretty.. "We are still susceptible to them. As .." Yeah. Right. The lord seeker. Well Ruby frowned because Ria would _know_ what other templars could do and that meant she'd have to play along with the little game.

Annoying. "Well while we are waiting for her to figure it out lets finish securing the non crazy templars." She snorted, looking at Cassandra. Really shouldn't it have been her suggestion? Ah well, be around the Warden's long enough and you learned things. "Get everyone who isn't loony in one place. Sorry though shiny dome, your protector's currently handling a demon so don't get smited."

"Assuming she returns.." Solas started and Ruby couldn't help it. She started cackling with the edge of one who walks comfortably close to madness.

"The demon may have set the trap, mage, but I know my Sky. She's sworn to protect you, to be beside me in battle, to do this for Cullen whom she considers her brother for being a templar. She's trying to aid _other_ templars. They've got this thing about brotherhood you wouldn't know being a fire er, ice ball tosser. They don't leave each other behind."

Ruby smirked wickedly, though she could see out the corner of her eye Ser Barris nodding in agreement with her assessment of the sane templars. "When she comes back, prepare for needing to heal. We just need to get the battleground and our side ready for it."

()()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 5

Ria looked around at the strange place. Darkness, ephemeral clouds of green hues and burning corpses in screaming positions. As a templar, it was theoretically possible for her to extract herself. But what had brought her here? Through all the fighting of corrupted templars, each whom fell encased with the red lyrium in their veins had been like another weight on her shoulders. Ria knew Ruby was too far into her battle lust to have paid attention, but there was a scrap of a letter now in her pocket by a warden. One she would read better later.

There was no telling what this trap held, doubtlessly originally being planned for the herald. But to hesitate was not the way of templar or Warden, and so lifting her chin she strode forward.

First she saw the forms of those back in Haven. The echoing sound was finally revealed to be an Envy demon and Ria simply tilted her head to the side but her gaze did not linger on any of those present. They were not them, they did not matter mere shades of Envy's games as they were. So she did not flinch when Cullen's corpse fell at her feet.

"I'll know you." The voice rasped, but Ria did not turn when it circled her. She was not afraid. It could do nothing to her or it would have already. It did not know her, only what it _thought_ it knew of her. Templar, one who held others dear to her. One close to the inquisition. It screeched in annoyance when she did not answer it's taunts, merely moving forward and instead of words raised her voice in song that gave away nothing. Slipped from it's catch.

" _Wind in the tree tops, and rustling in the glen.."_

Another scene, one with her acting as she would never. A hush, a waiting, ever present and dangerous. She saw the actions of her garbed as fully as any templar, more resplendent than the lord Seeker had been, a vast army stretched around her, Cullen, Cassandra, and Ser Barris on their knees.

"The new Order will be sworn to enforce the ways you have seen fit.." Cullen was intoning.

"Ah." She voiced but did not use words. She would not grant it the right to know her.

"Is that all? So you accept this future. It is possible."

Envy would not understand. Lifting her voice into another refrain again, Ria moved beyond the scene, it could not interact with her but Envy's screams returned. Again it howled, demanded, all but pleaded in a round about way to know more of her. Her response was more of the song.

" _Down from the mountains and back up again.."_

The next room held her body. Broken and with those around arguing about how she had betrayed the inquisition, the order.

Ria scoffed. Had she been religious she may have been reciting the chant. Instead she continued to sing. One line slowly becoming more as she repeated only what it had already heard. Forcing it to continue if it wanted to hear more of the song. Using it's proclaimed desire to know her against it.

" _Bare of feet and loosened hair, come the children to the dragon's lair.."_

"It doesn't like that." Came a voice. Ria turned, regarding the form before her. "Your head isn't the same. Different. You don't react and respond, it created this for the Inquisitor. Thought it would know you, like it knew the templars..the lord commander.."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Cole."

()()()()()()()()()

Through dungeons and strange twisted forests they went, Cole staying close to her side. "You sing, and it's curious and it doesn't like your strength. It thought it could make you answer..."

"I don't do well with orders." She said playfully.

"I can work with that! Yessss!" The demon screamed but once more Ria was not responding to it. Cursing her momentary slip.

"It thinks it knows you." Cole said. "But it can't scratch out the images, your mind is strange it's even hard for me to hear, I just hear the pounding of the blight and the song..but the song is so bright in you, so clear.." Cole trailed off. "It bothers you that I know but as long as I don't tell you won't argue. Why do you seem so different?"

"Must I answer here?"

"No, no you are right. Not here. Not when it wants to be you but you are so very you and it can't get anything. Just parts of a song that it doesn't have a finished answer to and ..we're almost there. It'll have to come out soon.."

"When this is over Cole, in thanks for your help, if you wish I shall try to answer your questions."

"As long as I don't share your answers or say them out loud when others can hear, yes. Yes I can do that. I like that."

"And I appreciate your aid."

"You didn't need it. Not truly."

"It is not a matter of _need_ , Cole."

Cole nodded, hat flopping awkwardly. "You're bright. In the sense of your spirit. It burns almost painfully and draws everyone near. It's a good thing you aren't a mage."

"Thank you?"

They fought yet again, and Cole's slipping in and out of shadows to deal damage played well with Ria's mid to close range tactics. It was then she heard footsteps, as she approached the door.

"You!" The demon tried to grab her but Ria had seen what she needed, and with a battlecry let loose a wash of her attestation of reality. _This world is not real. It is an illusion. As I know, as I see!_ With utter certainty the envy demon's environment faltered, cracked, and she wasted no time in striking it away with her weapon.

It shattered back to the real world.

"Ha! Sky!" Ruby was right there running up and covered in blood, there had been things she missed it seemed. "Like you just went through and here you are and that screaming thing is ugly..does anyone else think it kind of looks like a really warped pen-"

"Stone." Ria cut her off, and command oozed from the templar. She was in her battle mode now. "Ser Barris your Lord Seeker has been caged or killed by a demon of Envy. How has this happened?"

With a painful grimace the templar told her of the new lyrium. The corruption from the top down. He urged them to not hold this against the order. The hall was packed. Knowingly, Ria looked down at Ruby with a smile.

"You acted."

"Of course I did!" Ruby scowled up at her. "I knew that thing couldn't hold you forever. We've every sane one we could find, I got a lot of smashing done too. Need a new great axe."

"What is the plan?" Cassandra's voice entered as she stepped forward.

Ria looked around, the barrier was a problem but...

"When I broke free of it's attempted lies, it was by doing as we templars are known to excel."

"You asserted reality.." Ser Barris breathed, his eyes wide. "So if enough of us..with lyrium.."

"Oh you're gonna pull an immense smiting aren't you?" Ruby frowned.

"Yes." Ria nodded. "There are enough of us. There is an escape route?"

"I got it." Ruby agreed. "Seeker! Shiny top! Come on. We've got to get out of here and as far as we can."

"You expect us to just leave?" Solas asked, a brow up.

"Pfft yeah you better believe you wanna leave. Last time she pulled this with templars I couldn't tap into my abilities for almost a week!" Ruby said with her hands up.

"Cassandra..you would be able to stay but I would prefer more protection for our mage.."

"I assure you, I am far from helpless." Solas scowled and Ria paused, then inclined her head.

"Then I shall trust your decision. You and Ruby go far from here. Do not stop until she tells you it is safe. I would prefer you did not suffer."

"Suffer...?" But Solas followed as Ruby half dragged him away.

"Trust me mage, you ever been on the receiving end of a smite?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah. They're not going to do a bunch of smites. An Immense smite requires a central focus, think of how you magicy types can all pool for a spell?"

Solas nearly stumbled at the implication. "...that should not be possible.." but wasn't it precisely what would have been done at the breach?

"Yeah so move a LOT faster."

()()()()()()()

Back in the hall Ria drew herself up, hand comfortable on her weapon as every pair of eyes locked onto her.

"For this, you do not need Lyrium. You need something greater. Yourselves. Your faith. Your certainty." Ria felt _command_ begin to intrude in her voice and simply allowed it. It was needed. She let out a soft smiting, holding it, maintaining it to allow the light show. Right now they needed every bit of encouragement that could be found even if it was a bit of a parlor trick. "For this you will act, you will _hold_ and I will direct. Each of us a strand of thread twisting to become a rope strong enough to cut through a mountain. I wish you to listen as we do this, only to my words. Do not question, _know them to be the only truth._ Do you understand?"

"We follow your lead." Ser Barris agreed, curious. "But would not taking the lyrium help?"

"It would boost your strength but what we need is control not raw power. A blade not a maul."

"Tell us what to do."

Ria nodded and moved to the center. "Draw your weapons." She spun her halberd free, twisting it in her hands, circling and moving it in the comfortable patterns. "Channel as you always do. Your weapon is your other limb. Your extension."

The sound of blades and weapons being drawn filled the hallway. The Envy demon had not struck, perhaps thinking nothing of this little display. It would learn. Painfully. Ria took in a deep breath and started speaking from her diaphragm, appreciating the acoustics of the hall. " _Templars! Hear my words and_ _ **know**_ _this is the only truth!"_ She felt the beginning of their focus. They didn't even know they were doing this, but Ria had experience in leading Warden templars and it would serve her now.

"Hold in your thoughts the memory. Your fellows, uncorrupted. Hale. Your hallways and stones pure and cleansed. You do not know of red Lyrium, you have never felt it's touch. It cannot affect you here. Here there is only faith, there is only truth." The building of energies began as they breathed, focusing not on the demon, on their loss but only her words. It was something they were all taught but to hear the chant when first brought into the fold and she was utilizing that training in another way now.

"There is no place for hesitation. Where there is doubt, certainty. Where there is fear, compassion. Where there are those who need shelter we raise our shield." Ria had to fight a smile as with their eyes closed a good number of the templars physically lifted their shields high, picturing her words. It was telling that their shields were now glowing just as brightly as their weapons.

"For those whom we pledge our protection, for those who deserve our wrath. Templars! **Know** _ **this to be true!**_ " Ria bellowed and slammed her own halberd down. "We are one order, one brotherhood. Where our faith stands the corruption has no chance!"

They were in a trance now. And Ria felt the almost painful burn, like trying to rein in a wild horse with her bare hands. It was too much to control, yet enough.

"Prepare. Build. Assert yourselves. _This is our path! This is our_ _ **role**_ _. We_ _ **know**_ _our reality and our world and none shall prevail without truth! For the divine work through the mortal and we are their fires come to_ _ **cleanse**_ _with purity in the white blaze!"_

Under her breath as around her the templars, and even Cassandra, lost themselves to their fervor as they had been trained to do. The smite trembled, awaiting a single reason to break and over the roaring of the gathered energies, of the faithful who _knew_ there was no place in this world for such abominations, Envy's screaming could not be heard.

With a single word, Ria directed and let loose the immense smite, over two dozen templars and a seeker strong.

None would have heard it under the roaring of power that washed the place in brilliance.

 _Sacrifice._

 _(_ )()()()()()())()

As far as they made it, the blinding light that came from the distance where Ruby and Solas were watching from, having taken the horses and brought the others, couldn't be missed.

Ruby may have taken some smug pride in seeing the mage gasp, paling to the point she could make out the veins under his skin.

"..Immense..indeed.." Was all he could repeat numbly. Fear filled his eyes, and Ruby was swift to bite that.

"All directed by a single templar. One whom may I remind you, was concerned for your welfare and protects a blood mage?"

She watched as Solas closed his eyes and flinched, seeming to visibly piece himself back together. Considering she felt a little light headed and had no magic she could imagine he was dealing with a migraine and likely a loss of all his magic, even from such a distance. That had been a lot of templars.

"Do you not worry she will falter, fall as so many others have?"

"Sky?" And Ruby frowned, before she made a decision. "Don't repeat this, mage. But Sky is a former templar for a few reasons..she left the order with her head held high and if anything changes it is likely to be all those goons who just saw a non lyrium consuming templar could control that and starting to wonder where she may be right."

"...We can hope."

()()()()()()

"There's nothing left.." One of the templars was saying in awe as they examined the lack of remains, even much of the red lyrium had crumbled, as if so much dust and none was present in the hall. They all seemed to feel charged and weary both, and more than a few had fallen to their knees in prayer.

"We did not believe there would be." Ser Barris answered, in understanding before he turned to Cassandra and Ria who stood side by side, the former looking at the later as if she simply could not make sense of her. Then again, what had just occurred was something from the tales of the order when it was the first inquisition. Before the lyrium, when devotion and only the highest level of warrior was recruited. Before the fear, before the corruption and desire to smite all that could be a threat, when Lyrium let them swell their ranks. When too many still feared after that first Blight.

"You are freed, Ser Barris." Ria answered his unspoken plea, and yet the templars shared a look.

"We are leaderless. Suffered from corruption.."

"The inquisition needs you." Cassandra's tone interrupted. She was regaining her equilibreum. For as impressive as what had occurred was, it was not so different from what would have been done at the breach if not for the herald seeking out the mages. What set it apart was that it had been done to cleanse the fortress of foul infestation and a demon's role. Perhaps, had they not fallen, the commanders would have known how to direct this as well. Cassandra intended to question Cullen again on his friendship with Ria.

"And what would you have of us?" Barris asked, frustrated. "We are in need of rebuilding."

"Follow. Atone." Ria answered, still leaning on her halberd with exhaustion that made it clear channeling all their energies for a smite and cleansing, for surely both were intermixed considering the taint of demonic energies was all but eradicated from stones that should have carried it for ages yet, was tiring work.

"You are a templar." Barris started, clear where he wanted to go with this and Ria inclined her head.

"I left the order unofficially because my morals warred with what we were taught. I do not hesitate where path is clearly made, but when conflicted between commands and what my heart cries over, I wait."

"I would follow." One of the lieutenants spoke. "You did something out of the tales, without breaking. Clearly by Andraste's guidance, are here for us to learn from."

The agreements drowned out any objection that could have been made and Cassandra's gaze was heavy on the Templar-Warden in hiding.

"What will you do?" Cassandra asked, but Ria just smiled. It was an ironic thing, really.

"We shall return to Haven with the templars, handle the breach. After that, will come the after." You didn't learn to be a Warden without learning not to plan too far ahead. "Gather what you need, brothers and sisters..we depart as soon as able."


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long to leave. The templars and Cassandra walked out to find Ruby and Solas a fair ride away so they did not meet up again until nightfall. They had not risked returning until no sign of another smite had been evident. With the horses it was casually agreed those who had come on them would still take them, and ride ahead.

"We shall travel at ease, and think on what has happened." Ser Barris assured them. One of the templars had approached Ria then, kneeling beside her and they clasped hands. The young recruit bowing his head to rest on her grasp within his own.

"Thank you, sister."

Ria smiled and leaned over as he looked back up, kissing his brow gently. "Remember that even a Lord Seeker fell to temptation, and perhaps consider how brave the mages are that they face that, and win, so often. You did well, brother." She said softly and then managed to get on her horse with only a little assistance, the templars pretending not to see how she shook with exertion.

"Ride safe." Ser Barris said, saluting them as the templars watched the four go ahead.

()()()()()()()

"Do you feel all right Seeker, you are looking..a bit pale." Solas interjected as they rode. Cassandra's head shook.

"I did nothing compared to Ria. The gathering of energy and what occurred. It is spoken of, mostly in rumors and old tales that once when the lands crawled with darkspawn and abominations only those who had such will could use those abilities, and guided the others. I had thought it something of a myth." She confessed.

"You're missing the part about the abominations being because the mages were desperate trying to survive, to save those around them." Ria spoke up. "You judge the end result but forget, how many of those who needed to be cut down turned because it bought time for their families, their villages? How many perished to beat back the darkspawn before the Warden's were able to get there?"

"No lecturing, Sky. I know you get that way when tired." Ruby grumbled. "I'm still feeling far too calm from what you did."

"Apologies, my Stone."

"You do not cast blame upon those who truck with demons?" Cassandra's voice was aghast and Ria scoffed.

"I do. But also do I know if the situation was dire enough there are things I would do, perhaps we all would, that never would be considered otherwise. When you back an animal into a corner it either whimpers and perishes or it fights back. In the end, are we so different?"

"An..interesting concept." Solas said, but he was frosty, wary once more having felt the ceasing of the Fade coating such an expanse, and he did not react well towards losing that which was most dear even temporarily. "So long as the mages behave and follow your rules you will permit them to be themselves? Is that it?"

"Solas, how many mages have you known that were lost to their own powers? Whom could have benefited from the guidance of a more experienced mage?"

"It Is hardly the same concept."

"Isn't it? Were it not for the breach would you have stepped forward, would you be guiding and aiding so many or would you be delving into your experiences further?" Ria looked at him, genuinely curious. "Would your own learning and growth not dominate your interests? Mages can learn _best_ from other mages certainly but it is my experience that those same elder mages are too much like puppies with a pair of boots, intent on their own process. The circle had good intentions but it also sequestered both groups from the rest of the world. What I do think is needed, is an intermediary. Templars can be that, not only protecting but guiding and being that force that is not so consumed with passion at an idea for it's being ever so slightly apart, that it is safer."

"You could not possibly understand the intricacies of the fade."

Ruby lifted a brow at the almost vehement response Solas was giving. He was wary, hackles up, and Ria was not buying into it. This was not the first mage who enjoyed the idea of a templar supporting them until they had a reminder of what they were capable of.

"No." She agreed and that casual acceptance seemed to startle the bald elf. "I cannot, but nor can you see the helplessness of those without magic feel and face. What we face with the breach is what every person regardless of race feels towards mages. They cannot understand, they can do nothing. Nothing save hope it doesn't end them, doesn't start doing something to attack. As it has done before you recall?"

"It is entirely different. The breach is not cognizant!"

"When there is a lack of understanding fear is often the result." Ria smiled then. "Having someone simply exclaim that I cannot understand and not attempt to work with me on finding common ground is precisely what I mean though, that mages need an intermediary. Often even between yourselves. You have different schools of study, different ways of going about something and you are a passionate lot." Ria casually leaned over to swat Ruby who was snickering at the use of the word passionate.

"What would you suggest?" Cassandra queried softly, having paid close attention to the way they were arguing.

"Ideally? A mage and a templar. Ones that get along, similar interests outside of their respective professions and can trust each other. Because I am not likely to get territorial over a book or a treatise on say, components in a spell to freeze water..I am able to converse with another on if their mage charge happens to have any they would trade for." Ria shrugged. "Then when my mage is in the mood to talk, I can bring it up, arrange for the trade, and surprise them with something the next time there is a fit that the spell isn't working right."

"Don't forget the mother henning." Ruby piped up making Ria laugh.

"Oh yes. That! Indeed having someone ensure a mage in the throes of research actually eats and sleeps is a necessity! I used to have to go chase them out of all the hiding places in the circle. Especially in the library. Finally learned that a bit of a sleeping draught in pastries would let me shuffle them off to bed when they were starting to babble.."

"You drugged them." Solas was frowning and Ria smirked at him, a touch of anger simmering below her serene exterior.

"They were damaging themselves, not taking care of their minds or bodies and I took control over the situation. I would have put the fires out had they cast it on their robes on accident why would I not do the same when they neglected their forms?"

Solas ever so faintly, tilted his head. "It is too easy in those situations to exert only what you want.."

"Yes." Ria said, and that deadpanned sarcasm was back at his implied insult of her care. "Which is why I knew not only what treat each of my charges would eat but had gone to one of the tranquil to ensure there was no interactions in the potions, the ingredients in the items, and anything that they were required to take on a regular basis."

"Why the tranquil?" came after a pause, as if Solas was fighting the urge to simply argue.

"No one interacts with them enough.." Ria sighed at that. "Besides, they still have their minds for all their passions were stripped from them. They give the answers needed."

"Why would you care if they were interacted with enough, they certainly couldn't."

"My oaths, Solas, are to _all_ the mages that come under my care. Not only the happy ones, not the ones that only heal or have the ears of an elf." Ria smiled but it was a sad and brittle thing, still wearied from channeling the immense smite. "Tranquil are mages. Thus, my oaths apply."

"When do you consider your duty finished? Seeing as you sent a charge away.."

Ria clenched the reins tightly and for the first time her pale eyes met the steel of Solas's own with anger, something dark and dangerous in her voice that warned of the same edge her halberd carried. It roused his curiosity to see something beneath the veneer of benevolent warrior she always projected.

"When I have evidence they are no longer in this world."

Whatever Solas was going to say, unnerved enough to apparently be rather an ass at the moment, was cut off as she continued. "I have held mages under my care in my arms as they gasped for breath, failing their harrowings. I watch as the life leaves them, no matter how much I risk being struck by a demon at those events, because they deserve to not die alone. My duty is to protect this world from the abominations, from the evils magic has wrought when misused. Just as much my duty is to be there for them until they do not need me, or anyone, any longer. Lily is with one of the few I trust _implicitly_ to protect her. I write constantly and she to me. Were it not for the precarious situation she would be here."

Ria closed her eyes and Ruby reached out, twining their hands together.

"Your argument is not with Luria, Solas." Cassandra interrupted softly. "And after how exhausted she must be from the event when even I feel weary, perhaps this is not a good time?"

"Of course." He agreed but Ruby did not free her hand, keeping her horse beside Ria's.

In silence Ria rode, with only her head bowed trusting the horse to follow the others, Ruby was the only one who saw the blinking back of tears as Ria grieved for her fallen templar brothers and sisters.

 _You feel too much for those who do not deserve it, but I wouldn't have you any other way._ Ruby thought and squeezed her hand. At least it wouldn't take long to return to Haven.

()()()()()()

"This arrangement does not benefit the inquisition" Leliana was pacing as she complained.

Cassandra frowned. "I think they should face much stricter punishment but I witnessed them do their best..They cannot be without supervision. That I agree on."

"They were soldiers following orders of their superiors!"

"A good soldier knows to question such orders!" Cassandra snapped back at Cullen. Cullen flinched, for it was true and looked away.

"The chantry teaches them not to. The Order commands them not to."

"That makes them more a liability not less." Leliana frowned. "Nor will the herald be pleased to have so many to oversee along with the mages.."

Cullen's frown softened. "And if they had to answer to someone?"

"Like you? Commander you are busy enough." Cassandra huffed. Cullen however, just smiled.

"You were there. Would they follow Serrah Ria?"

A heavy pause as the four advisers thought it over. "Perhaps." Cassandra's voice was even. "She did things I did not think possible, and they obeyed."

"She listens to you so in a sense if she was leading them.." Leliana finished the train of thought and nodded. "Do it."

"Now you see, I just have to convince Ria of this."

"Surely, that cannot be so difficult." Josephine said even as she scrawled out a note and rang for a servant to take it to Ria, summoning her.

"Lady Montilyet, you will find my sister in arms is anything but complacent." Cullen stated amused.

Not long after Ruby and Ria walked through the door, the dwarf not even blinking at the fact she shouldn't be there. "You summoned me?" Luria asked, falling into parade rest.

"We have been discussing the templars." Cassandra's no nonsense approach was to the point. "In order to keep things from escalating tensions with the mages the herald shall be bringing, you are to take up command over them."

"That would imply taking rank.." Ria started to protest and Cullen did not give her a chance.

"Yes. You would become Knight-Commander Luria."

"Cullen.."

"Ria."

There was a heavy pause as the two former templars watched each other. Both had left the order for different reasons and yet..Cullen had the strength to walk away after over a decade of service and taking Lyrium. Ria had barely done so a few times and never fallen in line with the chant. Her eyes closed. Cullen did not ask for things. He was a good man who did not think he deserved anything, and he was asking her to do this.

Beside her Ruby was silent but the palpable concern from the dwarf was read only by the elf that was next to her.

Bad things happened when Ria took a commanding rank. It was as certain as the rise of the dawn, and the two Warden's in hiding shared a look.

Warden's luck.

Saluting, Ria locked her eyes to Cullen. "With the understanding it is only for while we are needing them for your Inquisition, I accept."

"You are certain they are safe?" Leliana said then. "They will not go the way of the seeker?"

"I am. If they do, I shall be the first to strike them down."

Cullen nodded, reaching over to clasp Ria on the shoulder. "Thank you." He knew she had other duties, knew much about her reasoning to not claim rank in the Templar order. Cullen was also fully aware if any of them could not be tolerated when this was over if they showed an interest they would have a home amongst the Warden's.

"If that is all?" At Ria's words the four nodded and she left the room with a "By your leave.." Ruby following close behind.

"Shit." It was said at the same time by both women who shared another look.

"Your luck, My Sky. I'll send a letter to the group." Because if Ria had a command rank something was about to go very wrong.

"Thank you Ruby." She rubbed her temples. "I best go find secure lodging for the men."

"Don't forget to eat!"

Ria groaned. "Ruby, Knight-Commander. Blasted Knight-Commander..."

"You're right. With our luck there's going to be massive glowing Nugs invading."


	7. Chapter 7

Word came and flowed through Haven like a fire set to dry kindling. The herald had been sighted at sunset, cresting over the first ridge. She and her party would be back before the moon rose. Ruby was off somewhere, leaving Ria to clutch her cloak around her form, holding off the chill. In the end, her shoulder ached from the biting cold. An injury that never fully healed, one of many that covered her slim frame. She was wearied, despite having begged off her duties for nigh two days to rest. Channeling the immense smite was exhausting, all the more so because it allowed the taint in her blood to surge forth, twisting and biting at her veins anew where it had been repressed from her actions. Using her templar abilities bought her time, but it also made each return of the awareness of the corruption that lurked below her skin all the more painful.

She had a great deal of sympathy for Cullen for his weaning of Lyrium if it was anything like this.

For some reason the thought of her fellow former templar, though he had stamped her with a Templar title and ranking regardless, made her crave the burn of alcohol. Then again she didn't feel like seeing him out at this time, wasn't Ruby always harassing her to socialize with the people in Haven more? Once decided it was easy enough to go to the tavern, surprisingly empty for a change save a group in the corner with a easily spotted Qunari. Steps light, Ria moved towards them in the tavern and once spotted did not hesitate to go over to the Chargers and their leader that she saw waving at her.

"Welcome back." Dalish smiled at her and she nodded to the girl. While Ria wasn't a natural she could shoot a bow, and spying Dalish working on her skills -to keep up the whole not a mage facade- Ria had asked for pointers. The two had gotten along quite well after that and if Dalish didn't want to admit to her magic, and seemed all the more relieved after hearing Ria's own views on it, all the better.

"Cullen declared you Knight-Commander." The Iron Bull stated as Ria all but collapsed into the chair beside Krem who was perched on his chair oddly, grabbing one of the unclaimed mugs of ale.

"Yes." And her response was curt and sullen and she had zero doubt her face was in a pout.

"That..isn't it supposed to go in a different chain of command? Say oh, Captain, Commander..something lower first?" Krem asked with his brow raised. "Unless templars do it differently..not like _that_ stop smirking, Boss!"

"Cullen is a naughty puppy and doesn't care. And for the records, those that don't take the oaths tend to be the most wild so Naughty is likely a good term. The whole repressed always being watched for a slip thing." Ria agreed and then downed the entire mug swiftly, making the group grin.

"You just called Commander a puppy." Krem pointed out.

"Naughty puppy. The kind that pisses on your floor after eating your boots. I am going to _hurt_ him for making me do this. I hate being in command." She agreed and roughly tugged on her hair, which was down for once.

"Where's Ruby?" Bull asked seeing an impending issue brewing and deciding if it was one to watch unfold and learn from, or head off.

"Probably nailing someone to the mattress if half the talks she had on the ride back are an indication. She had this absolutely demented reaction to one of the templars there and he is in for it when he arrives until she's gotten him out of her system."

Bull snickered. "Yeah she's feisty. Took me a long time to wear her out."

If the Ben-Hassath was expecting a reaction, he didn't get one other then seeing Ria rub at her shoulder.

"I have heard. In detail by the way. She wasn't a fan of the ropes."

"So what is really the issue? You say you don't like being in command, but you act like you're used to it." Bull cajoled her, smirking at her casual acceptance of the time he had spent with her best friend as he went about replacing the empty glass with a full one. This time at least Ria was sipping at it.

"I hate being responsible for other's lives."

"Went wrong once?" And Bull's joking tone had died off. He knew that pain, and you didn't fake a look as haunted as Ria was wearing. Instead she rolled her neck, before just nodding.

"How long ago?"

"Never long enough."

"I'll buy another round."

"Going to get me drunk?"

"If it helps you out, I won't judge."

"Salut."

Ria had the presence of mind to stop after four drinks. It didn't really work on her, the Warden stamina let them eat and drink as if the punchline to a horrible joke. Yet, it was enough to give her a pleasant buzz, enough she felt she may be able to sleep. The Chargers were raucous, reminded her aching heart of her Warden siblings. Some forever lost to her at the hands of Darkspawn or the Calling.

When she fell upon her bed her eyes closed swiftly.

The blighted dreams were waiting.

A song of aching beauty that threatened to overtake her, the pressure of thousands of hands grasping like phantoms along he skin, blood and battlefields. Mixed memories that would bleed into creations of new horrors so believable her mind wouldn't always know if they had really occurred. No warden alive had restful slumber.

()()()()()()()

 _A sky full of ashes. Blackened out the stars, or maybe it was day. There was no telling, not with the countryside burning so heartily and the cloying scent of burning flesh. Sweet like pork where the unsullied bodies were aflame, and rotten carrion for the dark spawn. It was all they could do to choke down meager rations and water._

 _Everything tasted of ash._

 _Weary faces, aged ahead of their time. Taking a moments respite to soothe their bodies while they could. Before the next wave. The next attack._

" _The Mages aren't fairing well.." Someone said softly as they came over with a bottle. Half full and smelling of bad alcohol from where she sat. Ria blew air out from her chapped lips. She knew what that bottle was really for. Along with the needle and thread. It was a good thing he'd found it, the poultices could only do so much and her head was starting to swim from blood loss._

" _Yes. One of them said great bloodshed makes the veil thinner. Lures the demons." She agreed. As always the rational one when the groups started to argue. They would have normally handed her a stick or bit of leather to bite down on but there was nothing there. Nothing that wasn't potentially coated in Darkspawn blood. And no Warden wished a repeat of that experience._

" _I wish that this Blight was over already."_

" _Does it ever really end for us?" She asked and then smiled, wanly, exhausted up at the older Warden. "Get it over with, Davinson."_

" _Have to say this for you, elf. You've got balls bigger than most the men."_

" _I'll scream you know." She said, dismissing the compliment._

" _Well yes. You'll scream, maybe even piss yourself in the pain but you brace for it and you're not sobbing now. You aren't a bad sort to fight beside." And then Davinson was pouring the alcohol over her open wound and she did scream. It was a screeching sound not unlike the darkspawn whose blood they had drank, had somehow altered and not just killed them when it filled her belly and made her feverish. Changed her. Changed them all. Some of those scores of men and women who had no real option and dying with a fighting chance was ever so much better..because the truth of the blight was it was a terrible wretched experience and not even one that only lasted a day would have been tolerable._

 _Pain filled her senses and scratched her throat raw. She felt strong hands holding her down and knew objectively some of the other wardens were there helping so that Davinson could stitch her shoulder up better, keep her from dying from infection as there was only so much replacement armor you could find and actually have fit a body. Most the dead warriors were too large for their pauldrons to have done her any good._

 _But her pain filled madness, it was why there were so many holding her down. In the midst of so many burning darkspawn corpses it was like the taint increased in strength and the madness would descend. A few of their brothers and sisters they had needed to put down as madness always hovered at the edges and such levels of pain could bring it out faster. Because she didn't feel Warden hands. No, she felt decaying and clawed hands of the darkspawn and the call of the Archdemon and ash from bodies choked her in the air.._

"Ria!"

She lashed out, violently, but despite a startled sound from her attacker was held down by her shoulders. They were strong. Still gasping, her eyes not yet focused she twisted and tackled the person trying to hold her down, forearm braced against their throat as her hand went towards her back for her halberd...

and met only air.

The air was cold but fresh, the scent of ink and herbs, spices and wood scent drew her back from her nightmare as Ria looked down to whom she had pinned.

Startled steel eyes looked back at her.

"/Forgive me../" Ria said as she eased back, her form easily shifting to slump against the wall. Her fingers were still shaking and her breathing erratic. She was safe. There was no ash, no scent of burning flesh. The song was silent. She shouldn't have made any noise, Warden's were taught not to when sleeping no matter how great the nightmare because it could draw the attention of darkspawn. "/Did I wake you?/"

Slowly the elfin apostate sat up, watching her warily but curiosity seemed to be winning out. "/Not so much. I instead was in the Fade and felt you in the midst of a nightmare, but I could not break through to assist. Judging from the amount of screaming though I feared perhaps../"

Solas trailed off, curious as she just nodded. He had not wished to finish voicing what he had feared. Once more she proved her words of befriending at least one mage to a great extent by understanding what he was getting at. He had rushed there physically as soon as he could, worried he would find something else besides an elf in her cabin.

"That perhaps that Envy demon had latched onto me or left a trail for others?" She didn't seem aware she had slipped back into common from ancient Elvhen, curious, but Solas did not draw her attention to that.

"Indeed. I hope you are not offended?"

"We are _all_ susceptible to demons, Solas. I'm not so full of hubris to think myself immune." And the templar gave a wearied sigh, as her head leaned back against the wall. "Thank you. It was..an unpleasant nightmare."

"I would suspect from the screaming. If you wish to talk about it.." For dreams were highly telling things, and he was curious.

"Ah.." And Ria shifted, but rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. It was decidedly less threatening talking to her sleep mussed and weary in just her tunic and leggings without weaponry at hand. With her hair down it would have been easy to mistake her for just any common elf. "Battlefield. The cold has aggravated an old injury and I remembered it being treated on site."

Solas flinched at the idea. Indeed he had seen many a rough butchering job done by soldiers to others, often creating lasting scar tissue without the luxury of magic. "I could take a look at it? Heal craft is something I am quite proficient at."

"It was a long time ago, I thought most those sort of things needed to be tended right away?" And her pale gaze met his, once more holding no hostility though he kept seeking it. How could an _elf_ of all things, one meant to be entirely connected to the fade, be not just so disconnected as the tranquil like shades of his people's descendents but condone separation by her actions? Yet at that same time defend those who had that connection. It baffled him.

"Generally, but I may be able to do something at least for the over accumulation of scar tissue which makes the injury flare up in bad weather."

Ria nodded and then Solas was given a sly grin, a teasing half lidded gaze. "Would you prefer I remained clothed or would things be ...best more accessible?"

"Did you just.." The notion that she was not toying with him was ludicrous and he did not appreciate the joke.

"Can't blame me. You are easy on the eyes. Don't worry.." Ria chuckled then as if his reaction had reminded her of some private vow and she shook her head. "I'll keep my remarks to myself if they offend you so."

"And I thought the dwarf was the only one with a wretched sense of humor..but you may stay dressed. Where is it?"

The templar turned, tapping her left shoulder. "Hurts from about the neck to under the shoulder blade. Burns something fierce even as it aches."

Solas nodded, pleased he would not need to deflect such shallow flirtations and be the amusement to a templar, as he set his hand to hover over the affected area letting his magic permeate. He was not expecting the extent of the admittedly very old injury. "What happened?!"

Ria hummed, not amused at the tone he had because she was thinking how to explain it without giving anything away.

"Sometimes we don't get to choose what attacks us, Solas. It had claws, was a hulking form and it was late at night. I didn't really stop to examine it..two in the group I was with were not so lucky. We had to use most the healing supplies we had on me, the mages in our company were already exhausted from helping to finish it off and we needed them to not over extend themselves. One of the first mages I knew explained something called 'Mana Sickness' and I never wanted to watch a mage go through that..and I know too much lyrium can have foul effects too. We didn't have any with us anyways." She kept talking, to distract from the memory though she couldn't help but shudder. When Solas put his hand on her shoulder it wasn't to comfort her so much as hold her steady so he could work but Ria closed her eyes anyways.

"You should have lost your arm from this. You are very fortunate."

"Fate isn't done with me yet." She said in a low resigned tone that made Solas look at her curiously. She wasn't meeting his gaze however, and so when done, as much as he could without giving away the extent of his skills, he pulled back.

"A curious and grim outlook." Not that he was precisely better.

"Something I was raised with." Ria gave him a crooked smile. "There are those whom fate loves and cherishes, there are those fate ignores and can find their own way. Then, there are those that Fate decides can help move things along and has no problem overburdening. I've always been one of the later."

"I maintain that is a very dire motto." Despite his better sense Solas found talking to the templar easy. The crimes her order had committed against mages was a bloodied scroll that would stretch from one end of Thedas to the next, and doubtlessly she had many an instance before she came to have a conscience. He thought her naïve in thinking she could change anything.

And yet.

He had seen the Seeker go from questioning her and scoffing to after the incident where he and the dwarf fled the stronghold, to looking at Ria as though she was the sort of figure that Cassandra had expected the Herald to be. There were still questions but the way Cassandra asked them had changed. Cullen, a troubled man who still was terrified of what mages could do and often had to remind himself they were people, would yield to her.

And if Solas was being honest, he had enjoyed that first night they had spoken of the Fade and he had thought perhaps there was at least one Templar who could truly be an ally to the mages. Until she led two dozen of them in a smite that had the potential if it had been at Haven to suppress the breach. Without Lyrium. A reminder that she was capable of stripping him of his magic even if just for a time and he had felt the most subtle slip of his control even from that distance.

Was he not the proof that sometimes it was the most dangerous of foes who wore a congenial facade?

"You seem troubled."

"It is nothing." Solas assured her as he stood to go. A hand reached out, clutching carefully at his sleeve, not his arm.

"I'm sorry." Ria did not look at him and forced her fingers to let go but she had this crushing sensation of failure.

"For?"

"I feel like somehow I upset you.." Ria answered honestly as she looked up at him. "I don't know what I did, why you seem determined to leave as soon as you've...forgive me. I shouldn't bother you about what you do with your time."

"Are you implying you'd like more time around me?" Solas asked with a brow arched and Ria didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I've never met a rift mage before and while I admit a great deal of it confuses me.." She smiled and spread her hands. "I was always accused of being curious.."

"Of magic?" The very idea of a templar that wanted to learn about _magic_ was entirely implausible and Solas knew he did not have a pleasant expression. However, much to his bafflement the templar just laughed.

"Well of course! Perhaps to you it's a tool and just what you do as much as my abilities are to me but..what you did to my shoulder? I couldn't do that. I've no idea how you even made that work. I've tried potions and poultices and every number of fools remedies.."

This reminded him of their first conversation all over again. There was a chance she was fooling him but there was an eagerness to her speech, and he remembered her assertions that she was not Andrastrian, that she protected because she felt she needed to. That she protected mages and had the presence of mind to send him away knowing that the smite would have caused him distress. She spoke fondly of a bloodmage and threatened Cullen to task when he had first suggested bringing a mage into a den of Templars.

Solas had gone a very long time, even before his slumber, without anyone who actually wanted his expertise and company without ulterior motives. Who talked to him just as Solas. He was always Fen'Harel first, with a separation even between those whom he would call friend.

"Healing is a forte of your friend Lily, is it not? Has she never explained it?" He sat down, having found a chair in the cabin so he did not need to be on her bed with her. Swinging her legs over the edge, toes just shy of brushing the floor, Ria chuckled.

"She can't. Apparently when you switch to using blood magic it weakens ones connection to the fade and so everything now is described in the way her blood courses or pulses or flows.."

"It is not entirely different with the Fade." Solas agreed.

Somehow, he ended up staying the rest of the evening explaining the nuances of fade magic as if to a small child, peppered with questions both absurd and shrewd in her innocently unknowing state. The more she questioned and her reactions when he would explain, the more he began to get a sensation of how the unnatural abilities of templars worked. Because why else would she ask about the mix of ones will and ones knowledge? Whether visualization or words mattered more?

When he took another sip of water, having gone through a few glasses already and the pitcher half empty though he trailed off, as Ria stood.

"Dawn..." She explained with a smile and a shrug, like a bashful child caught filching cookies. Pausing, Ria then inclined her head and once more it was the templar with the weary pale eyes and strong stance. "Would you care to watch the sun rise?"

Wordlessly, Solas went to stand beside her. For now, the ancient elf had decided to take her at her face value and find a way perhaps a mage valuing templar could be worked into his plans. If only to protect him while he lay hidden in the inquisition from those who would surely try to sway the herald.

This time, she intoned the words aloud, letting Solas overhear and he puzzled over their meaning. When she finished, Ruby was approaching, nodding to Solas who took the opportunity to excuse himself.

Ruby, tactfully, waited until they were back in the cabin together.

"Did you at least jump the elf?"

Ria laughed having spied new hickeys dotting Ruby's neck. "No but I did flirt with him..he healed my shoulder and I asked if he wanted me to strip for it. In more polite terms of course."

"You need to get laid. I do recommend Bull. A bit too into delayed gratification for my liking but.." Ruby shrugged. "He can keep up with our stamina."

Ria's smile fell and she shook her head. "Doesn't do it for me, the horns and all."

"Just once my Sky, you could fall into bed with someone without feeling they had to know your secrets."

"There's only two."

"Yeah and both are pretty much not going to come up while we're following this lot. Unless you were willing to tumble with Blackwall? At least that's one secret down."

Ria's body language turned guarded and Ruby could only sigh, patting her friends arm. "You have _us_ Luria. You'll always have our group of Wardens."

"Yes but no one told us when gulping down from that chalice it was going to make cold baths a necessity." Ria grumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "Nightmare." She said by explanation and Ruby just snickered.

"Only a few things can cure the after effects. _Sex, slaughter, or lots of cold water!_ " Ruby sang the last bit and grinned wickedly. "Spar?"

"May as well. We're both up." Ria agreed and went to gather her gear.

"Seriously though Sky, baldy is not so bad looking for an elf. I mean, he'd be sexier with hair but his voice is pretty delicious. Or you could just pounce Cullen. You've had lots of friends with benefits in the past and you can't tell me he's not pinnable?"

"If he didn't have moon eyes towards the herald perhaps." Ria agreed as she started tying on her greaves. "Cullen wouldn't risk a chance like that again, if he ever gets the nerve to do anything, just for a good tumble. I think losing Amell almost did him in for a time. He actually _wrote_. The man doesn't write."

"We could share that delectable Ser Barris..but really I think Cullen's a better go. You two know each other, he knows whatcha are.."

"He's all yours, and Cullen knows _one_ of my secrets." She reminded Ruby who just sighed.

"Well you haven't even wanted to pounce any of our fellows regularly since.." And Ruby snapped her jaw shut tight worried she had just ruined the mood.

"It was five years ago, Ruby." Ria spoke softly.

"Don't even start. You have names memorized from the first in the company when you joined and all the way since, no matter how many fell before they made it to try their luck at the cup of no take backs." Ruby scolded her, she hated when Ria tried to pretend all the loss didn't sting. Lily and Ruby had taken a lot of work to get in through the woman's barriers and there was no way the dwarf was going to let the templar put them back up just because the usual help she had was off with their brethren.

"Tobias and I weren't lovers for more than a month! You make it sound like I was in love with him."

"It was special with the two of you. An you could always go back when you needed the edge off." Ruby huffed and crossed her arms, watching the small smile Ria got at the reminder. She needed them. Oh true, Tobias didn't love her in the end like a lover or a wife but he still loved her dearly.

"I became an idea. An Ideal even..not a real woman. I began to think he'd never say no even if he wanted just to not disappoint me." Ria clarified and shook her head with a smile, armor once more on and halberd across her back. "I went down with him into the Deep. I watched him fall.."

Because there was always _one_ Warden who would go down with them, return, be certain they fell fighting darkspawn and didn't become one. It was a dangerous task, one that others had often fallen themselves performing. Ria did it whenever the chance came up.

"I know. Are you mad I brought him up?"

Ria shook her head because she knew why Ruby had. Before Tobias she hadn't taken a _lover_ in years and she hadn't even taken casual flings save for a few wilder Warden parties since. It was a good reminder.

"Except now I'm going to remember how nice it was to wake up with someone and be cranky."

"Hey I heard Cullen is going to be at the training ground early. You can beat him up silly for giving you a rank." And the dwarf felt zero remorse for the suddenly dangerous look to Ria's eyes. Really, Cullen had doomed them all and didn't know it, he was in for a good thrashing to help settle Ruby's nerves over the fiasco. With any luck the mages and templars would both be arriving that day and get a look at Ria knocking down a man much bigger than she was and it would help her friend keep the two groups in line.

Heck. It was almost enough of a looming headache to make Ruby pray to Andraste. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A little foul language here. A lot of craziness. More flowery Templar and the first real signs of the templar/mage attraction and reasoning in my head for this in this story. I'm writing for chapters so far in the future that it's just killing me..oh the twists I have in store..Any but the chant of Light (which belongs to Bioware) songs/lyrics are made up by me for this story. They ALL have a purpose later on.

()()()()()()()

"What's going on?" Varric asked his fellow dwarf as he leaned beside Ruby, eyes noticing that the commander curly was gearing up as he didn't usually. Full armor, helm out, and even two helping him put all that old gear on.

"Cullen pissed off Sky." Ruby grinned. They'd slowly amass an audience but Ruby wasn't going to look away for anything.

"How did that happen? She seems pretty hard to upset. Well unless you go messing with the mages. Come to think of it, she'd probably have given Blondie a fit..he was always convinced Templar's were the worst thing ever."

"The one who made the chantry explode? Cat obsessed?"

"You read the tale then. Yeah, same."

"Huh. Probably would have. Glad we don't have to deal with that little problem. Sky's not _hard_ to upset she just usually doesn't let on if she is. But there's this long standing thing where she can't tolerate being given a ranking and stuff usually goes to piss over it. We brought back a lot of templars, or will have when they get their massively armored backsides over here...and to settle Cassandra and Leliana, Cullen dubbed her Knight-Commander."

"Quite a jump in rank from Weaponsmistress."

"Oh yes, and she's really not happy. You will even get to hear her not sound like a good little soldier. When Sky's pissed she can sound just like any of us. Filthy."

Ruby smirked then, noticing as the last of Cullen's armor was fixed, with the furred cloak off for the time being and his helm in place. Yeah, there was a big turn out. While Lily and Ruby had been the latest of the Warden's to insist Ria learn how to be showy to assist with things there was a natural understanding of how to deal with large crowds that came to her including ensuring any audience would be played to. Seeing two that had numerous rumors flailing about -all of them wrong as Ruby knew- going to fight? A good portion of Haven was there to witness.

"Are you certain about this Ria?" Cullen's voice came from under his helm. Ria had actually donned one as well, and yet despite the heavier armor Cullen wore she did not seem at such a disadvantage. Ria's more light and medium armor blend would give her far better mobility and her halberd let her have a distance advantage. Elven muscles when properly trained were vastly stronger than their lithe frames belied as well. Ruby was observing the two with a practiced eye. Neither was as relaxed as they appeared, Cullen was nervous but determined. He'd be a tricky opponent. But Ruby had absolute faith in how stubborn and determined Ria was. Cullen was a fine man, an excellent Templar. Ria was a Warden and her favorite line from the oath was _in death Sacrifice_. She did not know how to do things only half way.

"Coin is on Ria." Ruby suggested as she watched Ria checking her bracers were fastened tight around the armored gloves she did not generally wear unless planning to be fighting. Usually leather was enough, paired with the metal bracers. She was expecting Cullen to be a challenge.

"Okay, I'll bite and side with Curly." Varric hummed.

"Ria.." Cullen started again but Ria finally spun her halberd once.

"Cullen."

"Are you-"

"Your ass is mine to pound so hard you're going to think that you consented to riding Bull after several tankards." Ria flat out interrupted him without an ounce of humor in her voice. It was not that unusual, soldier's had a certain way of talking after all.

"Very well." Cullen sighed but unlike many of the chortles in the audience (and Bull and Sera's loud jeers of approval) he was not surprised at the words. Not waiting Cullen charged for her, sword sweeping out in a practiced motion that was exceedingly fluid. His shield moving to cover his exposed side as her halberd swirled into action. There was less a clanging of weaponry and more screeching sliding of metal and loud bangs. The two did not stay in one place but were constantly in motion.

Cullen had fought with Ria many times but it was over ten years ago. Where he had greatly improved and knew to keep moving, striking, bashing even towards her with his shield he could only deflect her halberd never seem to catch it. Striking at it with his blade proved unlike many hers did not have a wooden shaft and the reverberation made Cullen grit his teeth. Ten years and he couldn't seem to get a proper strike in because he could only get in range if she allowed it.

Twisting and thrusting her weapon in arcs and spins Ria could go entirely on the defensive, forcing his blade and shield in turn to go wide or out of the way allowing her another hit. Exacting control, knowing her weapon intimately. If Cullen was not mistaken it was even the same she'd always had, she knew precisely how to use it to an advantage. In her lighter armor she wasn't wearing out as fast either, whereas he felt the familiar burn from hefting a twenty five pound shield before you took into account the weight and pressure from having it hit. The same problem was happening with his sword, and the armor he wore. Every moment was one he was less effective, though as a lifelong soldier Cullen's ability to fight was much higher than a younger but newer recruit.

The issue was the legendary Warden Stamina. Cullen knew Ria had it and Elves who chose the path of a warrior were often more than a match for their human counterparts. Slighter forms were also lighter, more dextrous but the ease he'd seen the tattooed one that followed Hawke back in Kirkwall swing an immense great sword with only one hand? It was likely far more dangerous when an elf chose a specialty and devoted themselves to it. That was exactly what he was facing off against with Ria and her halberd.

"Had enough yet?" He panted out but had to bring up his shield with a grunt at the force of her incoming blow.

"Hm." It was just a sound, an acknowledgment not of his question but the real reason he was asking it. Because Cullen knew Ria was a Warden, knew about their stamina in battle. Knew it was vastly greater than any templar outside of the ranks should have. She should be tired, as he was. A step back, and the halberd fell into the primary defensive hold she used. "Yes. Thank you."

"Always so polite. When not being crude and vulgar." Cullen grinned and gratefully dropped his shield, sheathing the blade. Weapons became heavy much more swiftly than most gave consideration for. "Tie?" He offered with a grin as he yanked off his helm. It was a cheeky remark and for an answer his feet were knocked out from under him with a rapid twist of her weapon utilizing only one hand, now pointed at his neck with the blade resting along his chin, over the gorget that should have saved him.

"I think not." Though Ria's voice was even he could see the smile upon her lips from under her helm. She knew he had done that on purpose to lose without either of them truly failing.

"Okay, I deserved that. I concede." Cullen laughed but his smile was wide as he yielded and accepted her hand to help him up. Once more deceptively strong for her lithe frame, she did not even stumble as she braced herself to assist the commander from the ground.

"So curly, feel like you rode the Bull?" Varric jeered out playfully and Cullen's shoulder's visibly stiffened.

"I will be exhausted and bruised, yes. From a friendly fight."

Anything further to say was interrupted by the arrival of the templars and the lovely chaos that apparently no one had gotten around to informing the Herald. Or the mages. Ria groaned and then glared at Cullen, good mood once more vanished.

"I will handle the Templars. You go deal with that herald you keep wanting to kiss and chickening out over."

Cullen's spluttering behind her was ignored as she moved to intercept Ser Barris before any of the tired Templar's could react negatively to the fear and glaring directed their way from the mages. Tensions riding higher than they should be, if not for the fact that most of the current forces for the inquisition were actually woefully unaccustomed to battle and long extended time at a war camp. You did not leave your troops to mill around as cattle, but that is precisely what the hodgepodge of this village had fallen into habit over.

"Ser Barris. Did you have any troubles along the way?" Ria pitched her voice and saw as the entire group of nearly two dozen Templar's turned, in formation, to the sound. Most of them were rigid in their armor having realized the precarious state they had marched into, but Cassandra was near and they would hold the Seeker in high regard. If need be, she could pull Cassandra in to assist in keeping the Templar's in line.

Ruby had followed, and wanted to laugh seeing each of the Templar's all but straighten up while seeming more at ease. Some people needed a person to follow, and these Templar's were half devoted to Ria as their leader already without the Warden-Templar even realizing it. The berserker wondered how many may swap in their fancy armor for the silver and blue of a Warden whenever they could keep hidden no longer? At least half perhaps?

"Serrah Luria, nothing we could not deal with. Mostly a few bandits and beasts about." He glanced then to where Cullen was whispering back and forth with the petite form of the Herald who looked as angry and frightening as a puffed up kitten. Considering that Cullen's nickname was the Lion, it was truly all the more amusing. Also, distressing to those who respected the chain of command. Herald or not it was Cullen who had the experience, the knowledge of battle and allies. Not the dalish.

"Cullen neglected to figure things out before hand but you are under my command, until after the Breach is dealt with." She gave a wry smile then. "Much to my disgruntlement I have temporary appointment as Knight-Commander."

"You are not pleased for such an honor?" One of the sisters asked, curious but respectful enough to not address her by title or offer congratulations where the recipient did not desire them.

Ria shook her head. "I serve, I do not lead save perhaps by example."

"With what we have seen you capable of.." Ser Barris began and then paused. He re-examined Luria now, away from the keep, the worry and fear. The days in the wilderness had done them all well and with fresh eyes he raked them over the light armor clad form before him. She held herself with both utter confidence and humility, aside from the faintly decorative scroll work etched into the metal she wore there was nothing to her attire that was other than purely functional. Even her weapon was elegant in it's sheer simplicity. Perfection of form rather than designs. Her hair was long but in a style almost severe. Nothing about her declared rank, declared she was a Templar who had been able to direct all of them against a powerful Envy demon without casualties and cleanse the fortress in the process.

She seemed, rather, just a tall and stately elf.

"I understand." And he did, catching her in a full soft smile as she realized it. Because, yes, Ser Barris could see how if Luria garbed herself properly, abused those abilities she had shown and likely others? She could become a cult figurehead in a very short amount of time. None of that went with her declaration to serve people, to protect mages and those who feared them alike. They were very lucky she was not the soul wearing the green light upon her palm.

"Yeah generally Ria won't take any sort of command." The dwarf at her side grinned, leering at Barris. "But Cullen got her by the tits. Not literally, they aren't like that. You could grab mine though."

Ria could not hold her laughter back seeing Ser Barris' enormous eyes at the remark Ruby made. "Ruby can you show them where the soldier's are bunking, and they are to stay? I had best go look properly contrite to our Herald.."

Ruby rolled her eyes and gave Ria a look, mumbling very softly under her breath, aware that as close as they were with her ears Ria could hear. "Someone needs to spank the girl. She's letting all this go to her head."

"She is, Ruby, younger than Lily."

"Lily was never that bad."

Ria lifted a brow and smiled amused. "She was and still is far worse in ways but always had us as her foil." With that she turned. Best to handle the angry herald now. Of course the entire lot of companions and inner circle was present as Lavellan prattled on. Truly, the child had a good heart but she was thinking being named Herald thus long and whatever must have occurred in Redcliffe meant that she truly was the Herald of Andraste. There was a fever to her eyes that Ria recognized as someone who thought the world and fate was on their shoulder's and was enjoying it. A very dangerous combination. Not even just for those around her but for the young woman herself. Because eventually the circumstances would change and she would find it hard to adapt. Ria knew that one enough from the other Warden's. Even for those who did not enjoy what Fate did to them, adapting as the world changed was harsh.

"Commander, herald.." She inclined her head to the others but refrained from naming all of them. Really with how many Lavellan was amassing it was starting to feel more like an army instead of a rough band attempting to fix something. Feel like it perhaps, but the lack of direction and order swiftly gave away the truth.

()()()()()

"Weaponsmistress." Lavellan replied tilting her head up to meet the gaze of the taller elf, and in her own mind mind now her name was only Lavellan. She had stepped away from being herself, was something more formal. She had been haunted by so much in that future. Oddly, no one had mentioned Ria or Ruby. Perhaps they were not so loyal, was the insidious thought in her mind. All her companions spoke only of the events, the Elder one, the death of the empress. Perhaps Cullen would have but he had been lost to some monstrous creature and it had traumatized the dalish girl to put him down. To see him twisted into a creature of madness.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely, and with the mages. The situation with the Templars was complex and they are here to assist." The templar offered, and Lavellan bristled at the way she perceived the former friend of Cullen -more than that indeed if half the rumors were true- speaking down to her.

"We are going to use mages on the breach, this was _my_ decision, weaponsmistress." Lavellan said as she stood straight trying to pull off every inch the Herald so many declared her as, all too aware of eyes upon them.

Ria unconsciously shifted her own pose and the height advantage the older she-elf had was some help, but more it was that she was so entirely confident in what she did for others, not her own good, that had Ria's words ring. "A fine plan, but with the mages spent in aiding, who then shall guard them? Guard Haven? Curious souls may come when the gaping maw in the sky is vanished and the most likely course upon your success is for the village to rightfully fall into revelry. It would be best to have trained warriors ready."

"You think they would agree?" Lavellan was backing down a little when instead of insisting on the Templar's aiding her, as Cullen seemed to desire, the former weaponsmistress was conceding to the Herald's choice.

"It was somewhat a condition upon their coming." Came the admission.

"Herald, I was there. Let us adjourn and fill you in." Cassandra's gaze cut over then. "It would be best if you stayed back, Knight-Commander Luria." And Lavellan felt petty for it, especially hearing the new title resting upon the older elf's shoulder's, but was pleased _her_ war council still felt it best to meet with her alone.

()()()()()()

Ria hated politics, hated the posturing but the open mouth of more than a few, including the Dalish girl and the bashful expression upon Cullen as he realized he had to now explain his promoting Ria to the elf he had the beginnings of emotions for? Yes. Cassandra's move was well played. Clearly the Seeker had also caught the change in the Dalish's demeanor. Pride and arrogance was writ upon her face as much as the shadows in her eyes and a new ambition.

"I will see to the settling in of the Templars." She agreed and sighed as she stepped back, watching them depart. Ria did not move however, fighting off the strain of knowing she'd now have a jealous and guarded herald who clearly heard too many rumors about Ria and Cullen. At least there was evidence Cullen's affection was not so entirely one sided.

"You seem most, displeased, with the situation. I would have expected you to be ecstatic upon your promotion. A significant one, to be certain." Solas remarked as he moved to stand beside her, leaning upon his staff. The expression upon the apostate carefully blank as his voice. Coming to strike when she was wearied and likely to say more than she meant.

"It is but a title, in the end it means nothing. I accepted under duress and only on the condition that I be permitted to relinquish it when the Inquisition is done with all of this mess with the sky being torn."

"The veil." He corrected her, still distant.

"When the green goes away." Ria snarked, and then chuckled. "Forgive me I just.." Ria shook her head then, and rubbed at her damaged ear. Wearing the helm earlier had irritated it.

"No, perhaps I should apologize. I have hardly been consistent. Despite your keeping to your word and professed beliefs most admirably I switch from treating you as I would any other common elf to expecting you to backslide into the Templar's known brutality of mages."

"Backslide?" Ria asked, genuinely baffled.

"Yes, clearly something had to have happened on your part to feel enough guilt for your new mindset but.."

"Solas." The voice made him stop. It had a ring of command to it that was utterly stern. He had not been spoken to quite in that way since Mythal's death. "I have _never_ done as you accuse me."

"In your earliest days surely.."

"Never." Ria's eyes almost seemed to glow he noticed as she glared, it was a fierce thing, if his anger burned like ice hers was steel and iron. Cutting glare indeed, as she lifted her chin ever so slightly. "Not all of us entered service to offer obedience to the maker, oppression of those with magics we can never hold or understand. Some of us are merely talented in directions we take and living as close to what we feel is right. Your baseless accusation is as if I started doing precisely what so many do, be they Templar or layman and judging all mages based on abominations brought about from petty desires instead of desperate actions."

Solas started to say something but he found he could not. Indeed was he not continuing his constant antagonizing and then friendly switching of polarities again right now? "You are..correct. I confess I am not usually so.."

Ria's brow raised. Just one as something crossed her expression, a slight understanding. "Am I the first Templar you've had ...any, pleasant talks with?"

"Indeed."

A pinch of her fingers to her nose as Ria sighed. "Oh that figures. Can I explain this later? I need to go see everyone settled in first."

"Explain what..? I could accompany you."

With a groan Ria turned away. "It's a known fact in the order that Templars and Mages tend to be drawn to each other and if too disparate in their strength it gets combative on one side. Something about the Fade seeking balance or the like, I never paid that much attention to the words so much as the effects. Where did you think the strict rules against the two groups being alone together when still learning in the circle's came from?"

The strangest sound came out of the elven apostate at that proclamation.

"A convenient excuse but I do believe you said you would not toy with flirtations in my direction?"

"You know you get far more wordy when on the defensive." Ria chuckled. "Whereas I do when I feel protective. Interesting. It is not in a.." Sighing she shook her head. "Madame Vivienne's perhaps a better one to explain it, being a mage from a circle that was known to stay true to the better Templar teachings regarding mages. The gist of it is however, most mages and templars become like water, seeking their own level. The stronger a mage the more templar's are wary if they are weak in their abilities. Not understanding the unease, or why they feel better in the company of more templars when near that mage they can mistake it as danger rather than that they are simply inadequate to assist or suppress as need be. The same happens with mages, if there is a balance or close enough to one, they can get along well."

"So your blood mage and yourself?" Solas frowned, curious as to where this was going if a ploy.

"Not even closely matched but circumstances allowed us to bypass that. There were many mages in the Collector's hold and as a group they clustered to me like chicks to a mother hen if Ruby's description is to be utilized. More mages to balance it, and proof over time that it would not be an abused trust."

"Yet I noticed you are not ill at ease as the other templar's are. Madame Vivienne dismissed you however, should she not have noticed?"

"She'd be familiar with being around large groups of Templar's outnumbering her and likely find comfort in it not a threat and thus not even notice. It isn't like something out of a bard's tale with flash of light or mystical nature, Solas!" Ria laughed and then waved to Ser Barris as he and the others were inspecting the house they'd be cramming into.

"What isn't?" Came Barris's voice as he walked over, shoulder's easing as he put some distance from the very forward dwarf.

"Ria was entertaining me with a child's tale of mages and templar's..and something about being drawn to each other."

"Oh. Is there much truth in that?" Barris asked Ria. "I had heard of it mind, the lieutenants that came with us have had some experience in the circle but I never served. I had heard it was why they often kept the stronger Templar out of the circle unless they were leading other Templar's though. Something about not keeping a clear head and fussing."

Ria chuckled, and shrugged. "Guilty as charged. Cullen has many a tale of my disappearing for hours with a lot of the younger mages to help them settle in. Once I ceased scaring them. I'm told my initial attentions are often regarded as hostile."

"I was quite certain you were going to attack.." Solas agreed, remembering how she had approached.

"Yes, Lieutenant Doughtier often said he was attacked by fearful mages on his first approach even if he was eager to ascertain a lack of danger to them. You have a different theory?"

"There is certainly no 'starstruck recognition of magic' going on." Solas drawled, and was entertained despite himself at the looks the two Templar gave him.

"No but we _do_ sense magic. Even latent, it is part of why we can hunt down apostates. Well, could." Barris corrected himself. "Serrah Luria, you are suggesting then, some of that initial..hostility..is more an awareness of what? A poor match in strength?"

"Of a sort. Do you feel threatened or respond to the threat when you have in the past met a weaker mage and the encounter went sour?"

"I was responding to the attack."

Ria spread her hands then. "Precisely. When cornered, everything cowers or bites. That is just nature. If the mage has never faced a Templar above their capabilities to take on that did anything but mistreat them, they would not wait to defend themselves and we cannot fault them that. A mage with that same experience maybe willing to taunt, escape, almost play with weaker templars whereas your first reaction would be to find the company of others, aware you were outmatched."

"And in time, around the weaker ones?"

"History proves generally one becomes a bully or a protector in those situations." Ria agreed.

Solas gave her a sidelong look, the question out before he thought to censor it. "You oft proclaim to protect mages. As a whole."

Ria cleared her throat knowing there was no other choice but to be honest. "Yes."

Ser Barris nodded. "With what I witnessed..I would not doubt to be terrified of any mage you felt threatened by, Serrah Luria."

The implications though, and how at ease she was around Solas when he was decidedly anything but a threat made the ancient Elvhen frown. Most likely it was only because he was still so weakened from his long slumber. That his hostility may be from being _weaker_ than the Templar standing at his side was... the gears in his mind turned again however and he could acknowledge once more that this proof she was stronger than most of her order only meant more he needed to find a way to get her under his directive.

If what she had said was true, it also meant she felt more than just slight obligation to defend him. As much as the jab towards his strength was bile in his mouth, it would be enjoyable as he returned to how he belonged to see her confusion. With a potential answer to the mystery of why he was seeking out and yet so hostile in her company answered, Solas felt he could once more put his paranoia from his mind.

()()()()()()()()()

The templar's did as pledged while the mages went to seal the breach. They set watches, rotations, and while they smiled and enjoyed the celebration, they stayed apart standing guard. It was their way. Ruby and Ria at the far side, arms touching as they respectively leaned or sat upon a fence to allow them to be at the same height. Under her breath, just for Ruby, Ria was singing in her true voice, impossibly beautiful.

" _Shedding blood cut from veins,_

 _to ease the burning of taint deep within._

 _Ancient and new lines mingled to offer a solution._

 _Merged and changed yet ever as before._

 _The dragon brought down by a single blow._ "

Of course, that was when things went mad.

()()()()()()()()()

" _And so I come prepared to Fall, to offer my blades as my shield and give my all. My heartbeat sounds a drum to follow.._ " Ruby muttered under her breath as she unlatched the safety ties upon her dual axes. She was mumbling a berserker's creed, something to cling to since she could not bellow out the Warden Oath. It wasn't enough. Her blood was curdling, but it wasn't catching fire right. It wouldn't blaze.

"Ria!" She screamed out, right weapon biting deep into the nearest twisted form. Who knew what it had once been, now so heavily coated in Lyrium as it was? Abomination for certain.

"What is it?" Ria replied as she twirled. The damned elf always making it seem more like a dance as she moved. And people wondered why she had the nickname of sky when she moved as if her feet had wings. Light of a beautiful silvery hue trailed over her form, curled at her feet and coated her weapon in a tarnished form of the usual Templar white that made it all the more resplendent. The Red Lyrium did not hold up well under very directed and powerful smites and silencing attacks were infuriating the abominations.

"Need fire!"

"Seriously?"

"This whole crazed red lyrium is messing with me. I mean, abominations and templars he got to from who knows where? Ugh."

That was when there was an unholy screeching from above, a monstrous and twisted dragon flying over head just to land. Ruby reached out, knocking her arm into Ria who was actually growling at the sight. There were few things Ria _hated_ like Archdemons. It was an older Warden thing Ruby figured. They wanted to go out in a way better than the deep roads. For whatever reason Ria just took it way further.

"Never mind. I think your whole Knight-Commander title issue just showed up."

Curt and brittle ancient Dwarven slipped from the elven lips. "[That's an imposter.]"

Ruby swallowed, forced down the eager berserker blood to focus on the taint. The song. She was right, while the dragon before them was twisted and wrong it sounded like the screeching of Red Lyrium.

"[Even better..I can kill it and live.]" Ruby smirked glad that she'd spent so long working on the language with Ria so they could not give themselves away, Varric was on the other side of the field. "Oh..this..is goooood.."

"The villagers!" Ria hissed, ever the protector, ever the last to think of herself. "Go my stone, and may you bring victory in your battle.." It was the closest she could say. "I need.."

"Go, Sky." Ruby looked back, saw the glow to Ria's eyes, the frantic _hate_ barely kept in control as she bared her teeth at the corrupted dragon, such an unusual look for the composed Templar-Warden. "You'd give us away otherwise."

It was _not_ an archdemon. A warden was not needed to kill it.

Visibly asserting control over her body again Ria nodded, whirled. Ruby let the madness cover her eyes and rushed back into the fray. Ria found her Templar's those injured or otherwise falling back and helped direct them and the survivors they broke in to find in the houses, to the Chantry. When the order to evacuate and a path was revealed, there was no hesitation to her. She turned to Ser Barris. "Take half the order and go in front. Guard and space out enough that if something was in wait we would not leave any span of people unprotected. I'll bring up the last of them sending in men in pairs as we go." She would be the last foot in the chantry, just in case.

No one argued with her, Cullen only gripping her shoulder tight, eyes miserable. He'd sent out the elf he was fond of to buy time for the innocents. Ria placed her hand over his, eyes understanding.

"Does the world ever stop taking..?" Cullen rasped, for her ears only. Ria smiled sadly.

"When you have nothing left to give, it continues." She replied and then dropped her hand. "After you, Commander."

They met no resistance save the wind, no troubles but the snow they trekked through. They had moved camp once for one that would provide some shelter in the mountains from a coming blizzard but most of it passed swiftly. There was always something to do. Following her example when mages or the elders were too weak, the Templar's would lift them up. At one point Ria made a sort of sling for an older mage to cling to her back out of her cloak his legs tucked up sideways to not trail in the snow that went to her calves, ignoring the chill and tied across her front. Her halberd now a staff she used to help stay up right. It had been a long journey but she kept up her low level smite, mindful of the mages around her, providing light for those around her as best she could. There was after all, many ways to use abilities that were useful, if highly unorthodox. A few of the Templar's also managed to figure out how to do the same, if none for as long as she did. Ria had the advantage of long practice on her side and once the mages about them realized her smite did not hurt, just felt odd at the edge of their senses, she had quite the grouping of them around her. Moths to a flame.

When finally everyone was settled, Ria was wavering on her feet, too exhausted, far too drained. That was when Ruby found her and hustled her to a pallet. "Not much.." She apologized and began passing her the hard tack and Warden rations of nuts and fat that they thankfully had. It was a good thing both had stopped during the attack on Haven to grab their gear. The meager bowl of porridge that was being passed around wouldn't even begin to help with the Warden appetite.

"Thank.." Ria cut off as another dizzy spell hit, hands shaking and far too pale. "bag."

"Shit." Ruby rummaged before pulling out the vial. It was a black liquid, stank like something had died and been forgotten. A concoction one of the long dead Warden's had come up with in their particular outpost and made certain was written down. What it did was replenish vast amounts of blood. There was a reason their branch of the Warden's was so near to ostracized by the others despite the talk of everything being accepted. Almost every one of the Warden's in their unit was or knew too much about blood mages for even the Gray Warden's to feel at ease.

"Only a swallow, Lily'd swat you if she knew you were even taking this. And then you're telling me what needs healing." Because they kept it on hand for Lily when she bled too much, but sometimes after a bad injury it helped them too. If you could keep it down.

"Others.."

"Screw that Sky."

Ria shook her head and gulped half the vial, making a face as she shuddered. "Not hurt."

Oh.

"What are we going to do with you?" Ruby muttered as she took the gloved and armored hands into her own larger ones, the two Warden's in hiding pressing their foreheads together as aftershocks of pain that could bring on some very uncomfortable questions if a healer looked at Ria wracked the Templar.

"Stay with me." Ria whispered, pleaded.

"Until I seek the deep." Ruby pledged honestly. "You shouldn't do that to yourself, Ria."

A tired smile came from the Templar. "The dreams are worth it."

"Like hell they are." Ruby scowled but then flinched. "Just..one of these days Ria, promise me you'll stop giving everything you have and keep something for yourself?"

Ria didn't answer her, but honestly Ruby knew better. Lily was the only one of the currently living Warden's who had ever been able to make her promise something she didn't want to do.

()()()()()()()

"Ria.." Cullen said softly, as they walked with the templars, Ruby at her other side. "It did the survivors good last night, hearing Mother Giselle sing.."

"Good one Cullen." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Do it, Sky."

"I don't think.." the elf began.

"I'm asking." Cullen cut her off and he didn't look over at her. Just ahead. "I've been where they are. You have too. When we don't fit and what we knew is changed."

Ria fell silent but the next time they stopped to rest her answer came.

It started as a hum as she found her pitch before her voice began. It was both higher and deeper in turns than Leliana's but no less pure in tone. Almost impossibly beautiful, It made hairs stand on end and no few of the templars shudder and give a breath in relief, relaxing. That it was in elvhen did not seem to matter and many a head turned in her direction. Yet Ria's eyes were closed, her head tilted back to help her hit all of the notes which echoed faintly in the mountains as they were. When the song ended rather than dying off she began it again, this time in common though only the final verse.

 _'An though I wander with weary feet, my heart broken back on the shores I left behind. My dreams spur me on for who knows, where shall I go with time. To those whose hands will reach for me, and my name will be called, where memories grow ever more fondly. I wander to seek that place to call mine..'_ The song was sorrowful, a journey without end but always hope with the last refrain softly spoken. Ruby knew it was a very old song, one that came with first of the Warden's, and it was also one Ria sang after every passing in battle or as one of them went to venture into the Deep Roads.

It seemed, right, to sing it after so many had perished at Haven even if only Ruby knew the full extent of her sister in Gray's tonal range and this was but a small piece of it.

"I do not know that song." Cullen admitted and Ria smiled.

"I found it on my travels." Ria answered softly, after she drank from her waterskin.

"Could you..perhaps?" and with Cullen's hand gesturing around Ria was treated to the sight of many of those weary and heartbroken looking a little better. Hefting her halberd as they stood to walk again, the templars falling in behind her, Ruby at her side, she nodded.

"For you and our charges." She answered softly. Ruby patted her arm. The dwarf knew her very well, knew that like her, they were both aching for the gryphon banners and the blue and silver attire. Lamenting that their brother's and sisters amongst the Gray were not there.

Cullen's smile was wide as he went to rejoin the others around the Herald. As they moved, though gentle in tone so any could join in without fearing imperfections in their own voice Ria proved she may not believe, but she did indeed know the chant.

Her voice began, as the chant of light was meant to be done, in song with a seemingly fitting passage.

 _Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken  
There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call.  
"Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,  
An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown.  
You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr.  
Within My creation, none are alone." _

The next verse had Leliana, Mother Gisele and the templars joining in. Ignoring the curious gaze of Iron Bull, Solas, Ellana, and others, as they made their long way through the mountains Ria continued to lead them in the chant.

"You've a gift." Leliana confessed, approaching her at the campsite that evening. After a time Ria had needed to rest her voice but many had been willing to take it up then. "Truly your faith makes me remember what I loved so dearly in the Chant."

"My thanks, Nightingale yet I am no Andrastrian." Ria answered softly, tearing her stitches back out before fixing them where a hem to her cloak had been damaged using it as a sling. "I know the chant of light because all Templars must know it."

"Where do you find your faith then, if not with the Maker?" And Leliana sat beside her, remembering long ago campfires during the fifth blight and hours she had sang and asked questions then.

"I find my faith in caring for those who need me. For doing all I can." Ria answered while in her blood the taint pounded all the more since Haven and she felt it as if it beat out the Warden's Motto in it's soft staccato to counter the words she spoke instead. _In Peace, Vigilance.._

"Would not that be considered the Maker's work?"

"One day when my eyes do not open again, I shall have answers as to the beyond. Until then, my only drive is to live, and live well. To do so utmost of my abilities and answering my moral call which once set me so far astray from the other Templars they looked at me askance. For one is expected to adhere to the charge of the chantry even if ones inner guidance screams it is wrong."

"And now a host of templars follow you." Leliana said, her eyes curious. "Forgive me if I see in all of this, once more, the hand of our Maker even if you do not. The order of Templars falters and one is sent to them whose faith is shining so greatly as to learn but not cleave to the chant. To seek beyond..I understand now why Cullen puts such trust in you."

Ria smiled softly. "I can only do what I must." _In War, Victory.._

"It is all we can ever hope for." Leliana agreed and stood, leaving Ria to her part of the distant fire as the templars did their best to help everyone. Ruby had approached at some point and her hand fell upon Ria's un-armored shoulder with the weight of her gauntlet. Comfort. Familiarity.

"Sky?"

Ria's pale gaze met the darker one of her dwarven friend who breathed out, understanding. The crooked smile as she mouthed the lines that had always led to Ria's whenever the Warden's had muttered their creed. _In Death?_

She felt the templar-Warden's frame tremble under her hands but if it was in eagerness or despair, joy or heartbreak, only the elf would know and her mouth formed only one word. The word that summed up Ria better than any other. _Sacrifice._


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Finally, have some fluff. This is a semi slow burn Solasmance due to the issues they have to work out mostly on the old wolf's side. But people harboring secrets are wary anyways.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was admittedly, becoming a habit for Solas to wake at dawn and observe from his location as the dwarf and elf silently would go away from the camp to watch the sunrise. This morning however the dwarf was off to the side with Ser Barris, whom was asking questions quietly. For a templar, he was proving...tolerable enough. Much like Cullen. He would still not seek either out unless he had something to gain however. Simply did not feel they were worth his time.

Of those Templars worth the energy to converse with..There was no sign of Ria. Curiosity brought Solas to his feet and in the mountains as they were, the only other direction that made sense to go was up along to trail. Over a few rocks he climbed, not even needing his staff for Solas had spent a year wandering before the events of the Breach in Haven returning him to fitness fairly swiftly.

Without her armor clad only in tunic and leggings, leaning on the ever present halberd, stood the Templar. Pausing, Solas just observed her from a distance. Her hair was loose, not yet confined for the day as if she had woken recently. With the beginning pre-dawn lighting, she looked closer to one of the Elvhen if far too casually dressed for even the lowliest of peasants.

"Join me?" Ria's head did not turn but the apostate did move towards her side. "Your magic is easy enough to sense at such a short distance." She offered and Solas inclined his head. Yes, Templar's did sense magic but he was always exceptionally careful to hide most of his. It was one of the annoying things about templars, their ingesting of lyrium allowed them a sensitivity to magic that could then let them start to narrow down where a mage was. If close enough. Ria had not seemed to have felt Solas until he was nearly upon her and that was truthfully a relief.

"You do have me at a disadvantage there, seeing as unless drawing on your abilities you are as easy to overlook as any other." grimacing Solas realized all of his skills at eloquence tended to fail around the female elf even when he was not attempting to antagonize, but she chuckled.

"Truly that's not something I mind. Probably has to do with my avoiding Lyrium." She agreed, finally her pale gaze met his own. "Are we back to conversing?"

Or are you going to start sniping at me and avoid me once more was the unspoken questions. Solas sighed and nodded. "Your very nature troubles me, I suppose the history of enmity between our two chosen fields gives plenty of fertile ground for that. The rest of the time I find our conversations to be pleasant. I apologize for my reaction after..though I was of course, aware of your nature as a Templar I had not witnessed your capabilities. It is still exceedingly unpleasant to experience" Ria smiled at him and then her gaze was drawn back to the sky, the growing light revealing circles under her eyes. As it was something of his forte, the world of dreams and slumber, recalling the screams in one nightmare that had sent him rushing to her cabin. "You are not resting well?"

"No. Nightmares are something I have been afflicted with for more years than I can count." She answered honestly. The reasoning of course, was the taint pulsing in her veins, though it was once more soothed after she had overstretched herself so far. It was like a whirlpool, drawing her in, sucking her under and then she'd be on the outer locations once more for a time. Ever repeating.

"I see." He could have offered to aid her in handling them but he did not, that would require a level of trust neither had in the other right now. "I seem to recall in the Tavern you professed to be terribly unknowing of the Chant, yet you've recited much of it these past few days."

"I know sections. You pick it up when everyone around you says it unceasingly." She teased. "There was an entirely dull time I watched a group of devoted Andrastrian's not say anything but parts of the chant at each other for hours. It was like watching infants babble at each other, each understood but they truly were saying nothing."

"That first day when you sang.."

"Ah. I did wonder why you had not brought it up." The Elvhen song, an old one. "I did tell you there was a journal in an outpost with much in it. That was written down, I suppose, so it would not be forgotten."

"I've heard it before. In the Fade, I did not expect to hear it again in the waking world."

"Generally..." Ria hesitated but they were not yet needed in camp. Most would not even be awake though the dawn had come upon them all, easing something in Ria as she had mouthed her usual litany. "I sing it when someone passes in battle."

"Macabre use of it. It was a song sang when one would go on a journey, a sort of fare you well.." Solas neglected to mention it was from firsthand experience. Indeed, it had been quite usual even in his earliest days upon the battlefield for many that watched the troops march to sing as they came through a settlement, the last lines following the final soldier.

"And isn't the journey into whatever may await us, just that?" Ria smiled at him though she _knew_ the truth of the song's purpose she couldn't explain she sang it when escorting her fellow Warden's into the Deep Roads, and so it was all the more suitable and familiar for her to sing it if one fell in battle.

"Perhaps."

They fell into silence then, well mostly. Solas had noticed Ria had a habit of always humming if just ever so softly under the range of hearing for any non elves. It was a simple melody, one that he noticed she did in a louder range before ever singing. Curious habit.

()()()()()()()

They found Skyhold. Days and nights bled into a cacophony of activity. Still weapons mistress and with the Templar's annoyingly still calling her Knight-Commander -she glared if she saw Cullen every time she heard that until they finally ceased- Ria was always working. If not helping soldier's and the many refugees from Haven who suddenly had an urge to learn how to use a weapon after the attack swelled the training grounds by the hour; she was working with the Templar's teaching them how she saw their unions with mages and honing their abilities in precise ways little by little so that they were less a double edged sword to mage allies. Perhaps by good fortune, stubborn will, or merely that in light of what they had witnessed and the way the Templar's had followed her lead on the trek from Haven in guarding and protecting..tempers were mellowing between the two opposing groups.

The first time she found a match forming- purely in platonic ways- between a templar and mage who were getting along it set her to laughing in delight.

"yes! That's what I mean!" Ria was beaming, joy radiating from her as she gestured to the audience at the two young men who looked baffled. They had it turned out, both a fondness for the same horrible jokes and had started trading bad puns. Then during practice one day the mage had cast a barrier seeing the Templar about to be struck in the middle of a spar without thinking. Which ended up with the current situation.

"Can you explain this to us, Ria?" Asked the Templar's lieutenant. It had taken doing but everyone was just calling her by name or Serrah Luria instead of by title. Ruby was still howling in laughter at how once she spread via Varric in the Tavern about the dragon being what Ruby considered fate's payment for someone sticking Knight-Commander title on Ria's shoulder's..everyone ceased using it fast.

"You're matched. I...hold on.." She moved and then gaze sweeping over the assembled mages and soldiers nodded. "Mages..I want you to throw the lowest level of your attacks possible, just the missile forms. At both of them. Now." It was saying something that they did as bidden. Before their eyes the two men fell into what they had been trained on, Templar using his shield and going towards the mages , but he moved in front of the mage who had been at his side who had flung up another barrier and was now casting defensively. Nothing too unusual. And then Ria nodded to another soldier and they rushed in.

Breaking training, the Templar whirled and met them head on, moving the mage out of the way. Without exchanging words it became apparent to the bystanders what was happening. The two boys barely knew each other, but they were working as a team that had an almost innate understanding. Mage and Templar equally matched as they stepped forward and back, supporting each other as if they had trained for it. Ria withdrew and the mages stopped casting.

"That...is what we are looking for. Ideally. If you are a good match, about on equal standing between what one can suppress and attack and the other in mana _that_ occurs naturally. No matter how short a time you've known each other. You two are dismissed for the day to go drink, eat, and take a vacation as long as you spend time together."

After that the Templar's and mages seemed far more willing to interact. A few potential others seemed as if in time they may also be able to work in such a fashion but everyone was too tired to continue finding out. Still, for the first afternoon Templar and Mages walked away looking thoughtful. Solas had been observing, indeed most of Skyhold enjoyed watching Ria train the Templar's as it was interesting to see them learning in entirely new ways how to act and react. Fine tuning their smites and silencing abilities, to learn friend from foe on the battlefield better. This was the first time they had evidence of what Ria kept insisting could be, what Vivienne's heartfelt agreements when the matter of a good pairing of Templar and Mage took into reality.

"Is it always, one on one?" Solas asked as he approached later, having waited until he thought the Knight-Commander would be alone. Truthfully he found if they did not have an audience it was easier for them both to converse. Neither was the sort who preferred attention upon them unduly. Ria personally ensuring all the gear was put away as the sun fell as she did daily. She wouldn't leave to eat until assured by her own eyes and hands that nothing was damaged.

"Hm?"

"Earlier, with the boys."

"Sometimes. It can take two or three to one as well on either side. If properly established great friendships are possible." Ria glanced over, and smiled. "Back in Fereldan there was an apostate I ran into at times by the name of Malcom. He'd a good Templar friend back in Kirkwall who risked everything to help his friend be free of the circle when he saw how much Malcom wanted to run away and be allowed to wed a woman he loved. Come to think of it..I think his younger son was a little enamored of the armor I had at the time, we met in an inn and I had to reassure him and his family I wasn't going to arrest them. Took out a map and pointed out where to go so they didn't run across any patrols I knew of."

"You didn't mind they were apostates? Out of the circle?" Solas wasn't certain why but this constantly surprised him even as he was starting to wonder how much of a Templar, outside of the abilities, Ria had ever been.

"We have a right to live as we wish as long as not harming others." Ria shrugged. "Or are you forgetting one of my charges?" She did not openly speak of the blood magic but Solas nodded.

"It is..hard to believe. I may need to witness that someday."

"Lily?" Ria groaned. "Considering I've yet to get a letter back after I sent one briefly explaining a loss of Haven and that Ruby and I were alive? She'll find a way to come back. Stubborn little thing never listens when she thinks I need fussing over."

"And here I believed you were the mother hen?" Solas found himself teasing her, enjoying the disgruntled look on her features.

"It goes both ways. They're my sisters."

"I don't see the resemblance."

Ria chuckled, but she did wince at her slip. "Fought together so long, they're family. I've none by blood.." Well so to speak unless you counted darkspawn taint. "But numerous brothers and sisters through the Order." Both of them to be honest. For just a moment the aching in her heart was too much and Ria put a hand to her head as the roar of the song increased. She heard it, that changed song, had since before the Conclave. They all had but it was quieter than _their_ song so it was usually easy to ignore. When she was weaker emotionally though, it gained purchase. As if tied to negative emotions in a way the usual calling never was. Really that every other group of Warden's had gone to freak out over it had made the group Ruby and Ria hailed from wonder if they weren't all chickening out of the eventual end that awaited them. Because just rushing into panic was entirely the opposite of how Warden's usually reacted. Rumors of the Hero of Fereldan seeking a cure to the Calling, a way out, had set many of the Warden's from other outposts to whispering of leaving the order. Or at least before their Calling became too much. Not a single one of them would have done the same, not Ruby, or Lily..or even their 'Nug shit' Captain.

"Are you well?" And Solas's hand was on her forehead, startling her. Startling him if his slightly widened eyes were any sign, it was the first physical contact they'd shared in a while but it was still just a touch. It made Ria's shoulder's relax though, seeing a return to that first night they spoke so openly. He was not just saying pretty words back to her that day when they observed the dawn breaking on the way to Skyhold. Solas truly was attempting to move beyond his distrust of Templar's. At least where she was concerned.

"Nightmares." She offered with a strained smile but did not pull away. Ria did not wish the rather hermit like apostate to feel his touch repulsed her, not with how easily he wished to find problems between them that were not there.

"I see..there are some teas that could help with that." And the face he made at the word tea as his fingers fell away pulled out a laugh from her lips.

"Not fond of tea? It's a bit too fussy for me." She grinned at him. "No, generally I just try to push myself physically so I sleep deeper." It was never deep enough, nothing could be. Nothing could block out what her mind would do to the Fade with the echo of the song in her veins. The melding of memories and the song, always present, would twist and claw at her until she'd need to seek Ruby at dawn's breaking. It was part of why the very ritual itself had formed. Waking up and sharing the sunrise with your comrades to chase away the remnants of terror.

"That is hardly going to prevent dreams."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Solas paused but nodded his agreement. It was not as if there were truly many options open to her and he supposed it was saying quite a bit that Ria was not seeking to drown out the world in a bottle.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked instead, an offer of company. When Ria shook her head he nodded. "I was told the Herald intends a gathering at the Tavern..to play wicked grace."

"I am passably familiar with the game, though terrible at it." She explained with a chuckle.

"Too honest?" Solas guessed amused, even as he offered his arm to the Templar. His mouth twitched into a smile as she laughed.

"In some things perhaps, but I can never seem to keep the rules straight!"

"I see, you could always observe?"

"Someone will drag me into participating." Ria deflected truthfully and grinned at him as Solas sighed. "That, I am terribly aware of."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wicked Grace. And because I felt they should be there, Solas and Sera (Sera actually above the table) as I try to do this one in just Solas's POV which was unsurprisingly hard so it switches after a while. And Cullen feels.

()()()()()()()()()

The tavern's back room had already been reserved and apparently a game half in play when Solas brought Ria in though no longer on his arm for all it had been pleasant to have such contact with another living soul again he had not wished to start rumors.

"thought you weren't going to make it, Chuckles?" Varric always the first to greet him called out with a smile. Dipping his head he waited as those present shuffled their chairs around to make room, placing Solas beside Ria and next to the Inquisitor as Cassandra had been the first to make room. Not surprisingly, Cullen had been doing his awkward best to not let there be food for the rumors and so with one of his childish apologetic looks he had not moved over for Ria to sit there.

"I found time."

"And company I see, it is good to see you here Ria." Came the tones of Nevarran from Cassandra, always her accent bled through and it was a curiosity for Solas. Unlike Tevinter, there was much history his people did not have with her lands.

"Thank you for including me." Ria responded softly, her eyes on Lavellan. Solas noted that the enmity the herald had for her was entirely dismissed after acknowledgment by the templar. She knew her place was all the more precarious when the Inquisitor, the figurehead of this strange and complex organization, had been anything but pleased with her presence. Had indeed ever since that supposed foray into the future that she brought up to him. Demanding to know if he had ever heard of such things in his Fade travels. Lavellan had been immensely displeased at his earliest attempts to see if she had perhaps been taken in by an illusion and almost turned hostile at that time. Yet, it hadn't taken long for her to apologize, to ease back into discussions halting as they were as she tried to learn more from him. As long as he did not try to correct her misunderstandings of her peoples culture, truly it was so far from based in reality now that there seemed to be no point, she was respectful enough.

"I haven't seen much of you. You're always working, but I guess I can understand that.." Lavellan finally conceded before they began the game. Solas requested sitting the round out, having gotten a tray of food and wine to share with Ria as there had been only crumbs left by the others. He noticed she ate a good deal more than most, but considering aside from Cassandra that she was likely the most active of the women there? It was understandable.

Slowly, the stories flowed. A few carefully done ones from Bull that gave away nothing, a few from Sera that made no sense.

Cassandra was all too pleased to share tales of fools she had met over her days and yet it was when Cullen told of a recruit who came out in his smalls and stockings that Ria finally laughed so hard she closed her eyes.

"I remember that! Blessed dawn it was only my first week."

"Made an impact if I recall." Cullen agreed, grinning at her.

"More like a lack of one!"

Solas slightly canted his head, observing the casual playfulness that Cullen and Ria had. Up close however it became clear theirs was not a romantic interest. Perhaps there was a physical attraction, but no more than simply being aware that the other was considered appealing. They had history together, something they knew of but right then it became obvious as well that there was indeed depth and years shared. At least a few experiences that perhaps not even wine would shake from them to tell with others around.

"A lack of one? Whyzzat?" Sera asked from her perch and the templar's both turned to her amused.

"Ria didn't blush at the sight." Cullen answered calmly.

"Ha! Seen more than a few strapping young bucks already had you, Lady Templar?" Dorian jested from beside her. Cassandra's cheeks bloomed red at the thought even as Solas saw Ria chuckle. Not a smidgen of nervous behavior to her.

"I had a life before joining the Templar's in Fereldan, Dorian. That included more than a few lovers and each of them gave me no reason to be shy in either appreciation of the male form or my enjoying it."

"Well said!" Bull agreed but there was a sudden look to the Qunari, so, Solas thought to himself, the spy had caught her implication of years before becoming known to Cullen. Curious considering they looked about the same age. That did not leave a great deal of time. Didn't the chantry generally only take in young recruits for Templar's? She had confessed to him that she was unusually talented in the field of work she was in that night back in Haven. Perhaps he could get her to expand upon that sometime but it would explain her escaping the indoctrination of the Chant.

"You joined the order late as I did with the Seekers?" Cassandra's question was asked and Ria nodded.

"Indeed. And I was not part of it in Fereldan longer than five years, sent to other locales in Orlais before the Blight struck."

Another slip? The implications..despite being in public Solas queried her before someone else did. "Was not? Are you not then, still a Templar?"

"In the brilliance of the darkness comes the singing, the light of faith. Need to do more, give more, save others the pain. I know that one, it's a good thing even if it hurts." Came Cole's voice and it distracted many, a light touch when he spoke that seemed to have everyone else there forgetting the topic of conversation. Solas had the feeling that he had been spared, and the curious cant to Ria's form as she looked over Cole, the slight smile.

He had not realized they had met.

More tales came, Solas even providing a few about humorous events he had witnessed in the Fade. Slowly they moved through rounds of drinks and Cullen was losing some of his garments to Josephine, Ria content to hand over her coin without worries.

"Tell us a story, Ria?" Lavellan asked, once more open and relaxed, the child he had first met emerging from whatever horrors had hardened her lately. The change was well received by the woman at Solas's side as she smiled back at Lavellan.

"Well..I've not one about dark holes and naked men such as yours..at least not to repeat at the table.." came the teasing tone and a wink that set the Dalish girl laughing.

"Broken many hearts have you? I bet you have." Josephine teased.

"Maker..she had three that almost came to blows over her and didn't even pick up on it before the kids." Cullen groaned, making Ria snort.

"They had neglected to see if I was interested first."

"Is it a funny tale? I like funny ones." Cole piped up and Ria shook her head, the half glare she gave Cullen seemed to have another meaning. Had Cullen picked the story for her for a reason?

"I'm afraid it is not very clever. I was more focused on my tasks, having a group of orphans delivered from the circle in Orlais whilst the Templar's were moving the phylactery's off site in the usual shuffle that occurs. Each of the little scamps was suffering from a lack of understanding anyone around and I was essentially their baby sitter. Their Templar's had come along and truthfully I passed off much of their actions as simply a difference in culture.." Solas watched as Ria directed most her tale to Lavellan, clearly the leader of the Skyhold Templar's had not been so unaware of the hostility and pulling away of the Inquisitor as he had suspected.

Interesting, she must be as aware of the awkward and child like interest Cullen and Lavellan had for each other as the rest in the room. It was not a bad tactic, making herself seem more approachable and regular to the Inquisitor, though the way Varric and Cassandra's gaze raked over the templar at his side it seemed both were far more interested in romance than they would profess. Even, judging from the accounts Ria was weaving of the bad compliments, flowers, and attempts to impress her with fighting that she took as genuine offers to spar only to have them retracted leaving the woman confused..if it was less romantic and more a farce. It helped that Cullen interjected at times and there was a levity to Ria then that he had not seen without the presence of the dwarf at her side.

Solas was intrigued though, as it seemed none of the others to Lavellan's inner circle had born witness to this aspect of their Knight-Commander and were all but staring as if she'd shown up dressed like Vivienne and horns on her head. Perhaps, he knew her better than any save Cullen. If so it boded well for his future, when he may need a Templar to help distract attentions away from his abilities which were growing steadily now that he could leech out the latent remnants of his power that still resided in the stones beneath Skyhold.

"So what, you don't like all that romantic stuff? I thought women were fond of sweet words, flowers, being told they're beautiful?" Varric grinned as she wrapped up the tale with an ending involving the mages under her care getting so irritated they had managed to prank the Orleisan Templar's and dyed them blue with mundane methods just so they'd stop stealing her attention away and interrupting their practice sessions. Admittedly, childish, but Cullen chuckled that by the time they'd gotten the color off they'd been sent back to another circle and Ria was left unbothered. Also, unaware until someone named Thomas had brought up her Orlesian swains. ("She made this absolutely wretched sound like someone sat on a goose.." Cullen confided with a cheeky grin)

"That's not romance, Master Tethras." Ria answered instead, toying with her wine glass, her gaze suddenly fixed upon the burgundy hue within. She'd had quite a lot of it and Solas was impressed that she held her liquor so well. "Romance is in actions to ones like myself." She paused then, looking up and sharing a smile with Cullen before she shook her head, reaching up partly through the night to loosen her locks so now they tumbled about her, softening her from the more severe appearance she often had.

"What like pinning someone to a wall?" The Dwarf laughed and Ria paused, lifting a brow.

"That would fall more under the aspect of passion, I believe. Not something any who profess to follow their path as heartedly as those of us in this room do, lacks." That earned her a cheer and Solas was curious at her deflection. It seemed, so too was the nosy qunari.

"So what do you consider romantic then? Maybe it'll shed light on you n the Seeker and Cullen here." Bull leered, and the sudden focus of a few in the room was on Ria, renewed. Cassandra and Cullen seeming embarrassed, Varric and the Inquisitor highly interested for their own reasons.

Ria paused then and leaned back. There was a weight to her movements, as if she was casting back in forgotten memories for an explanation. Surely it could not take her that long to answer such a silly query, unless she was more affected by the wine than she let on. Solas toyed with the notion of having a bottle or two on hand when he met with her to ask questions on her experiences, it would be delicate work but as she'd already shown an attraction -if in jest- back at Haven he felt he could keep control of the situation enough to utilize the substance for better results.

"I've never given my heart as you imply, Master Tethras. My lovers and I were always things of friendships that sought comfort and distractions from the battle grounds." She titled her head, a swift glance to the side that betrayed a half truth. "The last such that was perhaps the closest to what you imply was a comrade, a good warrior, we fought well together as a fairly united front. I'm afraid though it stayed firmly as a friendship with as I've heard remarked, 'benefits' instead of more. He put me too much on a pedestal for my abilities as a Templar."

"What do you mean?" Lavellan said and there was a soft understanding, as if she had an idea. Ria looked over at her and smiled, but it was a surprisingly tired and aged expression on her young face and Solas wondered at the nightmares she spoke of, the screaming he'd heard one evening in the Fade.

"Some cannot look beyond a title. It's a little of where my hatred of having them came from."

"Oh. That..I understand that. I'm just me still." Yet Lavellan did not use her first name and so Solas disagreed, she had been changed by her experiences, by bearing the anchor. She did well enough he supposed, especially considering her relative youth. Yet Solas had seen thousands of times how easily power twisted and pulled at one, and while still relatively harmless, only making Lavellan cocky and arrogant as she had abilities beyond her ken whilst carrying his mark. She was unaware of the darker facets of what she was building, being used to create. In their blindness to the belief all was well even the once Right and Left hands of the Divine seemed incapable of seeing how corrupted the Inquisition already was. His agents, Qunari agents, the Carta..everyone was here. Playing their cards as surely as the group of them in this room and the Wicked Grace game.

It was part of why Solas wished to have the templar beside him, as one of his supporters. A powerful faction such as the Templar's would follow whom they saw as their leader, and she was sympathetic to mages. An elf. At least it seemed also that her theory upon the differential between Templar and Mage abilities being a good portion of the strain between the groups was also bearing out as he was certainly far more powerful back here in Skyhold than he had been before and was coming to find himself at ease around Ria.

It was time, perhaps, to see if she was open to more time in his company as he figured out where to best utilize her in the coming plans. The next time Lavellan set off on another fools errand and left him behind, he would invite the Templar to the rotunda to discuss matters. Before that perhaps he should find time to work a privacy glyph that would distract from the conversations into one of his murals.

()()()()()()()()

"I...we can't.." Cullen stammered from his office, eyes wide. Ria was not amused and leaned on the door jamb with her hip, arms crossed.

"We'll leave the door open if you are so terribly afraid rumors that I've ravaged you atop your desk will surface amongst the troops, Cullen."

The vermillion color that streaked over the man's features was better suited to when he had been a young man, not the one closer to his mid thirties but it brought no less of a grin to Ria. She had teased him mercilessly when they were both in Fereldan's circle and she'd heard of him _running away_ from Amell whenever the girl had tried to make an overture. It was priceless.

"Maker don't get that expression.." Cullen pleaded but it was too late.

"You just pictured taking someone on your desk. May I assume that while they'd share my heritage they would have say, markings upon their cheeks? A bit more of a title on their shoulder's? Hail from a clan that starts with L and ends in N?"

"Ria.."

"Oh but Cullen, the momentary _leer_ I saw! Tch, finally figure out how to fit together with a woman while in Kirkwall? Not one of your superiors, you wouldn't do that..or one lower in rank than yourself. Nor are you the sort to frequent a brothel.."

"At least you've some respect for me." Cullen bit out but there was a smile forming. Rarely had he seen this side of his friend resurface. After she'd left the only ones he had been so close to had been tortured and broken or killed by Uldred. He'd forgotten how wonderful it was to have those from your past that you needn't explain yourself too. Cassandra was almost more a mentor than a close friend for all he loved the brash Nevarran in the way of a sibling but Ria had created that distinction in his head. A big sister figure to cling to when his own was so far away.

"I do know your honor runs deep as the sky is vast." Ria said flippantly, but with a gentleness to her tone that made Cullen's shoulders straighten. "No, my suspicion dear Rutherford, is you had a lady friend with an understanding in Kirkwall. At least for a time. A widow?" Ria chuckled then at the awkward way Cullen rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. "Just friends?"

"I ah..you..back.."

Ria's lips quirked. "Hm. Paid attention when I spoke of it back in the barracks?"

"I think every man there did, not often a woman comes out and tells what she likes and why. I believe Thomas even took notes!"

"Strange, the other females in the barracks were rather taking me to task on not insisting on marriage. I told them if they found someone worthy of sharing their lives obviously that was to be clasped with joy but I clearly hadn't found such at that age."

"Punching Davis when he suggested you were more suited to a life on your back with experience may have helped them pay attention." Cullen also grinned, relaxing. Ria was a beautiful woman and he was always aware of her in the same way he was any of his surroundings. Well and every male tended to appreciate the attraction of their preferred gender. There'd been a few glances traded since she had returned, a quirk of the brow and lips from each other but the moment he'd found his eyes trailing over the form of a different she-elf, it had changed. Cullen never doubted that Ria wanted to see him happy and so he tried not to let the rumors affect him over much even if he panicked over what Lavellan may think of them.

"I do remember that. That felt good." Ria's grin was impish and drew the eyes to how young she really looked when not so serious. The fact she was only in her lesser gear helped, probably recently come from hand to hand sparring with some of the young refugees who wanted to know how to do something besides stand around helpless. "Almost as good as telling him if he ever managed to get on his back he'd be lucky with a face like his to see his partner."

"He's married now. Two kids. Dogs." Cullen blurted out and then froze. Ria's jovial nature vanished and in a few steps she was there, looking down into his face with those pale eyes that always made Cullen feel as if she could see through him down to his twisted heart. "He ..retired." The words came out, shards of glass on his tongue as the memory of Davis and his twisted cries, the blood mages taunting and torturing him. Ripping the lyrium from within his body somehow. Harvesting from him. Leaving behind a shaking man who could no longer stand the sight of his armor and sought out a farm instead. Simple life with a good chantry woman who wanted a family. Who didn't mind knowing her husband would wake screaming or need care sooner than many as the lyrium allowance kept him alive.

"Tell me." And Ria's hand was on his shoulder, she knelt at his side without flinching from the cold stones. "I am here, Cullen. You will not wander your memories alone."

Perhaps there was a better time for it, he could have put it off but the agony of withdrawal had wracked him earlier, the fears he needed to speak to Cassandra about if he could not stay away. Maker but somehow he had to work up the nerve to inform Lavellan..the risk he could be to the inquisition. It was a heavy burden. Ria would know. Could empathize.

"We had no warning. One moment all was normal, drudgery really just standing around watching them argue over cantrips. The next the hall was flooded in shades and rage demons glowing with that sickening fire. The shock was to their advantage, our disbelief fighting against our reinforcing the world against their sick magics. The moment it was realized we were off balance more mages started attacking, fleeing, dividing our attentions.." Cullen started to shake in memory of that awful time, the sound of screams, the laughter. "We still didn't know.."

Gentle humming was in his ear, pulling Cullen back from the brink. His eyes looked up, meeting the knowing gaze and Cullen nodded. He drew in a deep breath. Ria would not fault him. Though she had ties to a blood mage she would not fault him this, she had gone to the Warden's, ventured into the Deep Roads and fought Darkspawn. She was missing part of her ear due to the depravity of a mage's lackey and had always seemed older and wiser than her years. Cullen had dared to whisper to her back in the Circle of Fereldan about his heart breaking upon the visage of Amell until it seemed no longer his own and she had only smiled and supported him.

He trusted her. Gulping down air as panic began to make him tremble he focused on the soft tune she was humming and continued.

"We didn't know what we were up against. Until the first Templar there..Richard, he.." Cullen dared not close his eyes, see the armor ripping apart as his body shattered, exploded. "He'd gotten an injury. Hadn't worn his helm you know..and something dark latched on to where the cut was on his face. The skin peeled off..the screams.."

Ria shifted her position slightly, and her voice soft as it was, began an Elvhen song he did not know. Even gentle enough that it could not echo outside his office the magic that always seemed to come with her voice helped to drown out the screams. She'd sung this song, often enough to the mages and Templar's who felt homesick. Enough that he knew the translation of it. Perhaps he should surprise Lavellan and sing it for her sometime.

"/Though I wander through the darkness, I carry within me only light../"

Cullen nodded, more to himself, fought the chills of remembered horrors, and continued. "Above us, the Blood mages had taken over. Were fighting against the others, those turning to abominations then forcing the other mages to help overthrow the Templar guards only to then attack them. Just needed a little blood spilled and they could control them." Cullens eyes clenched tight in agony. "Our own brothers and sisters of the order were the ones to point swords at us and herd us away..eyes glazed over, we were but livestock to these mages who seemed to enjoy making us helpless by the hands of those we trust."

For ones sought to seek solace from the agony of Lyrium that grew daily in the sanctity of the Brotherhood of the Order, to have those same trusted friends turned against you? It was torture of the sort that haunted Cullen to this day. Could he trust _any_ save the strongest minds and wills to resist such heinous acts?

"/Never stand alone, for those who came before have lit the way. Passed their torches to my hands. A path that is over grown but my feet continue to move forward./" The song drew him back, a little louder. Cullen swallowed. He liked the sound of it, but he wanted a favor.

"In common. _Please._ " Cullen whispered. He loved the sound of the elven words but it was right now too foreign, to alike the strange vowels one of the mages would call as they summoned the alterations to the world. He couldn't take it and look back in his memories. He felt Ria sweep her hands to cradle his face, rest her forehead against his briefly before she stepped away. Only to bring over another chair and sit beside him, turned so they were knee to knee as she took his hands.

"Do you want me to start over?"

"I..no. Just..let me finish. Help me finish. Just this much." He couldn't tell it all right then but through his gloves he felt the thick leather compress his skin as Ria squeezed his hands and began. This time she was not so quiet to help hide his words for him so any passing by would not hear; and Cullen trembled, felt the sob that wanted to escape pull on his ribs. It was safe. He was safe.

"The blood magic fought against our smites, our silences. It was as if there was no reaction, no proper severing and that's when I realized the real depravity of such power in the hands of mages. We could not stop them from using it as we could when they drew on the fade." Cullen bowed his head then, pressing Ria's gloved fingers to his face, hiding it in her hands as if she was cupping over his eyes. Wishing to not see the memories. Not only did she let him, she kept singing to give him another focus. Keeping him out of the worst of his moments. Protecting his privacy.

"We were imprisoned..Taunted with illusions of what we most desired. With the aid of demons brought into the waking world! They were in my head, plucking every half made dream out, twisting it until I didn't know what was and wasn't and.." The words almost were stuck fast but this was _Ria._ Templar-Warden and the rumors of the darkspawn infested dreams she suffered could surely give her an understanding. This was his friend. The one who had walked away from Lyrium shortly after trying it and given him the first idea that maybe he could do the same despite nearly a decade and a half of ingesting the substance. That maybe they had another way besides ending up crazed and miserable, broken.

"In that twisted illusion..they gave me Amell." He whispered out his shame. For it had been such a beautiful dream that pulled at his heart and was crafted to perfection. If he'd just stayed in it, he would have never known it was false. He could have everything he wanted.

"I married her. My sister..my brothers..they were there. I saw nights spent with her in my arms and days where I observed her guiding young mages. She became an Enchanter with permission to study outside the circle and we traveled.." Cullen knew he was weeping, it's why he'd hidden his face, knew Ria's elven ears could make out the muffled words.

"We had a dog." It seemed so silly and petty to admit but he knew Ria wouldn't laugh. Cullen had always wanted a dog again, his family would be complete and stable if there was a dog, it was a sort of mark to other Fereldan's that you had all you wanted. "I almost gave in." The singing had stopped, she'd reached the end of her song and Cullen looked up, seeing Ria's eyes had never left him and trails of tears ran down her face. Sympathy. Understanding but not pity.

"When I snapped out of it..." And he still couldn't tell anyone, not even himself how he had managed that. "It was to the corpses of the others. I didn't know what else to do to fight off madness..I'd been there long enough I felt the need for Lyrium clawing at me from the inside. I knelt and prayed." Until the Warden's had come. The irony that his dearest friend had left for them over a year before, only for another branch to rescue him? The despair when later on he learned of all the Warden's besides those two perishing at Ostagar? He had not known then that Ria was elsewhere. It had driven him from Fereldan, to request transference and Kirkwall had accepted him.

"Cullen." And Ria smiled faintly, her voice thick with emotion. "I am so very _proud_ of you."

Cullen clasped her fingers between his and bowed his head again. "You should have been a Chantry mother, I swear. All the years I tried to go and confess before the maker.."

"Sometimes it's not an all powerful being we need to hear us, but another just as broken."

"What was that passage you told me in Haven? Before the explosion? The one that they wrote about you in the ..ah..company?" Cullen asked, sitting up and trying to regain his dignity. At least they'd both been crying so they could avoid any awkward questions. It was bad enough he could see the door was closed and someone had passed by, closing it so softly neither had heard.

"Cullen..not that!" She laughed but grimaced as he pulled out the infamous Rutherford puppy eyes and yielded. "One of these days, Cullen, they'll write poems about you and you'll see how you like it.." Still her eyes went distant, to her own memories before she spoke softly. "Farein wrote it. I told you about him didn't I?"

"The old man? Bearded, had a tendency to either write really awful things or get the sense of the subject so well it felt like he was a seer?" Cullen asked because of course he remembered. Farein had been one of the ones Ria told him about back when they'd perched on the walls crumbled around the Lake leading to the Circle of Magi, off duty, just in their padded gear that went under their armor and passing a bottle back and forth with the previous ones forgotten around them. One of the Warden's who had her thinking she'd go to them. Whatever letters she may have gotten never seemed to be found, and only Cullen had known. He'd almost told Ser Gregoire but hadn't because if Ria was feeling she needed to be with the Gray Warden's than perhaps it was where the Maker wanted her.

"Yes. We spent a lot of time together, before he died." Ria flinched and Cullen wanted to ask but knew she wouldn't speak of it. She was still in hiding, perhaps at this point because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness of conversing with Blackwall, it was not causing troubles for the Inquisition at this point so he would not press. Especially not when they needed her there for the Templar's. The training she was doing, Cullen was tempted to ask her to show him what he could do without Lyrium but it would be like announcing to every spy in the fortress what he was doing.

"I'd like to hear it."

"You just think it's funny that if Ruby ever drank enough she'd finally give them the answer of why the 'Company' calls me Sky being a silly poem written by an old man that makes them laugh to remind me of." And Ria had that crooked smile that Cullen knew meant she was keeping something secret but he could overlook it because it was Ria and the woman would sooner remove her limbs than do something to hurt an innocent.

"You're trying to get out of it."

"You attempted the mabari eyes on me. Save that for your little Dalish beloved."

Cullen laughed and dropped her hands entirely, he felt worn out but did feel better. Finally. Crying and sharing had that effect. "Maker. I need a drink. And a nap. I'm getting too old."

" _The Sky has taken form, hides from glory and renown._

 _Soft heart, softer touch and unceasing duty._

 _Knowing naught but sacrifice to ease the loneliness"_

She answered softly, almost seeming to curl in on herself a little as she spoke the words.

Cullen smiled at her as Ria looked away. "Have you found something besides sacrifice?"

"I have my friends." She admitted and Cullen nodded. He understood. "Don't be so afraid of loving fiercely again Cullen. Of that future you could not have." She didn't know what had happened to Amell, but from all the things he did not bring up the odds she fell with the circle was high. Yet one more pain for Cullen to remember. "It isn't lost to you."

Cullen glanced up at her and the lion was in his eyes, fierce and proud. Such a change from the man who had wept into her gloves. "Your future isn't lost either, Ria."

Ria chuckled as she got up to leave, patting his shoulder fondly. Only once she was through the door and out on the battlements again did she let out the breath her words not heard by any as the wind stole them away. "It's been lost to me a long time, Cullen."

()()()()()()()()

Something was warm against her sternum but Ria was ignoring it as she worked through showing the twisting motion she used with her halberd, unsurprisingly becoming a weapon a few were interested in after seeing her use it. The warmth was so familiar from the years, that it truly did not register in her mind until another alert came through her veins.

The buzzing sensation at the back of her skull where her spine met hits only moments before the bellowing over the courtyard from The Iron Bull. He and his chargers have been away tending to something for the Inquisition, something about following up on a lead on missing scouts that was going in a direction Bull wanted to look at anyways. It is not as though Lavellan keeps everyone confined to Skyhold, at times a warm body is just that and she trusts her inner circle to go and handle situations and tell her if they really did need her direct intervention. It was a good move, one that had Cullen's influence all over it.

"Hey, Lady Templar!" Bull bellows again.

Ria feels her blood heat, her heart pound and _knows_. She turns to one of the messenger boys who enjoys watching her work with the Templar's. "Go fetch Ruby from the Herald's Rest please.." she instructs him. It is believable, understandable as a Templar she would know the feel of a mage, but Ruby has no such excuse. She will give her one. And then Ria has her ever present halberd strapped to her back as she bellows out 'At ease' to the men, her body taking off in a rush because she _knows._

"Sky!" And it's a half sob half delighted laugh that pierces the air and Ria feels her throat tighten just as her arms open. The human that crashes into them is filthy, her robe torn and nondescript save for being blue and yet Ria crushes her against her form tightly. Laughing.

"Little sister.." she whispers into the dark hair and everything is right. The taint in her blood is electric and feels like it passes from one to the other, aware. Just as she knows that only Lily is there, far off is Ruby but coming closer. Ria feels the body she's holding shake and the dull dig of her nails into the fabric over her shoulders as Lily almost collapses. "Let it out.." With her whispered permission Lily is sobbing, clings to her and half choking wails out into her neck as tears coat her lashes. It seems Ria is collecting tears of those she loves lately, and it is an omen that worries her.

"You can't do that again! I am not leaving..I'm not..I.."

"Welcome home, Lily." Ria replies softly and somehow they'll figure out fitting her in despite her being a blood mage because a piece of Ria's battered heart is eased. Her guilt like a wound being bathed in salt water as Lily cries but held up because Ria knows she had done the correct thing. But her sister is there now and wherever one of the Warden's is, they are home so she repeats it softly. "Welcome home."

()()()()()()()

It turns out Bull and his Chargers found Lily in a location that had suffered a cave in when she had been exploring for herbs. A grumble of spiders chasing her out of the cave and explanation of how she'd ended up perched in a tree unable to get down because then the undead had started popping out of places and at least they couldn't climb had her being worn down using her barriers until Bull and his group had been passing by on their way to check in on the situation with Harding.

It had been Krem who had gotten rid of the group of three insistent skeletons and much to the amusement of the entire courtyard which had gathered by now to hear the tale, Lily beamed over at the man with a blush on her features. One that had Krem rubbing the back of his head shyly as the chargers all snickered.

"Really?" Ria asked but it was with a grin as she tilted her head at Lily. "You were the damsel in distress and _rescued_?" She snickers then. "By Tall dark and Handsome with an accent. Oh you shall never live this down my dear."

"I don't want a repeat mind, but it does have it's benefits. He was _very_ impressive. Quite the muscles and better than any prince for certain." Lily insisted and there was more than a handful of people laughing.

Fortunately, despite her nature as a blood mage, the people of Haven only needed to know she was a healer. Only Cassandra and Solas knew the truth, and of course Cullen, though Ria knew she'd need to fill in the templar's so as to avoid situations. It was hard not to like Lily though, and Ruby gave her a 'we are in deep nug shit' expression when Lily and Lavellan started talking. The two women were close enough in age and in their own way both experienced and utterly naïve.

"Ria.." Came Cullen's voice and it was cold and sharp as he looked at her. Well, best deal with the lion first.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked from her side, lifting a brow.

"Cullen has bad history."

"Ah. You go handle that, I'll help settle in our little nug humper. She can stay with me."

"What about your bedmates?"

"That's why I go to their rooms. You didn't think I'd want them to try and stay did you? Well I wouldn't mind Barris but I have yet to convince him to do more than stare wide eyed when we venture into innuendo instead of battle talk."

"He doesn't realize battle talk is foreplay to a berserker?"

"Don't you dare tattle."


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby smirked as she waited for Lavellan and Lily to stop gossiping. Lily had maybe seven years on the dalish girl but you'd never know it from how they giggled side by side sitting on a bench in the courtyard. No one had the heart to interrupt as it had been ages since the Inquisitor looked so content. Judging from the tells she knew from her human friend, Ruby was guessing they were of course, talking boys. Now Ruby liked another fine pair of breasts as much as she did impressive pectoral muscles, believing in equal opportunities for landing in her bed, but the way those two were simpering behind their hands?

Definitely they were talking men. A certain fur wearing former Templar and strapping young charger no doubt. There was of course, other matters to address. Like why Lily was there so far from their group. Generally speaking Warden's didn't travel alone, especially where their Captain Nug Shit had been assigned her protection. Lily wore none of her mail over her robe that depicted her allegiance either, just the simplest of scale chest plate and arm pauldron that denoted her as a mage with the sense to cover the squishiest parts of her anatomy. It was light, easy to move in, and only had stylized dragon scales in a dark gray hue instead of the silver. It made Ruby uneasy. That Lily had been found in such meant she had been traveling, still keeping her role as a Warden hidden. It meant so were the others, and the last report they'd gotten before Haven fell was just that something was not right and they were going to disperse, hide the trail.

Lily was not incapable in battle, though for her to have been only using her barriers and not even a stone fist or the like bespoke of exhaustion. She could still draw on the Fade but it was much harder, bloodmagic tended to make it so. Her best methods against opponents was usually a localized barrier to their face, cutting off their air until they fell unconscious. It wouldn't have done her any good against the undead.

She still shouldn't be alone. When Ria found that out she was going to be unbearable, and Ruby resigned herself to convincing their Sky to let the grown blood mage have time alone. For now, it did the dwarf's heart good to watch her dear sister chatter as if she was the naïve young noblewoman she would have been if magic had never crossed her path.

It was the little things that calmed her blood.

()()()()()()()()()()

In silence the two former Templar's walked from the courtyard and Cullen was kind enough to assist Ria in putting away her armor, before leading her up and away from prying ears. He fell into step beside her, at ease with her presence if not the reason for their meeting up again so soon when she had comforted him but days before. Cullen was kind enough to wait until they were far out on the battlements, less likely to be overheard with the roaring wind. Then he began to pace, stalking like a cat back and forth over the stone with the mountain range at his back.

"Help me not just attack her." Was the first thing he finally forced to cross his lips and Ria's hand went to his arm.

"Thank you for trying."

"I'm not an idiot, she means something to you. You know what I've been through and..just..she's one of them Ria." Like those who tortured him, killed their friends. "Help me know something to keep from calling her out."

Most of what Ria would tell him, she would wait until they had the Templar's there as well. But there was something she could show him that despite how bitter she personally felt about it, would soothe Cullen's paranoia. With a moment's hesitation she removed her gloves and undid the top armor, still wearing her gorget. Cullen watched, curious as the metal plate fell to the ground baring her neck, a deft movement to loosen the top of her tunic and then her fingers were drawing forth a simple chain.

It was the sight of the pendant however, a beautiful construction of delicate filigree with tiny red gemstones that mellowed him. Once not against her skin, but cupped in her hands she held it up. The chain still around her neck.

"Go ahead."

Cullen had his suspicion and ever so gently took hold of the pendant in his own gloved hands, tilting it. The gemstones shifted. Blood. Kept fresh and liquid instead of dry and flaking.

"Phylactery..?" He breathed out and his eyes went wide. But he could recognize the tiny runes, the subtle power to it that he was intimately familiar with. He had been tuned to those same runes before, hunted down the missing apostates they were linked to. Each had been a larger one than this, there was only a few drops of blood in each tiny stone. He shifted the pendant again and at just the right angle the filigree revealed a gryphon in flight, wings and tail curling about. Two tiny moonstones set as eyes that he had not noticed, so distracted by the drops of blood there. It made it seem as if the beast was protecting them as it's horde. Between it's avian claws and wings with a few branching out. The piece itself was a fine work of art, the sort that would not have seemed out of place gracing a king's daughter and clearly had been made specifically for the tiny phylactery's it bore.

"Yes. Tuned only to me."

Cullen swallowed. It was rarely done, that, saved for the Templar's who did nothing but hunt down the most elusive of mages. A little blood would be taken from the main phylactery and distilled into another, the pendant would only work for the single Templar but it would always let them know where to find them if they went to track them down. Unlike most phylactery if the mage died, the piece containing blood would go opaque and dark letting them know there was no more need to seek their quarry.

"There are.." he paused, counting each of the tiny stones. Half were opaque. "Oh, Ria.."

Ria's hand closed over his, hiding the phylactery from his eyes once more though she did not remove it from his hand. "We are different in what _we_ accept in our ranks, Cullen but not all turn to those methods. Just a few. This is more powerful because each of the mages even if they only are the regular sort has come to offer me their blood _willingly_ to trust that if they lost control I would be there."

Cullen shuddered, and nodded as he made his fingers let go of the item so sacred to his friend she clearly never parted with it. The magic in the runes would doubtless never allow the chain to unlock from her neck while even a single phylactery remained active, a cursed yoke to bear for one who loved her charges. "The girl in the courtyard has one here?"

"Before she'd even consent to join us. Demanded as she was being trained. To my mages, Cullen, this is their proof they are safe even from themselves. They pledge their loyalty, trust in me to be there for them."

"How many times have you ended them, because they were too weak?"

"How many did I fail?" She changed the way he asked and Cullen gave her a wan smile, he couldn't agree with her but he did understand her point. If any sought to become an abomination Ria would have seen it as her own fault, not the mage. "Since this phylactery was made? None."

"The dead ones..?"

Ria clenched her fist and looked down. Memories of the deep roads, of the darkspawn swarming them. Of battlefields far from the cursed figures but where they sought to help those who needed them and sometimes the cost was too high and she was not there. "One by one, duty has claimed."

Fear at what the healer girl could do was softened as he saw the aching agony on Ria's face. Remembered the loss of his fellow Templar's, reminded himself that they had been Ria's family too. How much worse it had to be, a Gray Warden, knowing at some point every one of them would die within a few decades. There was no graceful growing old awaiting them. No happy ending to their stories. The best they could dream of was a quick death sparing another. "I'll try."

"Come. Help me gather the Templar's. Ruby can see to Lily. There are things they should know, and you."

"You're going to let them know?" He was startled, informing the Templar's that served Skyhold under Ria, and he'd noticed practically saw her as one of Andraste's chosen representatives when the order needed it, that she willingly sheltered a maleficarum was..unthinkable.

"They are our brothers and sisters. They deserve to know about my mage. And to know how the choice was thrust upon her."

"I won't like what I am going to hear, will I?" But Cullen was momentarily disappointed for he had hoped Ria would trust the Templar's enough to reveal her other organization she belonged to. For some reason she was not sharing, she felt it best not to.

Ria looked over at him, and then away clearly knowing what he was thinking. "No." For a moment she paused, and then made up her mind. "Get Cassandra too? I think..I think I should ask Solas to join us."

"He knows?"

"It came up in our talks."

Cullen regarded her curiously then and slowly got a smile on his face. "He doesn't know about your relationship with one Order or the one you left it for, but you let him know about your precious mage charge Serrah Luria?" He switched to the formal address in teasing, and she replied in kind. Their way of assuring each other they were still okay. Their friendship would survive this.

"Yes. Why are you grinning at me, Ser Rutherford?"

"Mages have always been your weakness, I guess it shouldn't surprise me."

"Cullen?"

Cullen snickered, enjoying that Ria seemed genuinely baffled as she pulled her gloves back on. "You know he may not take the sight of your phylactery well?"

Ria pursed her lips and nodded. "It does not change the truth however, does it? He may rail and argue but I will not change what I am and How I am even to comfort a mage."

"I would be surprised if you ever did. You'd have to think of yourself first and you're notoriously wretched at doing so."

"Hello Pot."

"Kettle."

Luria paused then and she looked up at Cullen with a weary smile. "I'm glad you are here, Cullen. Truly I have missed you more dearly than I let myself realize. Thedas is a far better place for your being in it, my dearest friend."

"You act like I'm going to die saying it that way." And the horrid realization struck then as it never really had save when he thought her perished at Ostagar. Despite his fight with Lyrium withdrawal, Cullen was very likely to outlive Ria. The bright figure beside him that had always been there. Closing his eyes he pinched his brows together, the thought of her bright faith not standing there an aching one.

"Cullen?"

"I.." he swallowed and shook his head. With the knowing perhaps at best he had less than two decades where his friend may be there, only to reach the halfway point in her life? He'd never see her frail and trembling as they laughed over the old days, she would not be there to sit with him and watch the grandchildren he hoped to witness someday, trailing about with pups in a garden. With grandchildren of her own, even if just little mage strays she'd no doubt have still been taking in. It would never happen. "I just realized how _deadly_ your chosen path in this world is. How little time we have together."

Her pale gaze met his and there was a wealth of sorrow, of tired loneliness that made him remember the words she had not wished to recite for him. Suddenly Warden Farein's words made more sense. _Soft heart, softer touch and unceasing duty. Knowing naught but sacrifice to ease the loneliness._ And in teasing her he had her repeat them. When he knew the man was rumored to have the gift of the Maker and know too much about people. Cullen reached his hand up to cup her face, rumors be damned and watched as her eyes closed, as she allowed him to share her pain for that moment. To be there for her and assure his friend with that touch that while he could, he would be at her side. No wonder she protected so fiercely, felt so deeply. She had but a short span of her life to live no matter how well she tried.

"For you, I'll listen with an open mind when you address our brethren." Cullen pledged. Her hand splayed over his and he felt Ria tremble a moment, her eyes wet when she opened them but no tears fell.

"Thank you."

"I'll go get Cassandra and the others. You figure out how to convince a less than friendly apostate to meet in a group of us." He teased her, wishing to pull back out her smile. It never reached her eyes as she chuckled and moved away. Cullen watched her as she walked, for the first time able to see that heavy weight she bore as he never had.

Wasn't it said the Maker loved his Warden's best of all, for what they were willing to give?

()()()()()()()()()

"Solas?" Ria stepped into the Rotunda and paused, her words dying as she looked at the beautiful fresco before her. It was only partially done, the first clearly of many as he had some marked out but the vibrancy he had already created drew her attentions as she stepped forward, breath stolen. The urge to touch was strong, though she kept her hands clasped behind her back to resist.

There was a reverence in her gaze Solas observed and his own greeting died upon his tongue as he watched the Templar in his lair so to speak. The way her eyes fixed upon his work, her hands tight around each other and behind her as obvious as a child may have prevented from grasping cookies on a shelf. He enjoyed seeing his work so appreciated, the heavily stylized patterns were not to most tastes, as ancient as they were. The simplicity of art to convey a story had been the most favored of fashions in Arlathan. Anyone could create works of astonishing beauty but to do so with as few lines and colors as you could was much like using only your actions to make a point. It was the height of artistry. He'd had a number of people dismiss him, his 'childish scrawls' but not then. The Templar had come in with her countenance that of someone who felt weighed down, exhausted from ordeals and he could only imagine what Cullen had shared with her as they'd walked off after her publicized embrace of a mage girl by the name of Lily. Solas had not been present for it but if he knew the intricacies of the girls' abilities it stood to reason Ria would have shared such with Cullen, old friend that he was. All of that now was shrugged off, as if in the wonder of admiring his talent just beginning as it were to show on the walls of his rotunda, she had forgotten anything but the moment.

Like that time on the mountainside when first they spoke pleasantly until dawn, when he witnessed her observing daybreak once more as they spoke journeying to Skyhold. That reverence and wonder of the light being brought to the land. That was what her countenance spoke of as she gazed on his painting. He was loathe to disturb her.

For in these rare moments she forgot anything but what she was so moved by, Solas could admit she was strikingly appealing.

In the end though, she had come for a reason and Solas could see her drawing dignity and purpose to her, cloaking herself in duty as if these were physical components.

"Forgive me." She began to apologize and something in Solas rebelled at the very idea she would deny herself something that clearly brought her such delight. As if she was used to the notion. Not when he had just seen the first true respect given to something she had no idea was millennium of skills in a single application.

"Please, do not apologize. I am heartened by the way you looked at my work." Solas assured her and he meant it with a sincerity he rarely spoke of when not about the Fade or his people's history.

"...It rivals the most exquisite works I have seen in ancient ruins long forgotten." She confessed then and there was the faintest shy smile, a confession of explorations she had never brought up that drew Solas's attention.

"You enjoyed seeking out...remains..of the Elvhenan."

"I rarely have time for it." She admitted and glanced back over her shoulder, wistfulness pervading her as if she could almost see the ruins she spoke of. Solas dearly wished to know where she had been, if there was anything that truly remained or if the dust and decay had overtaken them all. "But though we move forward, our roots are in the past and it is only through them we can steady our future."

"Exceptionally well spoken." He admitted, the imagery of an immense tree, thousands of branches and leaves spread out in a welcoming canopy with a network of twining roots making his fingers itch with the desire to draw it. Perhaps he would reverse the pattern, that the roots would be elegantly twining to show the intricacies of The People's history where they currently were scattered and diverse? He realized she was looking at him and Solas cleared his throat, looking away as he felt a faint blush of shame on his cheeks. "Forgive me, you provided some inspiration for a future idea and I did not catch that.."

Ria chuckled but did not tease him. "It is my honor then, however, I was going to inform you..I am addressing the Templar's and Cassandra, Cullen as well..informing them of circumstances surrounding Lily." She stood straighter, the shoulder's pulling back as her feet widened, the hands clasped behind her. A good soldier. Solas found his eyes roaming her form as the general he had once been but there was nothing save precision to her. With the halberd at her back as always she may have been dressed down but Solas did not doubt she could leap into the fray. It was curious though, that she never seemed to let her weapon leave her side.

"I see. And you have come to me..?" He did not wish to assume, not when so far every time he did he had been wrong. He thought perhaps it was just courtesy.

"I thought you may wish to hear what is spoken, for yourself. To be there as a counter if any have questions." Ria paused and though the next part clearly stung her to utter, she got through it and Solas was once more impressed. "The odds of them wishing to clarify there is no magic influencing me is ...a given. I trust your opinion."

"High praise. I will join you." Solas felt a bit startled, as ever it seemed this Templar could surprise him yer again. Was there nothing she held back? Certainly no one was _this_ open. With a cheeky smile though, despite her pledge not to tease him being one she regularly did break, she offered out her arm this time to him.

"I do recall a promise in Haven to curb unwanted flirtations." He dryly remarked as he walked up to her, amused though that he could not truly look down on the elf, tall as she was with her eyes almost at his own level and pointedly ignoring her offered limb.

"Hm, are they unwanted, Solas? Your responses to them have indicated otherwise." She asked with a faint smile and turning away to lead him forward without waiting for a response.

Solas found his gaze falling to the sway of her hips, the bared nape of her neck between her hair and tunic.

Perhaps, they were not. Ill advised as it would be to consider them.

()()()()()()()()


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting of course was to be held in the office that had practically been forced upon Ria with the note that the Templar's needed a space to debrief and she a way to be found. Nor had any of the Inquisition advisers been swayed by her defense that she'd always be on the training grounds unless in her room. As they left the rotunda, Ria waved over a servant and stopped to ask if he had the time to take her armor back to the grounds for her. It wasn't the ones she'd wear into battle, just standard gear. Her gorget she had handed off on the way to find Solas but the servant had nodded, eager, one of the young men she had been helping learn to use a shield as of late before he learned an actual weapon. Too many discounted the usefulness of having knowledge of blocking an attack and using it to bash into someone, knocking them off balance. The very first lesson Ria always taught her mages and those not meant for battle in the foreground, was how to make it where you could run away.

Vambraces and greaves, the mail she wore over her torso were handed over and her thanks given. Solas merely observing in silence though she did not at any point seem to consider relinquishing her ever present halberd, as now without any armor -quite the statement really, a subconscious one that had his brow lifting at the way the Templar knew to appeal to those she would be confronting- she resumed the trek to her office. It was the first time the apostate had ventured within and as he looked around he noted the only description was austere. There was a desk with parchment and writing tools, wax and a generic stamp beside it. Likely one that Josephine had simply assigned to her for sending messages between members of the inquisition. Candles where they would be needed though under the light of the single large window, not lit at the moment. There was nothing else save two chairs one behind the desk and both looking equally uncomfortable. Not even a rug or any of the frippery in sight that the servants had kept foisting off on everyone else. It oddly reminded Solas more of a cell.

Not that it seemed to surprise anyone else as Cullen entered, nodding to them both and taking up his place on one side of the room. Perhaps to lend his support he was there complete with helm. Or mayhaps, Solas wondered, to be able to render judgment? What outrage would the Templar's express knowing that Ria who was currently in charge of them, succored a maleficarum amongst them? The same woman who had aided them in removing the remainders of their own corrupt leaders when they were recruited. If so there was nothing he could do, not with so many here and able to separate him from the Fade with but a single action. Her soft comment as she had opened the door for them of "you may wish to stay near the door, for your own comfort" now made sense.

One by one the room had filled as Solas watched, tucked into the corner for privacy but nearest the door as advised. He had not realized how frightening it would be with almost thirty Templar's -when had the others all come? Had they been there before and he had not realized it? Along with Cullen back in Haven before the breach was decided to be handled with the mages?- not including Cassandra, Cullen, or Ria. She had at least insisted he have his staff with him when he would have left it in the Rotunda, urging him to go back and get it, not that it would really do him any good with so many there. He remembered too well being a fair distance away, on horseback no less, and the overwhelming sensation of helplessness as the immense smite occurred. Still, he said nothing, barely even nodded to the Seeker or commander.

The Templar's were well trained, Solas had to give them that. As they each moved in they had lined up neatly, all in armor and armed. In truth this was a force that could have lain siege to many a town and village and brought it to their knees. Solas's gray eyes fixed on the fact that under such attention, Ria did not seem nervous in the slightest. No, it was whatever information she had to share that had her shoulder's back, her hands clasped behind her, fingers trailing faintly over the weapon along her spine as if caressing a talisman.

"There is no easy way to start this and so I begin openly with the barest of truths before you. I ask only that you hear me out to the end, at which point I submit to all of you; up to and including walking away from Skyhold or facing one of your blades."

Silence took over. Questions waiting in the shock at her declaration and Solas saw he was not the only one startled at her pre-sentencing herself. In truth it was brilliant, for in doing so she gave them an option that would sit at the back of their minds and prevent them from lashing out in their anger.

"The mage who was returned earlier is Lillian Cousland, Lily for short. And yes, _that_ Cousland is of the same lineage. Cousins."

"The Hero of Fereldan?" One of the Templar's asked but no one seemed willing to admit they had spoken out of turn.

"The same. At an early age she found herself with magic, her mother in keeping with what was expected of her sent her to the circle. However, being a noble, she sent her to the one in Orlais where finding a good match is often not contingent upon actually being able to live together. A political union only which will never result in offspring is just as acceptable." Ria sighed then and Solas realized the simple explanation she had given to Cassandra and himself could not be used here, not to the Templar's. She was effectively in her own way making Lily real to them, as a person more than a mage. Drawing on their urge to protect and guide that Ria had been fostering since they first came under her command. This then, was as much a test as a confession and Solas was highly impressed at the level of care that was going into her actions. They could potentially backfire and spectacularly so, but one certainly could not accuse the Templar elf of cowardice.

"Regretfully there are some who have lingered in our order whom do not take to the teachings that we are to protect, to guide. Some of them abuse the 'Magic is to serve man and not rule over him' to mean those with magic are little more than beasts for burden or pleasure." A few disgruntled noises, sneers, and uncomfortable shifting answered her. They all knew of the sort of Templar's she spoke of, none of the ones present currently had ever agreed with them but situations did not always lend to dealing with them in time. Usually the investment of lyrium and training just meant the less stable were stationed elsewhere. A disaster averted for a time.

"She was thirteen."

Solas realized then what was happening was even more intricate and he looked at Ria carefully. Noticed how her eyes swept over the features of the Templar's as they shifted and looked angered at such actions being carried out on a child. Actions she was deliberately not explaining the extent of because she did not wish even for a moment that a Templar there think there was any level of such behavior that was acceptable. Even if this went sour, she was using the experience to help shape the current Templar's before her for the better. It was, quite well done the levels of intricacies not so unlike watching one skillfully navigate courtly life.

"In her defense she called lightning to her hands. Only enough to shock him, knock him unconscious and give herself quite the unpleasant backlash. When she ran to report he had fallen, though not the circumstances afraid of whom may listen to a child, witnessed an opportunity in the ensuing commotion and fled."

"She did not trust the other Templars?" Came the voice of a younger man, aghast at the idea. "Surely she knew..that we aren't all like that!"

"No. Until then she had several encounters with Templar's who had no business being placed among those they felt tempted to belittle." Ria took a breath and continued. "She of course, being brought up nobility was sheltered and then in the circle where she knew only the world inside the tower. Knew nothing of the streets, the world outside. She was snatched up the first time she helped heal someone she saw as in need. Not by one of our Order, but an agent for someone known as the Collector."

"We heard of him." A darkly tanned man with hair in the most brilliant shade of red Solas had ever seen spoke up. "Only bits and pieces, we were trying to track down more information but those who may have had it wanted nothing to do with us. All we ever learned was he was trying to create an army and that those captured didn't come back."

"That much is true." Ria spoke softly and her fingers went to unlace her sleeves, which until then Solas had not realized she did not wear any of the garments that revealed any part of her skin as people normally did. Neither had he ever seen the dwarf reveal her arms. "He found a way to ensure escape wasn't possible while he was alive." The sleeve was pulled back and she held up her forearm. At first no one could understand why. Ria turned her arm to catch the light.

"...Maker..." came from no few mouths in horrified whispers.

Metal was through her arm and then curved around like a macabre bracelet showing through in pieces, it had been long enough skin had grown back over much of the metal leaving only small parts visible, all with bad scarring. "Tevinter once did this to their slaves." Ria spoke softly, evenly. Her eyes haunted as she looked at the gold in her arm, garish against her skin and the silver of her hair and eyes. "I'll spare you the details, there is magic involved but only for the sheer amount of healing needed as the spike is pounded through still heated and then fused to the bone. Wrapped around carefully without damaging the ability to function. It takes dwarves with exceptional skill to do so, and mages who heal to the point many have to utilize blood magic, ensuring the one having this done does not reject the metal or have it poison them. Most, just had the spike placed in and it was small enough you would only see the entry and exit points as two dots upon flesh. Nestled against the bone is where the glyphs are. I hope you'll take my assurances that there are runes along it. I've no interest to pull back the skin where it has grown over."

"Blood magic did that?"

"Blood magic kept me alive while it was done. But this is digressing. Lily was a healer, that was all she had learned for the most part. Healing, barriers, the lightning spell was one meant to help shock for healing tasks as well. When the Collector got ahold of her he knew that he needed a healer who could use blood magic specifically to heal. She refused and he killed someone in front of her, threatened to do so each time she resisted. No one else died but there is one thing about blood magic most of us do not know. When they use it, they start to cut themselves off from the fade. They start to _only_ be able to use their own blood or that of others as the power source. When it is strictly for healing it is not such a terrible thing, if you are injured the blood is already supplied, indeed I have seen blood magic that is only directed to healing or protecting is many times stronger than that used off the Fade. Lily, belonged to the Collector for years. She is unable to access the Fade any longer except in her dreams some of the time."

"You've been exposed to blood magic..how do we know you're not controlled?"

"Solas?" Ria asked as she turned towards him.

"I am no blood mage so this is mostly conjecture from what I know of magic and how it would apply. For one, you would not have your own abilities to the same level under the control of another. It deadens your senses to be in thrall as we have all observed in those who submit to demons, I suspect if nothing else then Commander Cullen would have recognized the change in you. Also..the very act of using your templar abilities should sever any impact of magic."

"Not blood magic." Cullen spoke up. "We saw it in Fereldan's circle. Smites, cleanses, they almost do not work. It's like the blood grounds it in reality somehow."

"Well said." Ria nodded. "It does. Blood is in all of us, but.." She hesitated then and smiled. "Forgive me, Solas I must ask you never repeat what I am to say?" When Solas nodded, curious, Ria turned. "Why is it we are given charge of that which every mage beyond the harrowing submits to? Why is it that we can hunt down those whom flee that we have reason to pursue?"

"You've her phylactery." Ser Barris stated. Solas flinched at the idea but Ria did not look in his direction.

"I carry upon my person an _Attuned Phylactery_ with the blood of every mage I consider under my care at this time. Not only that but it is blood they have come to me willingly asking I take on such a burden. Lily Cousland has wakened me in the midst of the night to tell me her dreams, asked my reassurance that if she ever falls it is my blade that will pierce her flesh. She takes comfort in that, and I trust her. I call her my little sister, when Ruby, Lily, and myself escaped the Collector, Lily was at my side and was willing to perish bleeding to heal all the others of us who fled."Ria spoke softly, the memory pressing against her thoughts.

"I would see it." Cassandra's voice echoed as she stepped forward. "I have held an Attuned before."

"I saw it Cassandra." Cullen stated. "it was the real thing."

"You would fault me using my own eyes?"

"No. You are correct." Cullen agreed and once more all eyes were on Ria, who tugged out the pendant. The moment it was clear of her skin Solas's eyebrows skyrocketed. He had not felt the magic before but he did now. It was like tiny wisps of magic were caught in the pendant, these were not just small phylactery's but highly concentrated. Given time he did not doubt he could locate a mage by the sense of the fade each bit of blood carried. It was the most vile and disgusting thing he had witnessed in a long time.

"Genuine. A masterwork.." Cassandra stepped back, and this time the pendant was left out, visible proof for the Templar's there.

"I vouch for Lily. I swear her under my protection and guidance and if the worst befalls her I shall take responsibility. If this is not acceptable to you..I will not argue."

"No bloodmagic in Skyhold. She is not to use it, not to speak of it. Knowledge of it does not leave this room." Cullen said and looked at Cassandra, Cassandra nodded, slowly.

"This would be acceptable. And Ria, we are permitted to question you if given reason to suspect you are under thrall."

Ria nodded, her head bowed. Humble, relieved. Solas as furious as he was managed to think through it though as he realized Ria had been ready to leave Skyhold and walk away to keep her mage safe. No doubt knowing if they had truly thought her a maleficar there would have been this entire room to fight off in the process. The knowledge chilled him as he took in the posture of the elven woman there. She had actually come into this room expecting an execution. One by one everyone else there realized it as well and from under her closed lashes, Ria's eyes all but gleamed. It had worked. Perhaps they would never come to like blood magic, or mages, but now every Templar in that room had seen you could trust a mage enough to put your life in their hands outside of battle, to go against Chant and Teachings for what you believed was right. They had not even suggested testing her with a smite. That vile bit of bloodmagic she wore, the irony that Templar's utilized that which they were so against was hardly amusing, had changed much of the tone. It seemed perhaps they felt it a talisman against the mage being able to turn their blood against them. Solas had never delved into the intricacies of the art, preferring to enhance not lessen the union he had with the fade. Perhaps it did.

"Will you tell us of what happened to you, whilst captive?" Ser Barris asked then, his eyes locked on the still bared forearm with the bit of gold that seemed to grow out of it.

 _The long hours spent in darkness, pain. Fighting off darkspawn again and again with her brought there into tunnels that were infested just to see proof of a Warden's effectiveness as she tried to protect those with her who had no experience with the foul beings. Unable to escape even if she wanted because she simply couldn't leave all these people behind. The haunting laughter as the Collector realized her morals held her better than his magic ever could and hid behind so many layers and shields at all times she was helpless to end him. The scent of sickness, down in the depths where the Collector poured over the stolen fragments from the Thaig's seeking more information. The fever stench around her as blight sickness was taking many of those she fought with as some turned on the others here starting to go mad and against as the guards were of a sadistic sort enjoying pushing at the slaves. The too small and emaciated figure of the dwarf who seemed determined to make anyone that wasn't clearly a prisoner suffer. They'd been brought into the deep roads, an attempt to protect the crazy man as he tried to see if there were any more bones down here with the metal in their arms. Relics of Tevinter Slaves with the golden shackles. He'd replicated them in steel and silver alloy for most of his slaves but wanted gold as he sought out better and more valuable slaves. Her arm_ burned _constantly from the activated band the runes seeming to etch into the bones they brushed against._

" _I'll have an army made of_ _ **Incaensor**_ _!" The man had cackled again, it had become his littany down there. Just her luck, her horrendous Warden's luck that he was there as she had been seeking to leave the Deep roads. Her heart aching as she had just escorting several of her companions to their Calling. They'd been Warden's a long time, left behind journals and legacies and friends back in their outpost but it wouldn't ease the loss of friends so dear to her. Another part of her phylactery lay dormant now and she had not yet gotten free of the tunnels so she could sing her mourning song. It felt like it was clutching at her as certainly as the song she heard so much louder here. Stars, she hated being underground._

With a shaking breath Ria came back to the present and met the eyes of everyone in the room. "No." Sighing she ran her hand through her hair, the winking of golden metal flashing. "Suffice to say it was a horrible experience and he only held me captive for less than half a year. Lily suffered under him for many. As did Ruby."

"that's where you met the dwarf?" Ser Barris blurted out and groaned. "Now I feel guilty for thinking she naturally crazy."

Ria chuckled, appreciating his distraction. "Oh, she is. But in battle she's splendid to have at your side."

Tensions slowly eased and one by one they all left the room, Solas one of the first. The final one was Cullen who walked up and rested his hand on her shoulder, voice low.

"If they find out some other way than your telling them, and soon..perhaps soon as they wrap their thoughts around this.." It would be horrible.

"When you tell them about your struggle. It would give them hope."

Cullen frowned but nodded. Understanding she wished to disclose her nature as Gray Warden as little as he did his battle against the lyrium. "Promise?" Because he did need to talk to them, humbling as it was and if he knew that Ria would share her own burden it made it more viable. Easier to face.

"I give my word." Ria said tiredly. "When you share your secret, I'll share my allegiance."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Sky!" Came the bellow as soon as Ria stepped in the tavern, Ruby waving her over where she sat with the chargers, and Lily. Resigned to the notion of not being able to eat and drink as much as she wanted without ousting themselves, she chuckled and moved over. Technically the worst of it was shortly after you joined, but the increase in appetite never really left you.

"My stone, my little nug." She teased Lily as she sat down, shamelessly making Lily move over closer to Krem and enjoying the leers everyone sent as both blushed. Innocent, sweet. The teasing would commence. "So, how exactly did you thank Ser Krem the savior?" She drawled as the chargers let loose a number of catcalls in amusement. "Swoon? Fall into tears? No that isn't like you..."

Lily groaned and hid her face in her arms. "I did not miss _this_ part of you, Sky!"

"She pulled a Enrico." Ruby said with a wiggle of her brows. Enrico had been one of their Antivan brethren, a pickpocket who got a little too comfortable hitting the same targets. His skill with locks had come in quite handy over the years though, his skill at getting in and out of beds even more entertaining. It was like he had a list of every Antivan stereotype and the goal to prove them.

"Oh? The one where the clothes started to fly or just the throwing at the recipient with a kiss?"

If the chargers had been laughing before they were nearly pissing themselves now. Bull was slamming his hand on the table and Krem cleared his throat. "The..second.."

"Really Sky!" Lily looked up to scowl at her. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Not sober you aren't." Ria agreed but then thought better of it when she saw the darting look sent Krem's way. Ah. Lily was actually smitten. "I'm just teasing you both. Have to make up for lost time while you were away."

"You sent me away." And if Lily didn't sound amazingly anything except like a child when she stated that, calmly. Not judging or blaming. Ria sighed and downed her drink, still without a scrap of armor on.

"I did. And right I was, can you imagine what would have happened otherwise when Haven fell? We'd have lost you under all the snow frantically trying to find survivors. To heal them all." She'd seen healers as devoted as Lily before, they would literally kill themselves trying to save another.

"I.."

"Oh stop it both of you. You aren't mad at each other, you're just too much a bunch of puppies whining because you stepped on your own tails. Drink." Ruby stated and the moment was lost, Ria holding her hands up.

"As you say, My stone."

"Pfft. Lily you too. I want to see you drink at least _three_ of those."

"Three?!" Lily was startled and luckily it seemed because of how much to drink, not, how little.

Ria snickered. "She makes me stop at two."

Ruby observed as Ria and Lily settled, light banter and jokes with the chargers, and the entertainment that Krem and Lily were providing as they sent soft smiles and bashful looks at the other. If Ruby wasn't mistaken..she dipped her head under the table a moment. Yeah. They were holding hands. Ruby snickered and clinked her glass with the highly amused and stoic Skinner sitting beside her. Well frankly, good for those two. It was nice to see a couple coming together without a lot of angst and drama involved for once. The betting pool on when Cullen would finally get the nerves to make a move on the Dalish inquisitor was getting massive and Ruby needed to have Ria tell him to hurry it up before she lost a fat purse to Blackwall of all people!


	13. Chapter 13

_The pounding of her blood was a war drum as she twisted and turned, Ria's hands spinning her Halberd into the figures around her mercilessly dismembering them if not cleaving in half directly. Her siren call echoed out over the battlefield as she repeated a war song, encouraging those around her. Many would chime in the parts they knew, a distraction from the putrid smells and pain. Her body was cold, Ria felt the chill of the night air despite the exertion of her body as she almost seemed to have fallen into that other awareness. As if time had no meaning. Only the next strike, the next attack and counter. It's why she sang, to keep away the madness. To counter the song that called in her bloodstream. It was Ria's coping method from the start and had been appreciated by many of those she fought beside. As if they could in mortal voices drown out the call of the archdemon._

" _Luria! Behind!"_

 _She whirled once more and trusting the voice of one of her many comrades, Ria felt the resistance along her halberd's blade as it cut deep, severing the spine of her attacker. A deep breath into her diaphragm and once more she leapt into the fray. The song was growing ever louder, stronger, richer..until she realized she was striking down not darkspawn but those opposing them. Her voice now repeating that wretched call she heard in her skull as if the words she had known no longer existed, now she used it to draw her fellows into the madness._

Her eyes snapped open, palest silver as her hands clutched at the sheets beside her form, a strangled gasp caught in her throat as Ria almost arched off the mattress. Slowly she eased back down, her blood pounding, her body cold. Nightmares were expected, but never pleasant in the ways they would twist memories and fears together. Turning on her stomach Ria buried her face into her pillow and cried bitterly.

()()()()()()()

The morning that dawned saw Ria, Ruby, and Lily all together on the battlements awaiting the sunlight. As the first beautiful rays crested the wearied form of the elf warden closed her eyes. Her lips moving in sync with the ones of her sisters. Exhaustion though was overtaking her and only the sensation of two sets of hands on her shoulder's kept Ria in place once the light was fully shared with the day.

"Ria, you've gone too long, too far without sleep." Lily said softly. Her vision nearly swimming Ria was forced to concede the point and merely closed her eyes, letting tiredness claim her. She had little resistance to offer as weak as she was and Lily also would have only seem any form of resistance as further case to strike out at her in lecturing mode.

"I'll manage." She said softly, gratefully leaning her head on Lily's shoulder.

"What was it this time?" Ruby asked at her side, playfulness gone as the three huddled close. Of them, Ria was the longest amongst the Warden's and they knew her burdens were heavy. They were the closest of the others to her, had been since The Collector, as she had been captured taking down the seven that had been as family to her. Close family, more than just the brotherhood the Warden's offered.

"I sang them to the darkness." Ria sighed, her hand clenching at the very idea. Still speaking carefully but the two with her knew, asked her to sing as often as they did to forget the song. It was like when Ruby woke after losing entirely to her berserker nature and could not claw free to cease attacking darkspawn and ally alike in her dreams. When Lily had nightmares of the only solution as they were overrun to offer herself to a demon and would run to Ria's side to ensure she had not done just that.

"It's like things find our fears here in this place better." Ruby growled. Dwarves were not meant to dream, but the infusion of lyrium and darkspawn blood, of archdemon blood, warped you in ways not ever fully explored. Dwarves learning to dream if only for nightmares was just a part of it. It made it no less strange years later.

"The veil is stronger here, not weaker." Lily corrected and paused. "I think it's from that _other_ song." The one that was wrong, that reacted stronger the more upset they were. "The others thought so."

"Come on. If we are to have this talk we may as well do it while warming up." Ruby stated and the other women nodded. This early, no one would be in the training area and they could stretch without gawkers. It was an easy rhythm they fell into as they walked. Out of habit Ria took up the rear, Lily between dwarf and elf to protect the most vulnerable of their group. In a way as much as having their fighting party reunited felt whole, the obvious lack of the rest of the Warden's that would have been up by now, around them, joking and falling into established patterns that stretched back through centuries at the outpost also was felt keenly. When a warrior fell in battle or to the deep roads another had always taken their place in time. Often those who came to the Warden's did not wish to keep hold of their past and there was a large roster of names kept carved in stone at the entrance of the first Warden's for the outpost. Stretching back to the first blight, not so far from the location where the second emerged. Any name that was not taken was open for another to assume. There had been a Farein since the start, usually a bard but anyone who wanted to take up the role of scribe could do so. Sometimes they changed names, took on even the first names or combined them.

Ruby had not but she'd no last name to begin with. Lily for obvious reasons could not escape her own heritage entirely but was content to forgo her last name. It was part of the reason for rampant nicknames among them all, when you would see one "Travers" replaced with another who was often not the same gender or race it took time to adjust. But "Pokey" would work.

"What of the others?" Ria finally spoke as she twisted, head to her knees and palms splayed by her feet in a forward bend even as Ruby and Lily fell into their own stretches.

"The cousins are mad." Lily spoke softly, cousins being their fellow Warden's not from the outpost. "Crazed. They've this idea to stop at nothing, venture to end the source."

Ria hissed, startled out of her pose to collapse and stare up at Lily, eyes wide and panicked. "They _can't_! It's madness..suicide.."

"Calm down!" Ruby bit out, hand gripping Ria's shoulder before the usually levelheaded Templar could overreact. No doubt thinking only of those she cared for and the danger they and their cousins were courting.

"We know." Lily continued and shook her head, sitting on the floor and reaching out her hands. Just in case they were observed they needed to make seem normal. After a moment Ria nodded and grasped her human friend's wrists, pulling back slowly to help Lily stretch further. When it was her turn Lily continued, hidden by the free fall of her dark hair. "They said any against the head of the families decision were traitors. Were to be hunted down. The thing is you startle a nest of starlings and they all fly away en masse."

Ruby grunted, managing to reach her toes. No small feat for a dwarf and holding onto the arches of her feet she mumbled. "And because they don't know all of us on sight.."

"Laying low and inking messages, though the fewer the better." Lily agreed. "It's bad though. So near the others the ...dissonance..it grates on the thoughts. I can see how they'd believe it."

"But our brew's a bit different." Ruby agreed. For locked away inside the outpost was blood dating back to the first blight that they used. It was a faintly different song they heard, using the older arch demon blood instead of just pure darkspawn blood that would be altered enough to mimic it. The increase of lyrium and herbs to make up for the weaker concoction often hastened the regular Warden's plight. It did have some advantages, there were notes from and to Avernus back in the day to the Farein of the time. Though none had realized it was more then theoretical until word had circulated amongst the Warden's of what had really happened up at the keep. After all, bloodmages had been sheltered among the Warden's Outpost for so long on the border of Orlais and the endless forest lands. The Tirashan were strange and fey, but the outpost had been just within for so long they did not question how no one seemed to ever remember them unless they showed up around other Wardens. The trove within was not as extensive or exalted as the one at Weisshaupt perhaps, but no less of value. It was from when the Warden's were struggling to find safe locations to gather before they had firmly established themselves. There was a rumor, though never proven, that you couldn't even find the place without the blood of the archdemon they kept, of ancient bloodwards from Tevinter's heyday before Andraste, before the end of the blight? Who knew.

Rumors of dangerous elves and fey going ons there kept many from exploring, which only had been to their benefit for keeping to themselves.

"Everyone left safely before they caught on?"

"Almost. A few of the elders stayed. Said they'd do whatever was necessary in case we needed word sent to us." Lily replied and Ria breathed out.

They could do nothing for now. Just wait. It was a wretched feeling.

For the first time the three were free to spar as they always did and time seemed to stop. They did not need to hold back save for their abilities. Ruby charged with her axes, Lily had learned to use her staff from Ria and could treat it almost more like a spear, hence the bladed end that she worked with the skill of a warrior even as she gathered her mana for a barrier. Ria moved between them, the free for all going where each would strike, then two would pair, and again change targets. This was a dance they knew, one that started in the grasp of the Collector both in the deep roads and then in his twisted 'coliseum' he had built with the plan to entertain Tevinter Magistrates who may visit in mind. Nothing remained of it but ruins now, absorbed into the wastelands.

Later Ria trained Lily amongst the Wardens in Tirashan's outpost while Ruby had needed nothing save to regain muscle and strength. Unarmored they fought, save for Lily's using of her barriers, there was only weapons and skill on display.

When finally they laughed, wearied enough to feel better there was an applause that broke out around them. The three women blinked, sharing the bemusement that their simple exercise had drawn such attentions.

"What was that?" Came the grinning qunari, looming over them. "Had a spat?"

"Just clearing our heads." Lily piped up as she pulled her hair down from the messy bun it had been in for the fight. "Been too long since we got to start off the day like that!"

Krem looked over at Lily and nodded, smiling. "I didn't know you could use a staff like that.."

"If I'd had one instead of the darn spiders snapping it I wouldn't have been entirely helpless up that tree." Lily pouted.

"So, everyone done gawking at us? Sheesh if they act like this seein three women sweaty and clothed imagine if they'd watched the stretching!" Ruby snickered.

"Why aren't you men practicing?" Ria asked instead, her brow up but a twitch to her lips as she saw the first group she always worked with just gaping. Then again, these were not soliders but the regular folk who wished to learn to fight. They had that starry eyed look that came at times, and Ria noted, with pleasure, that a few more women were starting to join in.

"Will we ever learn to fight like _that?_ " One of the teenagers breathed out and Ria shrugged.

"We learn from desire, hunger, desperation, pain. These have been our teachers so I hope you never need to learn to the same level. But I will train you as much as you are willing to work for."

It turned out, she was busy the rest of the day almost without cease. After working with the regular folk came the Templar drills, then the mages and integrating them. Lily was off helping to make potions and Ruby was doing who knew what, gathering intel and drinking most like. In the back of her mind though Ria worried for her Warden kin.

And there was the issue of speaking to Solas whom she had not seen since the mess a few days before, the anger in his face upon seeing her carrying the pendant with blood of many a mage within. She could hardly go and explain to him that even Gray Warden's were not trusted to run rampant if they had magic, and that a phylactery was always kept. That Ria had one was the far lesser of evils for sometimes she could convince the Templar overseeing the installment to destroy the other phylactery. No, it was likely Solas was about to rant at her once more and they would need to work through this. Ria did wonder at times why she bothered, and then she'd remember the way the elf would stand apart from the others. The excitement on his face as he would discuss the fade, the enthusiasm he had for history. The poetry he spoke ancient Elvhen in which was helping her correct her accents and some of the words she had not learned properly.

Maybe she was being selfish, but it was a temporary indulgence that harmed no one for now. It had been a very long time since she had enjoyed the company of any not her brethren after all.

()()()()()()()()()

Solas was not prepared for the sight of the Templar elf showing up in his rotunda again looking as if she was on trial and already judged guilty. He was furious with her, of course, but able to realize the revulsion he held for her humoring the order in carrying such a foul thing as the phylactery was of his own problems to work out. Until then he had not thought of the fact it may be easily considered he was avoiding her company for the revelations that day rather than the book he had found in theories on ancient Elvhenan. Much of it was wrong of course, but it was from Tevinter a few centuries back.

Solas was aware then that despite thinking she was being reviled, the woman before him still sought him out. He didn't even need to ask why the servants had ensured to leave food for him whether or not he touched it but he had forgotten that she had been the one to start it. Mother henning the mages, indeed.

"Ria." He stated calmly, using her name to allow her an idea of where they stood. No title, no formality. He would not do that to her after watching her prepared to throw herself on the swords of her own order for the sake of a mage she'd pledged to protect. Indeed, the loyalty that had twisted the Vallaslin from marks of devotion to Mythal back in the day into that of slaves owned by the evanarius burned in this quickling elf.

"Solas. May I ask as to why you are looking at me so strangely?" Ria stepped closer, her shoulders eased from his address. It was curiously refreshing to have someone who played no games but was so forthright in her behavior. He shook his head but admitted it.

"Forgive me, I've been consumed by this text on the glory of the Elvhenan, though it is misconstrued in many a place it has my mind drifting to the wonders I beheld of it in the Fade. I was thinking your..devotion, the single minded loyalty you have shown to your charges, and reminded of those they called 'Sentinels'. The elves of highest skill left to guard places viewed as Sacred beyond all others."

"You damn me with praise I do not deserve."

"Why is it, Ria, you never accept when someone compliments you?" Solas asked with genuine curiosity, gesturing to the couch near his desk. After only a moment of consideration he watched the Templar move towards it. Accepting the personal inquiry and that more were likely to come.

"I could ask you the same."

"I've learned it best to simply say thank you." Solas answered dryly and smirked as the pale haired woman shook her head.

"I suppose it is the memories of all I have failed to accomplish, that weighs upon me so heavily I cannot feel as if anything good is due to me."

A feeling he knew. Intimately. For all his power and wisdom Solas found most the time he only saw the mistakes he made, and such immense ones they were.

"You are teaching a group of religious fanatics once more to see their charges not as abominations waiting to occur, but genuine people. I think that alone is worthy of praise."

"And I see it as such common sense it pains me that I need to even share such a realization with the Order."

"I see. What made you join the Templars in the first place? Despite clearly knowing the chant as you demonstrated on the journey here, you are by your own assertion no Andrastrian. Do you not have faith in any gods? The Dalish perhaps?"

"The idea of a greater power to ascribe to, to take comfort in?" Ria shook her head. "If one such exists I shall know when I fall in battle some day. Until then I see it as those who are missing the days clinging to their parent's legs. A comforting idea to run to when the world is too much, too heavy and oppressive. But if the majority these days is correct and there is a Maker, the Dalish's elvhen parthenon, Tevinter old Gods..the slew of Great Ones the Rivanni commune with? They are either just spirits or beings who were a little more willing to face their fears -in which case they likely cannot help us- or if they are divine overlook all the ills and suffering despite the pleas of their faithful in which they choose not to help us and are not worthy of such devotion. I honestly hope when I perish I learn I am wrong, if not for my own sake, then for the many who deserve greater than oblivion upon the last breath."

"You've contemplated this before." Solas realized and looked at her. "You quote faith, indeed I would even have gone so far as to say you _embody_ it consider what I have seen from you. And yet, you are faithless?"

"In gods? Yes. In those who can do good, or evil, who rise above that which is expected of them? Oh, I believe in them. I put my faith in my fellows every time we battle, in you, do I not, seeking you out despite that you clearly find what path in life I follow to be as repulsive as the Tranquil?"

"It is..in the ancient days I've witnessed, through the fade.." Solas started and steepled his fingers together in front of him, elbows on his desk as he watched the expressions flickering across her features. Exhaustion was still prominent, as if something haunted her just outside of his understanding. A conundrum, a puzzle without a solution. Every time he thought realization finally there she slipped free once more. "One such as you _could not have existed_. Magic was as easy as breathing to every elf. To deny it? Unthinkable."

Solas suddenly wished to take back the words, true as they were when he saw the momentary pain visible upon her face, echoed in her eyes. Ria closed her eyes and looked off to her side, one hand resting along the elbow of her arm. Blocking herself off in her body language. Protecting herself from vulnerability. He'd stricken her to her core and not meant to. Guilt suffused him as for all he _loathed_ what her order did to mages, before him was perhaps their brightest star he had seen. The champion of mages amongst a group meant to collar and hobble them. And he'd just told her she was as much an abomination to the race she was descended from as if he'd told her how faded and tranquil the quicklings were to his own generation. It brought him no pleasure. This was not like the Dalish who sneered and refused his truths, indeed he did not even know if the elfin woman before him knew the tales, twisted and revised to suit the day as they were.

"I..apologize.."

"You speak the truth, don't you Solas? Don't apologize for that." Ria said softly and it made Solas even more upset. She did not lock that pale gaze to his, but her voice remained steady even as he saw her fingers tighten.

"No matter how much it is an undeserved cruelty?"

"Is it the truth though?" Ria took a deep breath and finally looked at him, and suddenly Solas wished to be anywhere but under her gaze. For a moment, it was like looking into a mirror. The aching desperate loneliness, as if one was entirely cut off from any part of the living who could understand, that was what her eyes betrayed. How hard would it have been to stand against an order that saw mages at only their worst and weakest? To refuse lyrium, to find another way? To shelter and protect everything against all that those she loved- for there could not be denying how dear the Templar's held each other- because she felt it was right?

And Solas was telling her instead about her flaws compared to those so far removed from her they were little more than smoke and wisps she may never have even heard of. She was not Dalish, and Solas had never asked what she had found in the ruins. The ruins he suddenly recalled her confession of seeking out but never having enough time, the wonder in her gaze.

If he had just destroyed someone's urge to find out true history it would be a betrayal of the traits in himself Solas most valued.

"Solas?"

Solas swallowed. He could not lie now. Not when she looked at him like that, trusting he would only tell her the truth as an expert in the past.

The words were ash on his lips.

"It is the truth. None existed like you. The idea of cutting oneself off from magic would be more abhorrent than the Order views true maleficarum."

Ria bowed her head and took in a shaky breath, before she nodded. "I see. Perhaps, had history not happened as it did..I would be different. Or I would be the nightmare in the dark to such a people, not so unlike those I champion."

"Ria, you do not.." He couldn't finish it. She did _not_ need to feel guilt over being what she was, not with the good she did. And yet. "If Elvhenan had never collapsed likely the elves would still be living forever, their magic flowing like the air in their lungs. You would never have learned the techniques you have. You would likely be a mage, as those you protect."

Ria shook her head, and Solas found his fingers itching to tuck back the strands that had slipped from the coif she always wore, to see the curve of her ears, even the damaged one, slipping free of the silvery blonde tresses. She was, exquisite, in her misery. It made her eyes shine and the way she held herself was more just a woman instead of a warrior. It drew his eyes to the curve of her neck, the twist of her waist. He felt discomfort that her vulnerability was so appealing, so long had it been since his interest was roused at all.

Then again, it had also been a long time since he had been aware of a woman as such and the very notion of her ability to show such weakness was a strength in and of itself. Certainly, Andruil had never learned it. Nor Mythal.

What was this aberration doing to him?

"I started to manifest the ability to deny magics at a very early age." She finally spoke, so softly not a single eavesdropper on the level above would have heard. Solas leaned forward, then finally stood, walking over and waiting by the couch. Nodding, Ria moved aside so he could lower his frame. They were close, but not touching.

"Will you explain?"

"Could you the first time you used magic, rather than just aware of it?"

No. No he could not. The sheer impossibility of this however, if even a fraction of what he had learned of her order claimed..

"You do not use lyrium, I know the Seeker's claim their abilities from the maker but you have denied such a faith. What do you think causes this...peculiarity?"

"I've no answer." Ria sighed and looked down at her feet, one arm still across her frame. The body language defensive even as she was opening up to him. "I remember though that my parents were insistent I keep it hidden. Secret. They didn't want me taken away."

"taken away?" Solas pried, curiosity as much his burden now as ever. Pressure against his fingers alerted him that he had reached out, taking her hand in his own two before he realized it. The feeling of another's touch was something he had all but forgotten and felt betrayed by his own body for seeking it so desperately. Still, he noticed Ria relaxing her posture slightly and did not pull away. Perhaps in apology for hurting her so in his earlier revelations, perhaps more than he wished to admit because he was lonely and craved contact.

"...Ah." Ria shook her head. "You seem to enjoy pulling out secrets from me Solas, before I yield yet another, tell me something of your own life?"

"Hm. I was a hotblooded and cocky youth, always looking for a fight. I enjoyed proving myself smarter and more cunning, often picking on fools or those who had no idea what I was up to. Indeed casting the blame on another who had slighted me was often high entertainment."

"Thank you."

"I've told you nothing concrete."

"You've told me more than before."

He'd said almost nothing compared to what he'd pulled out of her, suddenly the gaping divide was as great as their years, and Solas found it..surprisingly, unbearable.

"I could use some fresh air. There's a path I found.."

"Lead, and I shall follow."

"You should be careful saying such idly." Solas said amused even as he stood, her hand still between his and it only occurred to him after he'd tugged Ria to her feet he was probably revealing that he was far stronger than an elf should be. Not that she seemed to think anything of it. Then again..and his eyes swept over her form, once more in long tunic and vambraces, greaves and tight leggings, with the breastplate of simple décor. Her own muscles were enticingly on display with the light skimming of the fabric covering her.

"Saying what idly? Have you any reason I should not trust you?"

 **Thousands**.

What actually came out of his mouth as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm however? "Given time I could probably come up with a few."


	14. Chapter 14

Solas and Ria interactions totally got away from me. Like that was not expected. At all. No one expects Solas to take over.

Oh and Lily/Krem fluff. Because FLUFF. Though next chapter? No fluff. Just a warning.

()()()()()()()()

"Thank you for helping me with these." Lily smiled over at Krem, who was carefully pouring from a larger container into the small vials. He had shown up not long ago and asked if there was anything he could do to help, Lily had taken him up on his offer with relish.

"Hey, we use them just as much." Krem deflected and then corked another of them, setting aside where Lily was cleaning the implements from brewing. It was fussy equipment, and Krem was touched Lily was allowing him to help. He had been chased out by healers before, but Lily had just trusted him to be able to know what to do as long as the task was simple.

"So tell me another tale?" Lily prompted as she checked the last of the ingredients she had to prepare for the poultices she was replenishing. It was amazing how much in the way of healing supplies everyone went through. This had become routine when meeting up, the sharing of battle stories or just tiny things from wherever they had gone.

"Um. Okay, foods. Strangest in a good way combination you've ever eaten?" Krem asked as he worked. "For me it was this strange powder Bull found. It's really finely ground, made me sneeze actually. He gets these funny things called mallow's and puts them in the brown drink. Smells good, tastes insanely fantastic. Looks like thin mud though."

"Cheese and apples."

"That's not exactly strange."

"It was cheese from a sheep. A sheep! It was so strange. But we were hungry and that was all that was around the area because we weren't just going to go and kill someone's livestock but they hadn't any supplies for bread and there was an orchard near. I'll be honest I hate green apples now from it."

"Worst? It's this thing I can't pronounce back from Tevinter that is essentially rotten meat in a wine sauce."

"Bugs."

Krem almost dropped what he was doing to stare at her. "You ate..bugs?"

Lily pursed her lips, the memory coming forward. _Haunting echos whenever they moved deep in the bowels of the earth. Scraping mushrooms and glowing lichen and hoping it didn't kill them. Not being able to risk a proper fire but only the mage fires from one of the other captives..The giant spiders and roaches, the worms. The first time they tried to even harvest them they gagged. Dry heaving. The second time it was because they were just too hungry. Ria looking at them and then taking over the task of butchering the creatures because as a Warden she could tell which were tainted and which were just vermin. When the sight and sound of rats was a delight because at least it was a mammal. Never much to go around. Of course the Collector had other things to eat, his guards though were starting to get restless, tired of the constant rations and yet relieved they weren't yet fairing so poorly as the slaves. It was almost the end of trekking out of that tunnels..they almost never had to go back again. If not for the determination the mad mage had to find the golden bands..he'd failed of course but.._

"Lily?"

"Sorry. Very..unpleasant memories." Lily answered and sighed. "When we were hungry enough? They were there."

"I thought you were a circle mage?"

"I ran away when a templar tried to .." Lily bit her lip and shook her head, hands steady. "I ran away. Ended up captured and in control of a mad man who called himself the Collector. Wanted a healing mage for his little project."

"What was it?" Krem spoke softly, gently. Always so understanding and there for her that it made speaking to him ever so easy. It had been like that the whole way back from when he had rescued her. Always there to talk, to steady her, to share a smile. Was it any wonder Lily felt her heart fluttering around him?

"He called us..ah.." She paused, but knew the word. How could she not? "Icaensor."

The most incredible stream of Tevene came pouring out of Krem then, his face gone pale. "He was Tevinter?"

"No. He idolized the magisters but I believe was just another nobody with delusional dreams." Lily saw the way that Krem looked agonized and smiled, her heart only feeling another surge of affection for his concern. "I feared Templars until Ria showed me they could be different. I feared anything touching on Tevinter..but that was long ago. You are not Tevinter's worst acts, just Krem."

"I.."

"You are all staying a while, yes? I mean no great surprising missions or.."

"The boss goes with the herald sometimes but otherwise we just train and wait to be needed." Krem agreed, chuckling in relief at the change of topic. "Is that your way of asking for help more often, Lily?"

"You don't need to but..your company is really.."

"Ah.."

The two grinned at each other, both a little bashful before Lily set down the last of the stirring rods. "Krem?"

"Yes?"

"You know I've already kissed you once..would you mind..?"

"Oh..ah..no I mean I would like to.."

"Good." Lily leaned over then, they had been sitting nearly side by side and brushed her lips softly against Krem's own. It took only a moment of hesitation, and then Krem carefully cradled her face in his hands, kissing her back just as softly. A slight shifting of how they sat, and Lily's arms twined around his neck. The rest of the afternoon lost in innocent kisses and soft touches.

()()()()()()()()()

While Ria and Lily were both involved in distractions with their particular tastes in men, because of course the third member of their little group knew what they were up to, Ruby was frowning at the message she had from one of her sources. This?..this wasn't what they needed. The coming information suggested that not only were things getting complicated, but now all the Warden's were amassing in one area. She wouldn't bring it to Lily's attention yet, the girl was enjoying a rare bit of happiness and she didn't wish to intrude. As for Ria?

The last thing Ruby wished to do is place another burden on her sky. The letter was sent into her fireplace and she began to watch it burn. There'd been a nagging feeling of a Warden in the area that wasn't _them_. It seemed their time in hiding may be running out.

()()()()()()()()

The silence that fell between Templar and mage was not uncomfortable. Indeed, after his jest of being able to think of a few reasons given time, and her answering laugh, Solas found he did not need words at the moment. They actually circled the gardens twice before he began to speak, appreciating the time she gave him to compose his thoughts.

"You asked earlier, if I could separate a time when I could use magic and not. However, while that is impossible for me to do I am quite aware of the first time I used magic in a controlled fashion. I was young as most are when they try impossible things, and was attempting to see if I couldn't find someone to tell me the answers my books did not tell.." He left out that summoning a spirit for aid was simple then, and common. If one had the focus and the skill. They were lured by the mere presence of a dreamer mage, sensing a kinship with them.

"Find someone?"

"A spirit." And he waited, but once more Ria surprised him, humming in acknowledgment.

"Like Cole."

"I...had not been made aware you knew the boy." He paused before nodding remembering that the two had seemed to be aware of each other at the game the week before. "But yes, much like Cole indeed. Only one of wisdom. It was like a voice whispering in my ear, directing where to find the books I wanted to know, where to go and ask around. A helpful hand but still causing me to find the reasons for myself. It instilled a love of learning, and of searching out information." He had spent hours talking to Wisdom, then when Wisdom needed a rest, going and following up on her advice. It had consumed him, given his vast powers even at such an age a direction. For while the ancient elves performed magic as simply as breathing they also were not all powerful. Many could only do smaller tricks and cantrips, light a room, start a fire.

"A sort of mentor then?" Ria asked and Solas fought a smile.

"You do not judge me for seeking a spirit?"

"I am not the mage, Solas. Would you have told your younger self to do differently?"

"Exercise a bit more caution perhaps when exploring areas that held less than friendly animals...but no. I would not."

"Well then, it is not my place to judge is it?"

"Why? Why is it you do not judge the path of magic one takes, the methods? How do you know Cole and simply..accept him. I would like to understand you better, if I can." Solas meant it, even as he had a mind to learn more about her to use to further his own goals she was entirely, _fascinating._

"Cole was there when we went to the Templars. Remember I was caught in Envy's trap. Whilst I navigated it Cole found me, sought to aid me and kept me company. We've pledged to talk but he has yet to seek me out once more. His kindness is rare in this world and if spirits are more like him, and the one you mentioned, I wish I saw them instead of demons."

"Perhaps some of the mages you know have not been abomination then, but hosting a spirit."

"Would a spirit warp the form? Corrupt it? Make the back of the tongue feel as if scalded and the air foul?"

"...no." But he appreciated that she was even arguing they were different.

"Then I have not met any such mages. Yet. If they created such a bond between them and could keep their own selves from falling into corruption, and indeed I suspect the spirit as well..I would not strike them down." It made her glance at the garden around them as she said as much. Indeed, wouldn't she be a hypocrite then? Further of one at least. Being a Templar protecting mages, wearing blood magic in the form of the phylactery. The very art of the joining in Gray Warden's was a form of blood magic that either obliterated or changed ones essence for a purpose. No, she could not fault a mage who did such with only good intentions. Not with a spirit.

"A strange Templar you are indeed." Solas chuckled and Ria looked up at him, pleased at the sound.

"So I've been told."

"Earlier you mentioned being cautious so you would not be 'taken' when learning of your powers?"

"Ah." Ria paused, wondering how best to explain her..peculiar..history."My parents were in the employ of an enchantress. My sire as a guard, my mother as her handmaiden whom had grown into the role since they were both young. I suppose in part it's where the different view on mages I have comes from, I was often the one to bring her meals and remind her to eat, she would listen far better to a child."

"You were a servant that young?"

"Of a sort I suppose, accidentally if anything for I was with my parents if there instead of left with someone else though it did not last long. Does this surprise you?"

"Forgive me if the idea of your being brought up around magic actually..sets aside a few questions on how you could trust mages so easily when those around you do not."

"She wasn't exactly fearsome." Ria chuckled. "Usually toiling over her books and research, but her guests? They were something to be afraid of. When they would come I would be sent to gather herbs in the countryside or even just to stay away for the time being. Spent so many years learning to camp from my sire that a few days camping nearby was almost a luxury, no work I could assist with. It was good practice."

"They were...not the sort of mages you wanted to deal with?"

"Not all people are good, no matter their race or calling. The sort who would pay an eccentric woman to research ancient tomes and translate them? Often they were..well, who would miss an elven servant's child?" Ria's tone went cold, enough to suggest that while she had escaped such a fate others had not.

Solas clenched his jaw but nodded, wondering at the casual distance she spoke of her family then. "You keep saying sire or mother.."

"I was an accident. They were friends employed by the same person and things do occur." She teased looking up at him. "They both cared for me and I never felt unwanted but guard and handmaiden are kept quite busy and they were just fortunate I was happy to learn to read and then be left to my own devices where permitted to wander in the bookshelves."

"I see. And ..again, you have veered from this description of being taken?"

"A place that has such magic did not hesitate when finally I was outed to send me away to those who would find use of my abilities. By that time, I was twelve or so and looking forward to it." Ria shook her head. "I would not see my parents again, they've passed away now but I did not know it at the time. The order was not exactly welcoming to a young elven girl. Many humans look down on us now as ever, though from all I've heard, it's better now than in the earliest days."

"You had stated in the game of Wicked Grace you had a life before coming to the order. Lovers."

"Before I went to the same branch with Cullen, yes." Ria gave him a sly smile. "Fighting does tend to make the blood rush, the adrenaline pound, and sometimes it's easiest to find an understanding with another for the aftermath." Ria chuckled seeing the blush that stole over him and his frustrated grimace at being caught pink cheeked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Was the response however, slyly stated and with a glint in his eye that betrayed amusement. There was no turning about of this on her though and Ria laughed.

"Please do."

"...You have no shame, do you?" Yet Solas was smiling at her, not scowling.

"Why would I feel embarrassed over admitting I find you attractive and enjoy your company? Does it still bother you?"

"Less." Solas admitted, the feel of her hand on his arm suddenly one he was entirely too aware of, how closely they were walking. Still meandering around the garden as if it was a pair of nobles flirting in the most chaste of ways. "The forthright nature you posses is admittedly refreshing. I admit much of my...reluctance..was in thinking you were toying with me. The Templar stringing along a mage to turn things to their advantage."

"Oh? Yet I am not the one with magic at my fingers and the manner of speaking that suggests danger beneath the skin. You're a mage with exceptional potential Solas, I see it in the way you've cast in battle and move. You are as much a warrior as I am." Ria hummed then, her fingers of the free hand moving to join the other against his arm, stroking along the fabric as if smoothing the raised hackles she could not see. "We all have our secrets, I'll not ask for yours any more than you do my own."

"A courtesy I find surprising."

"Is it?"

"Very though, I did not say it was not..appreciated." Solas smirked then and looked down at her as he stopped, the woman beside him pausing as well though she did not reclaim her hands from where they rested. Yes, he was considering a very dangerous option for himself and the Templar here but the more time he spent around her the less he minded the idea of starting something less than platonic to secure his own hold over her as much as the simple fact he was enjoying the attention, her company. "Perhaps you'd care to join me for dinner if I have not bored you discussing magic over much, I've a few passages on a craft known as Veilfire you may find of interest.."

"It would be my pleasure." Ria admitted, and on her end there was no artifice, no plans. Only that for as brief as their both being involved in the Inquisition would remain she was not against the idea of seeing what a certain apostate may wear beneath his robes, but for now she'd enjoy just what came.

"Wonderful, though it is a bit early yet..."

"Normally I'd go and train again but we started earlier this day." Ria agreed.

"I seem to constantly see you fighting someone or other."

"Well it is what I am good at, with many who want to learn. But it is frustrating that I am always fighting others who cannot use my chosen weapon, I fear I'll become out of practice in matching another pole-arm weilder. Nor have I gotten another mage willing to fight me without their using magic."

"Is that so?"

()()()()()()()()()

Twisting, clashing as staves met and then swung back apart. Somehow 'join me for dinner' evolved into a remark on Solas's staff movements reminding Ria far more of the motions a warrior used in battle, and a tease to see if he was any good once he had made the remark that his skills in battle were not limited solely to his magic. He had offered to take her up on it with a cocky grin that had been met with a laugh from Ria. And so here they were, outside of Skyhold with the rocky paths having led to a massive area they could spar in privacy. How he knew this was there she did not ask, he'd been entirely too smug and mischievous about the entire thing. Ria found herself laughing, honestly challenged as she moved to turn and strike against Solas. She was using just a regular staff, as he was, their true weapons laying side by side nearby. Bright eyes met wicked silver as they set the two weapons crashing.

"You're humming you know." Solas teased her, his blood was rushing as it had not been in too long. This was no battle utilizing his magic but just his skills, hotblooded as he had been in his youth such battles were familiar to him. Long dormant instincts were wakening as he pressed every advantage against the pale haired Templar. He was exultant, this was a challenge, something he had not enjoyed in an age.

"The song is in my blood." Ria laughed back and her next strike would have sent him to the ground. Solas deflected it with a swift movement that left him faintly unsteady for but a second, but it was seconds enough for Ria to press her own advantage and come at him with a combination of blows that made Solas grin now. She _liked_ seeing him thus. His eyes free of shadows and worries but ever so bright, a carefree grin on his face and full of determination. They'd not fought each other before and it seemed like such a _loss_. He was a mage unlike any other.

"What has you smiling so? You're going to lose."

"We should have done this before, you are the best sparring partner I can recall in years!" Ria though younger was the one more used to physical combat without the aid of magic and so when the chance came, she startled Solas by powering her next swing with her muscles, pivoting from her hips and sending his arm wide, enough she could move inside his guard. Solas hadn't aborted his current movement and they ended up face to face, nearly pressed together as Ria smirked up at him.

"Hello, Solas."

Startled he laughed, a deep sound that was entirely unbridled. It was enchanting.

"An unconventional way to end a bout!"

Neither stepped away for a bit and Ria laughed along with him. "Well if we went too long it wouldn't be fair, though I've no doubt you could send this entire mountainside crashing if you drew on the Fade I am stronger than you are.."

"I am not certain I agree." Solas arched a brow, still smirking at her. "Though your strength is..impressive, this is true, and the grace and symmetry in your muscles cannot be denied. I have found honing my body's strength only seems to enhance the skills then to draw upon the Fade."

"Yes, I did notice your muscles, they're quite appealing."

Solas blinked at her, entertained. "You are saying you like my muscles?"

"Weren't you just admitting as much about mine?"

Solas wasn't sure when it happened, as his hand was in her hair, careful of her ear and her head tilted back. One of her own hands was on his hip, the other off to the side of them still holding the staff. He barely stopped himself from kissing her then and shook his head. "Adrenaline and heated blood..indeed..the last thing needed is yet another set of rumors."

"Solas. None can see us." Not really a plea but Ria was hardly against the interaction and Solas glanced down, smirking.

"Isn't it usually the other way around and one should be tempting the just and righteous Templar to misbehave?"

Ria laughed then, but realized Solas would not act. Perhaps he was startled once more, not realizing how many signals of his interest he gave off? It did not matter. She would not force the issue and if practically embracing her, the arm still holding his staff was snug against her lower back after all; was all he wanted she would hardly complain. "Is that what you think of me then? I'm no blushing maiden Solas, if you're interested in that you'd have better luck casting your eyes to our Inquisitor."

"So you would not object to more..personal..attentions..being paid to you?" Solas wasn't thinking about his plans at the moment, just that there was a beautiful elven woman in his hold and it had been a very long time. He'd almost forgotten how pleasant it was to be embraced. The staff fell from his hand as the other then trailed along her hip, urging her closer. Her own staff falling to the ground as she grasped at his back, the other hand splayed on his chest.

"From you? Not in the least."

"And if this is all I want for now?" Solas asked, curious. The veil was close here in Skyhold's location, held back strongly but close. It made it easier to act, to feel.

Frankly if Solas was touch starved and wanted contact, essentially just to cuddle, she wasn't going to deny him. She'd been there herself, years ago. It was part of why she was now so actively touchy with Ruby and Lily, needing to know someone was physically there. "Well at least we've found a spot away from prying eyes." Ria teased.

She was treated to another round of his laughter.


	15. Chess and Warden's Luck

AN: Okay it was GOING to be no fluff but _Cullen_. Have some friendship fluff.

()()()()()()()()

Ria was in her office filling out the seemingly ever multiplying paperwork that came with actually being in charge of a group. Quite honestly if she didn't have half a dozen good reasons to hate having a rank or commanding position the paperwork would have given her one all on it's own. Templar's were not a cheap army to keep outfitted and for now at least they were all taking lyrium still. Fortunately by learning control in the way she was insisting, and Cassandra's willingness to share many of the methods the Seeker's utilized was wondrously helpful, they were cutting down on just how much they had. Only taking the smaller daily amounts. Watching Cullen go through withdrawal though made Ria worry that perhaps it was not a valid option for most of them. She had only taken it a few times and even now being too near the substance could make her fingers itch. If there was any hope, if Cullen could continue to be strong enough with her and Cassandra supporting him when he felt weak, than perhaps the plight of the templar's could be gentled.

It was not really as if she could expect them to take _her_ methods. Especially as until bringing up the topic with Solas, Ria had a tendency to forget that for her the assertion of reality and denial of magic's hold, being able to disrupt the fade, had indeed been something she had grown up able to do. In miniscule amounts of course, but give a curious child access to wards and doors and that ability? Sometimes she wondered how her parents had managed to keep her from getting herself killed back in the day.

Her abilities to disrupt magic were still used sometimes when the rogues found something that was arcanely armed to the teeth and yet it was hardly something she was going to go and out to Templar's or mages. Hardly needed to give them another reason to look at her strangely. When someone did not tell you a task was impossible you tended not to consider it so and that had always been her approach to her gifts. Indeed learning how to smite and cleanse as the Templar's did, necessity of course, had been a difficult endeavor for her only magnified by the lack of lyrium. Needing to understand had been the entire reason she'd even taken it as long as she did.

The momentary monotony as she dipped her pen yet again to scrawl out the requisition sheet for another shield to be repaired -she approved of the man who constantly was damaging his, he was a fantastic natural defender but his offense was sorely lacking if she could just get him paired with a good offensive mage...-

Cullen slamming open her door with a massive bang and panicking as he entered, the heavy fall of his steps and the throwing up of hands in the air proved it was frustration not an attack or emergency startled her. The loss of the form was evident from the growing blot from her pen, and Ria just put it back in the inkwell, tossing out the damaged paper. She'd easily start a new one when a chance to ignore the task was not storming in.

"Chess!" Cullen practically bleated out as his hands went to tug on his curly hair, pacing now in her office. At least there was that to say for the austere space, nothing to trip over.

"Chess?" Ria felt her lips curving softly as she witnessed the man's all but trembling demeanor. Half elation, half terrified. _Oh_. This she remembered. Knew it in many but especially recalled in Cullen. The last time he had behaved thus had engraved in her memory with fond hours spent reassuring the younger Templar that it was not wrong to cast his eyes at one of their charges when she was returning them. Amell.

"Chess Ria! Chess!" He hissed out, his voice breaking the second time he uttered it.

"I don't play Cullen, you know that. No patience for it. I thought you were playing that necromancer from Tevinter lately?" Ria set about casually adjusting her papers, ensuring each stack had a weight so she wouldn't lose them and that the ink well was secured. It wouldn't do to scare off her friend when he'd come rushing to her as he worked out whatever had occurred. Fighting the urge to laugh though was hardly the easiest part of these encounters. Come to think of it, she was probably due for one from Lily as the bloodmage had been almost always hand in hand with Krem whenever possible the last few weeks. With Iron Bull and Lavellan, Solas, and Cassandra all off doing who knows what strange task now Lily had certainly had the time. Fortunately the woman had kept her head on straight when sparring so she and Ruby _mostly_ spared the teasing. Cullen however had always been a touch on the dramatic side. Came from being devoted to the Chant, she supposed.

"No! I mean, I was but then I won and he lost and is a sore loser and then Lavellan and she gave me this look and I let her win and ...chess..and.." The babbling really was adorable and the frantic hand motions practically were overlaying in her eyes with the eighteen year old he had been going on about 'how could he talk to a mage when they didn't read the same books and why was she laughing at him and what do you mean see if she likes books that aren't on magic? Why didn't I think of that?'

Priceless.

"Cullen?" She kept her voice soft and even, not betraying her amusement for all she didn't dare look up at him.

"Yes?" He hesitated, worried about her reaction. As if she'd let the fact that she and Lavellan were not precisely close be any sort of a hindrance to if he was happiest around the other elf.

"Sit down. Start over." She gestured to the other uncomfortable chair in her office across from her.

"I..I don't think I can." He lamented as the man all but collapsed into the wooden chair. It was a miracle it didn't break.

Ria blinked twice and grinned at how his fidgeting was progressing at the memories he was revisiting of this apparent chess match. It seemed history was repeating indeed but this particular passage of time was a nice one and she looked forward to it. Too much of her life was taken up in pain and struggles, loss and preparing for the next encounter. Every time one of those she cared for started to bring in a bit of light, of bashful and blushing dancing around each other it had always delighted Ria."I'll get us drinks. Help you loosen your tongue."

"Please not that hard liquor again. Last time you got me to agree to streak across the barracks and Amell saw us." But Cullen's eyes were dancing as his shoulder's relaxed at the memory. It _had_ been a good one. Ser Gregoire had just sighed and shaken his head about the young ones always causing mischief in their first years and gone the other way. His laughter had been heard echoing back across the stones. Cullen and the others had not thought anything of downing bottles as fast as they could, Ria sipping her one cup with a wicked smile knowing that the boys had never had the stronger stuff beforehand and having been planning this as a way to break the ice with her new brother's in the order once she'd transferred. Her own memories of the first time she'd over indulged had given her the idea and clearing it with Iriving and Gregoire had been a simple matter of offering each a bottle and promising that she'd stay sober besides a single drink. At the point that the half dozen boys had been slurring and stammering like fools they no longer were awkward around having a new 'sister' and pointedly began assuring her they'd protect her virtue because of their strength. It'd been simple to convince them they should race for the right as to whom would be her 'favorite' brother, and from there their own ideas to remove the armor to go faster. Drunken minds somehow thought removing _all_ attire would help and had stumbled and fallen bare cheeked across the way. Tittering mages up above all peering out their dorm windows where Ria had waved to them.

It had helped with the tensions of Templar's and Mages for a while, being reminded that their serious ever watchful guards were just teens, like them.

"Well maybe Lavellan will catch us this time, see what is on display and decide she'd like to 'crown your king'."

"That has to be the _worst_ euphemism I've ever heard. And wrong game." Cullen covered his mouth but not before a snort of laughter came free.

"So you're stealing it to use yourself?" Ria asked as she stood up to go to the door, there'd be a servant or two hovering. Since giving them lessons on defending themselves, especially against those stronger than they were, the number of servants in Skyhold eager to help Ria only kept growing. She made a note to herself to have a merchant send over a batch of good first timer knives to keep on them, at least then they'd have something that doubled as useful at work and defense. Many kitchen knives despite popular ideas, were terrible to fight with.

"Yes. Ale?" Cullen asked with a crooked grin. "As much as I'd love to indulge you I am part of a massive organization once more and this one is actively trying to save Thedas, and being led by a beautiful woman I'd prefer not to be an idiot in front of.."

"I'll have someone bring a crate of bottles up." Ria pledged with a smile as she opened the door. Sure enough there was an eager face there, barely of age to be working. Refugees had few options though and many a starry eyed youth was joining just to say they were there when the Inquisition was re-founded. Bittersweet to Ria knowing how often such organizations fell to corruption.

"Now then.." Ria stated as she went back behind the desk, leaving the door open so whomever brought up the drinks and doubtlessly a meal would know they could just enter. "So, she plays chess?"

"No." Cullen admitted and blushed. "But I er, may have let her win?"

There was no point in hiding her laughter, the man really was too adorable for his own good.

()()()()()()()()()()()

A message scrawled out in the flawlessly artistic handwriting of Varric had been pressed into Ruby's hand as she helped go through the armor and identify what needed work and repairing. It was a hobby of hers, habit from the time at the outpost where everyone worked to keep their own gear and the spares polished and ready for action. The few weapons and armor smiths that were being used in Skyhold certainly didn't complain about the help of someone who knew what they were doing freeing them and their apprentices up for other tasks. It helped that Dagna and herself got along just fine, two odd dwarves and both thought Sera rather enticing. Exchanges of winks and wiggling brows went a long way to bridging the gap between respective interests outside of admiring a lovely blonde rogue. While Ruby still wanted to get Ser Barris in her sheets she was more often now thinking that two dwarves and an elf could probably find some very fun ways to pass an evening. She'd wait and see what the others thought of it first, ensure there was interest on all sides because if Sera or Dagna didn't seem to have an interest in an extra set of limbs she'd not make the offer. Easily distracted when the note was handed to her, and there was no reason to tarry as the Inquisitor's party was still out and no one else had gear to tend to, Ruby went to the tavern.

 _Come when you have a moment, I learned something you may want to hear about._

Not exactly the most...comforting of words. Sounded harmless but with Lily returned? Warden's luck was due to strike again. Lily not only back but whole, her secret hidden and a handsome young man who seemed to enjoy the slow sweet courtship they were now in? The jokes were dying off because all of Skyhold was right along with the Inquisitor when Lavellan was in residence, in thinking the two humans were precious together. Wearing a mage's robes almost could be a dress if you squinted right and Krem's armor was the very image of a dashing warrior. They had taken to strolling every sunset together and the garden's seemed to miss more flowers lately only to show up in Lily's hands or hair. If they kept this up there'd need to be a talk soon and that was one Ruby was glad she wouldn't have to handle.

Not the how a forge and hammer fit together thankfully! Thank the stone that Lily had plenty of lovers before this all in the Warden's ranks so at least the woman was fully aware of what she liked and wanted in a partner, if the sudden interest in someone for more than companionship that extended to blissful moments of skin upon skin hadn't been expected. It was a rare thing, most the Warden's had the attitude Ruby did of taking what they could get when they could, or like Ria only when they had gone so long that the itch needed a scratch but none of them had any illusions of a happily ever after. Not with the Deep Roads awaiting them at best.

Ria was still titled in command, making progress and if she hadn't come back at the side of that elf more than once going off to spar on the sly in the last weeks -when he was around that is- Ruby only raised a brow and smirked at Sky. No one else seemed to notice it, perhaps just chalking it up to the fact Ria was _often_ walking with a mage or a templar as they probed at her unconventional views or just wanted a willing ear. There was a softness to Ria around Solas however that Ruby took notice of, was certain Lily would have if not for her own distraction. To his credit, despite his utter inability to look away from Lavellan when the inquisitor was present, Cullen had also clearly picked up on the fixation of Ria's focus. Then again, the man had known Luria before either Lily or Ruby had so it stood to reason he would be able to spot a difference in her behavior despite the ten years since they'd been around each other. And Ruby knew because she -asked- that Ria had yet to do anything but talk or spar with the fade walking mage. Frankly it was something telling to the Berserker because battle was a sort of dance all in it's own and if Ria who all but flew when she fought and with a grace that Ruby dared anyone else to match her in, saw the mage as a fine partner to test herself against? The man clearly was not just skilled in magic. Maybe they were even a halfway decent compatible match on their abilities, Ruby had no way to know. She kenned battle and the stone not magic or the denial of it. Though Lyrium..that she knew.

Ruby had been content here, considering her own pleasures and able to fight often with her tab at the tavern generously covered by the inquisition in lieu of a salary.

The Bitch Brigaide had made Skyhold their home camp. They were _happy_ as they could be away from the others.

So it figured that all three were now worried. It was in slight things, the shared glances at dawn, the slightly more exacting way they'd spar not allowing a single mistake on the other's parts without taking advantage of it as ruthlessly as their foes would. Events that took over the world as this looming confrontation with Corypheus were not small things and somehow, the Warden's always ended up involved. Ruby had been determined to shoulder as much of whatever came herself, to give her Sky a break from always being the one bearing the burdens. Opening the door to Varric's room however her instincts prickled and that molten fire dripped down her spine. Danger. Berserker blood swirled in her veins in readiness.

"Come on in Ruby, close the door though." Varric's voice was casual and even, the candles not lit casting the room in shadows. It did not, however, hide the gleam of metal from Bianca who held an arrow pointed right at her throat. A sure shot that she wouldn't be able to dodge. Adrenaline roaring forth as she stepped in and gave the door a shove. The thud as it clicked home echoing loud as her heart.

"Have a seat." Varric continued, ever patient, calm. His expression blankly pleasant but that arrow head never wavered in it's steady tracking of Bianca's sighting device as she moved, following her. Since there was no help for it, Ruby settled into the chair and lounged. If she was unable to get a hit in before Varric would have her dead she could at least annoy the hell out of him by seeming at ease.

"Nice to see you too."

"Funny thing, Ruby. You've got a mark on your cheek of one of the casteless but you know, when one deals with the Carta? I see a lot of those. Never one that looked like someone scratched instead of _burned_ it on. You're not branded." Varric was saying casually and it was far more dangerous than if he sounded angry. Logical mind like Varric's was the real danger, his instincts about battle only honing him into a lethal force and right now they both knew he had her trapped. Ruby felt the fire of her blood rushing further as if she'd just downed several glasses of wine before her joining, the sudden hit of it all at once. It'd take more like several bottles to feel a burn like this now, but she still recognized it. Danger that she may not walk away from was opium to a berserker.

"Though the resemblance of your mark is strong. But you know I've got friends here, good ones. Some of them like the Seeker I may not have wanted to start with but trust me, I've experience there enough to look the other way. After I investigate of course. Your little friend Lily made it easy. So easy it was like plucking her namesake from the garden. As a Cousland I could even trace her seven times great aunt Mildred who had rumored relations with an Orlesian prince. Your little Sky is a bit of a pain but the tales bear out. She served with Cullen, spent time before that at one of the Chantry's that is out in the middle of fucking nowhere in the Free Marches for a few years and the letters when she joined that group state her history as a child to two elven servants under a Tevinter Enchantress who preferred to dwell outside the major locations held by Tevinter and focused on researching arcane histories instead of going around flinging spells. Once the child was sent to the templars the location of the Enchantress vanished, assumed back to Tevinter with servants in tow and no reaching out of concerned parents in letters or the like. Common enough. Not a lot of details or names but enough to satisfy the Templar's and so I'm good..if a bit surprised at her upbringing. Guess it goes to show unusual elves are something of a Tevinter specialty. But you?"

Of all things it was Ruby's own history that had drawn attention. The irony of it made her grit her teeth, a motion she was positive Varric caught.

"Ruby who despite not inheriting the warrior caste of her father, hailing from Orzammar.. your mother one of the shaperate. Your history says you're of the old Skade line. One that's rather infamous for your skill at finding and refining lyrium with ridiculous stone sense. You're even listed up till a few years back as one of their best handling it...and then you vanished. Two years later there's a single note in the shaperate's book. Now that wouldn't really catch my attention except they didn't _want_ me to hear what was there. I paid a bit extra for the duster to break in and read it. You know, saying you were 'Another claimed by Sky' seems entirely coincidence. Except for your little nickname for Luria. So tell me..what exactly are you playing at?"

Of all things, it **was** her that got them caught. Ruby snorted. Well, there was no holding back at this point, the best she could do is mitigate the damage. "First off, Cullen knows. Secondly I'd prefer to not have it get out and floating in Skyhold and all the little underworld ears that run amok."

"I've half guessed already Ruby. I'm not a fool and I spent years around Anders. You're a Gray warden aren't you?"

Ruby lifted a brow and Varric grimaced.

"The appetite. How you drink, little things. And you're just _off_ , even for a surface dwarf transplanted from below but you don't _act_ like a casteless. You're so close with Ria I'd suspected you two as prior lovers but then I saw the way you three spar. Funny thing, Blondie used the same spinning motion to his staff I saw Lily doing though not to then strike out with it as a weapon. A motion he told me once he learned amongst the wardens, not the circle."

"Again, Cullen knows." Agreeing without actively confessing. But Varric set Bianca aside and sneered. Whether it was at her or himself was anyone's guess. She had been under his attention since the conclave and he'd just now figured it out. It had to be smarting the Merchant Prince's pride soemthing wretched.

"Fucking hell. Look, Hawke's in the area and he's got a Warden contact, one who is acting shady as all get out and was the one who made a remark about feeling another in the area. Give me one good reason when we're facing damned Corypheus who I _know can make Warden's do what he wants_ that I am not going straight to Lavellan with this?"

Ruby scowled and wished right then she had Ria there. Was this part of what Ria hated, making decisions that would affect them all? No wonder she grimaced at the idea of being in charge. "You get us all in one room, Cullen included, and I'll tell. Not until then. It's not just my secret Varric."

Heavy silence descended before slowly he nodded. "You've played it straight besides that..and I know curly, paid him off like crazy in Kirkwall not to drag Hawke to the gallows. Fine. You get Cullen out past Skyhold and we'll meet up because until the Inquisitor is here I'm not sneaking Hawke in and I doubt that his Warden contact would come near. But not a single word that he's here or Bianca is going to handle you and no one will know, understand? I haven't even told the inquisitor yet and that'll be enough of a shit storm.."

Ruby met his gaze fearlessly. "Well Varric, with the whole lot gone already of on yet another mission to save some farm or rescue kittens it seems we've a window of opportunity don't we? Tonight too soon?"

"No. You stay here, don't even think of leaving. You can piss in the chamberpot if you need to. I'm going to send a message."

Ruby waited, and then scowled after the door closed. Hawke was here, the known mage and champion of Kirkwall. And she was going to have to bring Cullen and Ria, and likely Lily. Ruby sighed and rubbed at her arm where the metal slave bracelet reminding her of the Collector poked through flesh, under her tunic.

Warden's luck indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Windows updated and I lost six pages. Ugh. I was on such a kick I wasn't saving...well time to channel cranky into crazy I guess.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ria was teasing Cullen further in her office where they had yet to leave, the two surrounded by the remains of their dinner and passing a bottle back and forth between them.

"Really? Went to see her off but just barely waved? You didn't even check to see..oh my. You do have it bad Rutherford." Ria was laughing at the way Cullen grinned unabashed now that he had enough liquid courage in his system.

"Luria, She comes from a nomadic people I think she knows how to pack for travel! What am I supposed to do, sneak down to the stables and check that she has an extra blanket?"

"Hm, awfully specific choice there. Did you?"

"Maybe."

Snickering they shook their heads, leaning over the desk to meet in the middle as if the fact they were both on painfully hard chairs didn't matter. Considering the armor they had both worn in the past, it truly didn't. "You've kept the same in the best of ways my friend. So has anyone caught your fussing in action?"

"Well once or twice that Blackwall fellow has but he's just grinned and looked the other way. I may have passed a tiny message on for an anonymous admirer of Josephine.."

"Ah come to the matchmaker's side..it's cathartic."

"You know, I think it is. Speaking of..you do seem to sneak off with a certain grumpy elf mage a great deal?"

"Would you believe we spar?"

cullen blinked several times, his hand hovering from where he had been about to open another bottle. "Actually, yes I would. He any good?"

"Quite. I've availed myself of his offers to heal after wards more than a time. It's a pleasure to fight another who uses a mid range weapon and can do so well. I would adore the chance to truly not hold back..but.." There was the whole issue of mage and Templar abilities not playing nicely.

"You just sounded...wistful." Cullen grinned and pointed. "You just ...like a swooning maiden in those books Varric writes. Not that I've read them."

"No?"

"Well Cassandra left one laying around once and.." Cullen snickered. "Okay yes, I may have told her it was a good series. She's never let me live it down."

"Well you always were a romantic."

"Says you. I remember how many you helped talk to the pretty tavern girls when we were on rotation, or the number of mages you helped find 'abandoned' rooms when on patrol." Cullen teased back and then smirked. "So, do anything besides spar on these..adventures of yours?"

"Not at all. He seems to have at least no longer snapped when I flirt with him but I think it is more an.." Ria paused, waving her hand slightly. Only at some times could Cullen get her to slip up and speak Tevene, a fall back of her childhood she had gone through great efforts to stamp out. Elvhen was far more common but there were some words she still insisted on not being able to find a proper translation for in her thoughts. When that happened she'd wave her hand and scrunch her brows as she was doing now and Cullen always enjoyed it. He was one of the very few who knew this side of Ria, oh perhaps her Warden friends saw it at times but there was an ease that the two former templars fell into when near each other as if their souls recognized from ages and lifetimes before.

Finally though Ria gave up and started explaining, hoping Cullen would assist in tracking down the word she wanted. "As if I am an amusement. A bauble, a pretty thing to enjoy the company and attention of but nothing to take seriously. A .."

"Diversion." Cullen filled in for her and his humor fled. "Want me to hit him?"

"What? Why would I want that?" Ria asked startled, completely missing his point.

"Ria you are worth more than a passing fancy."

He watched, feeling sobriety creeping up as a dangerously cold anger began to brew in him seeing how Ria looked to the left. As if she was hiding something. Lying. She was about to tell him she wasn't bothered. Again. The reminder of her looming future settling over her and smothering any chances she'd have to even seek out a chance, cutting herself off before she tried. Cullen _hated_ it.

"I've secrets kept and hidden Cullen, were I to even consider being taken seriously in my interests I would need to reveal them. It is..not an opportune time."

"Right." And his anger was gone with a breath as he acknowledged her validity. It was much like he still needed to confess to Lavellan about his lyrium withdrawals. "You know I've never seen you well, smitten before. You know, like a... girl."

"I am a woman Cullen." She drawled out teasingly. "As I am aware you've noticed being a hot blooded male of performing years."

"Gahck!" the ungodly sound that emerged as he choked on the drink was only emphasized by the sudden pounding on the door.

Ria's head tilted, as if she could sense something he could not. "Ruby. And Lily."

That would explain it. Cullen didn't move as Ria leaned back, the two other Warden's in hiding entering the room and shutting the door behind.

"Good. You're both here." Ruby started and crossed her arms. Her lips were clamped together as if she had just tried something foul and Lily had a faintly on alert feel to her. "Silence, Lily." The command confused Cullen until he saw the Cousland mage nick her finger, tracing a faint blue light in the air. Alarm filled the soldier in him with memories of his mind being violated and his hand flew to his sword.

"Sorry for the lack of warning, Commander." Lily started. "It's just an old privacy glyph, Andrastrian times really. It can be used with lyrium but not direct fade drawn but since I can't really use either..all it does is until the door is opened we are the only ones who can hear any sounds those who saw it traced, make. Useful for passing information, very bad for if there's someone hiding in the room."

Ever so slowly, when he looked back to Ria and saw her nod in confirmation, did Cullen ease back in the chair. If his hand hovered closer to his sword no one remarked upon it.

"Varric found out." Ruby blurted out without wasting time. "Looked into our histories." The Berserker watched as Ria was replaced with her Sky, the warrior and leader that she followed, the one who would do anything to protect those she saw as under her charge. This was the woman who had protected and taught them in the Deep Roads when they were pathetic slaves. The one whom Ruby had demanded to let follow her, take the joining immediately because she wanted some of that surety and confidence. This was the legendary figure no one knew to speak of because the Warden's protected their bravest Warden she knew, escorting others to the deep roads and returning, again and again. She refused a title or a rank so that there would be no chaos if on just one of those escort missions, Ria did not make it back. There was no judgment, no concern in Ria's gaze for all she narrowed her eyes. It wasn't a surprise, the Tevinter background was often a cause for concern with people fixating on such a small portion of her life for a woman who had never actually been to Tevinter...not really, that Ruby could understand. Lily had flipped out when she'd told her after Varric had returned and let her go with a crude map of where to go dictated to her. And..Ria was looking worried. Ah. "My history gave it away."

That told all Ria needed to know. The line "Another claimed by Sky" was a long used code word for there had been a Sky in their group of the Warden's since it was started, before the outpost. A nickname that had never gone out of use. Sort of like 'Nug Shit Captain' only a lot more easily spoken of in company. Ria was the Sky as much as Ruby was their Stone, frankly Lily should have been the next scholarly figure but that role had already been taken and served well. Their outpost was just..different.

"As you are not dead, best fill us in." Ria ordered and it _was_ an order for all the woman would snarl at titles and rank, no one who really knew her was fooled. Hell, Cullen had flat out tricked her into accepting Knight-Captain without batting an eye!

"We need to sneak out of Skyhold for a little illicit rendezvous he doesn't want getting out until he sets up a private meeting later with Lavellan. Commander, as both groups trust you he wants you there."

"And I've known you're Warden's from the start." Cullen agreed and then glanced from one to the other, before he set his gaze on Ria. "This has to do with that odd letter you'd sent when you joined?" Ria inclined her head and he sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Not far." Ruby grumbled. "A cave near enough we can go by foot and not be noticed gone long."

"What are we waiting for?" Lily asked. "I mean unless we want to just glower and talk without finding out anything."

Taking a deep breath Cullen nodded and stood, swaying only a moment. "I'll be completely sober by the time we're out long in the night air. Lead on Ruby."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ruby let her stone sense guide her along pathways no one else would have dared as they left Skyhold. Cullen swallowed back any concerns he had watching as Lily and Ria didn't hesitate to go, though at one point Ruby held up her hand to take Lily's and Ria turned, offering her own to Cullen. "We can see better in the dark." Was the answer. Cullen didn't hesitate to take her gloved hand in his, feeling that comfort that only being with an old friend could give. It was almost exciting he had to admit, sneaking out after dark like this.

"Next part I need a lift up." Ruby stated after a while looking at where once had been stairs were now worn away. They'd shaved hours off their journey taking this perilous ravine shortcut. Ria let go of Cullen and stepped forward, showing the same ease she had once when helping Ruby down from the mountain side after the explosion at the Conclave and their assisting of closing the rifts there. Her lithe form belying the raw power in her muscles as she eased the dwarf up without even a grunt.

"Elves are something else, aren't they?" Lily asked catching sight of Cullen's expression, her staff giving off a faint glow to help them this far from where they'd be spotted. They had only exchanged a few words but Cullen had to admit the healer may rely on blood magic but seemed a likable enough woman. He was of course, not going to let his guard down, but he'd certainly given more doubtful people a chance in the past.

"I saw one in Kirkwall who lifted a massive great sword bigger than he was with one hand and swung it as if it were weightless." Cullen agreed. "I thought it something unique to him with these lyrium brands he had..but then I've seen a few others do the same."

"They are built different. Some of them. Some are like birds, soft and light inside, those are the ones I have to heal fastest. Some are solid and heavy when they walk..and others.." She paused then and Lily shrugged. "I cannot speak for the one you know, but every sinew to our Sky moves and works as if it has had ages to learn how to do so. Her dedication is endless and I think it has somehow altered her very form on the smallest level. Her bones are harder but light, her muscles are dense and solid, the way her blood flows is at maximum efficiency her heart works as little as it can getting as much done. She's speaking from the position of her healer, something of a miracle."

"Have you seen any others do so?"

"Warden's are strange." Lily agreed. "Determination to win at any cost with as little taking out those you care for? It's a hallmark..but you know Ria." She trailed off at that and Cullen sighed. He knew what she was alluding to but not saying aloud.

"Her favorite word still sacrifice?"

"Yes. It scares me, for her."

Cullen glanced over at her and nodded. It was something they could agree on, perhaps, just perhaps, he could learn to like this bloodmage.

"Come on." Ruby called back, grinning. "You two are tall enough to not need Ria lifting you." Grumbling they continued onward and it wasn't long after they found the cave. Awaiting them was Varric who frowned, but nodded when seeing just the four of them.

"All right. Come in. Anything odd though and I'm letting Bianca deal with the lot of you."

Lily shivered, not at the threat, or the bloodthirsty grin that it brought to Ruby's face. But the cold calculating look that flicked across Ria's features just momentarily. The way she was analyzing the distance, if she could cross it and her weapon slice into Bianca or Varric before he could even bring the arrow to bear. If the risk would be one she'd take.

When her charges were threatened there was almost _nothing_ that Ria wouldn't consider. But the moment passed and Lily was certain she was the only one who had noticed the second that decided Varric continued breathing.

Nor did she feel ashamed at the fact that it comforted the bloodmage to know there was a woman with such upstanding morals who was there to protect her. She'd seen how lethal and dangerous her elder Warden was when defending her, it was the crux of why Lily had been able to start trusting Templar's again. That lethal look, the calculating expression just before the halberd had cut a guard in two and she'd launched herself across the room, the slamming of her smite like power unleashed to all but crush the bones of the Collector before the spinning of her weapon, Lily looking up from where she lay bleeding out, dazed as she'd been chosen to be a sacrifice to help the crazed mage make a deal. The demon that had emerged, feeling it's claws against her soul before Ria had stood between them..her eyes getting hazy while she fought to heal herself with her own blood pooling around on the floor. That Ria had done the impossible and though Lily would always bear the scar, a long one from breastbone to navel, she lived. Small wonder she never felt safer than when Ria was there.

"So these are the potential lackeys.." Came a cocky voice as a powerfully built man in armor much heavier than most mages would wear strode up, staff slung across his back but fire trailing from his gloved hand as if just debating if he felt like tossing a fireball back and forth. His facial hair gave a bit of a deranged playboy look to him and Lily was not amused at the lecherous gaze that swept over them all. His charms were pale and wan in comparison to Krem's and not even the slightest of interest spiked at the mage in response. "Huh. Gotta say, at least there's a couple of good looking ones. Hello Cullen, miss me?"

"Like the stench of a swamp." Cullen deadpanned.

"Eh I cling to you do I?" Hawke asked with a wiggle of his brows.

It was the final person they were meeting however that made Lily speak up when they came around the corner, scowling and weapon out in hand.

"Alistair?"

Wary the Warden King brought up his weapon in a guarded position even as the buzz to the Warden's minds there seemed to ping an awareness. Blood called to blood. "How do you know me..?"

"I'm Lily Cousland."

Frowning the former templar waited. "Prove it."

"You proposed to my cousin with a ring tied to her Mabari's collar and she didn't notice it for the entire day because he'd gone and rolled in the dirt."

"What..really? Seriously?" Varric interjected while Hawke snorted in laughter.

"Okay, so..who are all of you?" Alistair asked, not getting side tracked. "I mean I know Cullen.." And the two men nodded at each other. "But.."

"Don't recognize me?" Ria asked as she stepped forward and Alistair's jaw dropped as his sword was placed back in it's sheath.

"Luria?"

"I suppose considering, you could call me 'sister' once more." Ria stated gently and it took Alistair a moment before he stepped closer with a frown.

"I don't..why is it you seem almost like I sense you three but I don't at the same time?"

"Start from the top so Varric stops aiming." Ruby snapped and Ria sighed but yeilded to Ruby's suggestion as it was a good one.

"When I left the Templar's I joined the Gray Warden's, there's an outpost on the border of Orlais. They're..a little different." Ria frowned thinking how to explain this. "There's really no good way to put this but the reason we seem a little peculiar is due to our joining ceremony. Our outpost still has blood magically preserved from the first blight. It's not that of the Archdemon, but one of it's offspring. Being old blood however it alters the song we hear. We have felt the Calling but we can tell it isn't _our_ song."

"Those things can breed?" Alistair asked in utter horror as he remembered the nightmarish battle in Denerim, the way he still trembled walking the castle's outer walls at night, the ceremony with Morrigan the only potential that he and Elissa were going to make it out alive sometimes seeming as if it was a dream, a very bad one but one that was still there. As if he may roll over and the bed was cooled not because Elissa was off seeking a cure but because she'd died killing the Archdemon. "We barely managed to kill it when Elissa and I..and they can make _more?!"_

"Oh fucking makers balls on a burning stick." Ruby nodded in agreement and Hawke looked at her.

"I'm so stealing that."

"Help yourself."

"Wait wait..I'm lost..so.." Varric frowned. "You mean to tell me you idiots drank blood from the things that you fight against? That's some screwed up shit already but you're drinking well beyond expired blood?"

"What differentiates it?" Hawke asked, curious. "Magically speaking I mean if you have some resistance you may still be vulnerable.."

"We aren't." Lily piped up. "The blood from the younger archdemon which we usually called the General referring to the role they played in the first blight under the Archdemon, sort of carves the channels in our nature. Because most Warden's use the darkspawn blood and just mix in herbs and lyrium to mimic it they are using the weaker current ah..subservient..strain you could say. Whereas the General was far less a thrall but more a willing warrior under their sire. Because they in time would have grown into an Archdemon themselves, it makes us a bit..resistant..to any other Arch demon."

"Territorial." Cullen interjected and then blinked when everyone glanced at him. "What? Like Mabari, it makes sense. You get two mabari who are dominant and they'll literally have a pissing contest if not outright attack each other. So by using blood of one arch demon you're immune or resistant to the call from one mimicking another because the blood is being territorial.."

"You just summed it up better than half our scholars." Ria chuckled and then inclined her head. "He's right though. It creates a...much more damning hatred of the darkspawn that belong to another demon. If anything when we sense the false calling we have an urge to end what's making it, not answer it."

"How could you be certain?"

"Because Ria was coming back from escorting someone into their true calling in the Deep Roads when it started and they fucking told her it wasn't the same song." Ruby growled, her arms crossed. Just bringing all of this up had her defensive and wary because there were a lot of secrets their outpost happened to be the caretakers of that headquarters for the rest of the Waden's didn't know about and these talks made it too easy to say the wrong thing. "Luckily we all waited for her and then when the higher ups told us NOT to go to the Conclave we figured it was because of all the blood mages we have, which means we know blood enough to know what we're doing but people get weirded out by it, and we said fuck off and went."

"Wait..how many of you were there? And how many were using blood magic regularly?" Cullen asked and then paused, eyebrow twitching as he looked at Ria. He remembered being told about some of them but..

"The entire outpost. A good dozen were bloodmages who just went as soldiers." She replied without an ounce of remorse.

"...you know what, I suddenly feel a lot better about missing two and then three of you." Varric muttered.

"So they all just what? Vanished in the explosion?" Cullen demanded and Ria tilted her head, it was Lily who spoke up again.

"We went with the soldiers who survived to conscript them, and snuck out before the herald and her little band showed up. Ruby and Ria stayed behind. It took us months of wandering and we met up with the other groups.." Lily cleared her throat and looked at Alistair. "And swiftly knew something was wrong. While some especially our elder Warden's stayed to pass information on what the groups were doing, Some of us took to hiding, scattering and being careful not to be seen in the gear."

"Because you aren't sensed right you could move on and I didn't have any idea until I was around a few days." Alistair agreed.

"Wait, why hasn't Blackwall sensed the three of you?" Varric grumbled and at this Lily shrugged.

"That's one we don't know. But if you haven't guessed the three of us are..odd. And Alistair's had exposure to an Archdemon which probably makes him more sensitive to the blood of others not like most the Warden's. Ria's nature has hers entirely strange, Ruby's berserker tends to drown out that sound of hers..and being a bloodmage it seems to shift mine as well."

"Yes, out of all of them, you're the ..uh..clearest." Alistair's face scrunched up. "Ruby's was it? Just sort of echoes hollow..like hitting rock. Guess it's the whole short and closer to the ground thing..ah right. Not the time for jokes but.." Alistair turned to Ria. "Why is it I can almost hear a _song_ from yours?"

"The role of the Sky in our outpost is a unique one and they have a lot more of the General's blood in them." Ruby interjected seeing the way Ria flinched in the face of one of those she had known, for Alistair had trained with the others and they'd seen him often when returning from the circle in Fereldan, continuing their training in their earlier years. "That's what we call Ria, Sky. They are the ones who escort us when it's our calling, remember those who pass on. Train those who need it, seek those who are capable."

"Like Duncan did for me..a Commander then?"

Ria scowled at the title and Cullen snickered. "She hates titles Alistair, so I stuck her with Knight-Commander since she sort of ..rescued and recruited the Templar's in Orlais."

"Bad things happen when Sky's recognized with a title." Lily said and shivered a little.

"Dragon. Corypheus..Haven? Any of that ring a bell?" Ruby agreed.

"You're blaming all that on the fact that Curly gave her a title?" Varric asked. "What were you all drinking and why have you been holding out on me?"

"No I get it." Alistair interrupted. "I let Elissa lead us for a reason when we were trying to end the Blight. Bad things happen when I lead, we ended up without pants, in a swamp, with these fairy things biting us.."

"So have we settled the concerns of our being vulnerable enough?" Ria asked to get the conversation back where it needed to be. "Or would it be best if we left the Inquisition?"

"What?! No! You can't do that!" Cullen insisted and Varric sighed.

"I agree. The stuff you've helped keep going is big, and the fact that the mages are all doing well...hell knowing you are all right with blood mages maybe I should bring Merrill here, she'd be safer."

"Speaking of blood magic." Ria said simply and then her pale eyes locked on Hawke. Much to the amusement of those around the playboy straightened up, looking a bit as if he was having unsettling feelings of being a naughty child scolded by an old woman instead of the elfin woman whose physique he had just been oggling. "You drank the blood of a darkspawn at some point."

"...Ah shit. I forgot about that."

"Hawke, really? That was the funky potion you said not to worry about?"

"What, it helped me out! Must have gotten twice as good at my spells!"

"There are benefits to being a Warden." Ria agreed.

"Wait... no, no, no. I'm no Warden, fucking hell Champion was bad enough!" Hawke's expression paled as did Varric as the realization began to settle in. "That isn't all it takes for a joining, right?"

"It can slowly change you over time but there's a faint echo to you. Not enough, but you could be vulnerable to Corypheus yourself. More, you are likely at risk of the taint poisoning you in time since whatever must have been done to the blood did not allow it to assimilate properly. Your own magic has probably been what has saved you." Ria agreed.

"Ah, that's a bit not good." Alistair's remark was soft and then Lily looked up at Ria.

"What if he came back to the outpost?"

Ria locked her eyes to Lily, and lifted a brow. She wanted to offer the joining to Hawke? Lily spread her hands with a shrug. A why not. Indeed Hawke was very much the material they often sought out but Ria was loathe to pull away someone who had already felt the sting of sacrifice, of suffering. Not all were meant to give all they could as she was.

"If it grows to trouble you." Ria said as she turned to Hawke, her voice soft. "We will help you, if there is no where else to turn you may join our ranks. Amongst the Warden's because we use the old blood it gives a little more time, but you'd not have the freedom you enjoy now."

"I'll keep it in mind. If nothing else, er, thanks. For the offer." Hawke deflected and then sighed. "Figures something like this would happen.."

"All right so since we've all learned the lesson about not drinking things we don't know what they are.." Varric sneered out, glaring at his best friend in a way that showed he was terrified of this new revelation "If Lavellan freaks out and tries to kill me when we share this information you're going to help get me away, got it?"

"I think we can do that." Ruby agreed. "Although no telling on us. We'll have to not hide it at some point but with shit happening? The less suspicion we deal with the better."

"I can agree."

Ria however met Cullen's eyes and ever so slightly nodded. He returned the gesture.

It was time both came clean to the Templars.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: In case anyone is wondering yes in this one I'm doing Adamant and then the winter palace. Because plans. Also holy hell this one got away from me.

()()()()()()()()()()()

No one noticed the small group sneaking back into Skyhold even with Varric in tow. No one. The exact reaction to the lack of security despite measures in place was Ria grimacing and sharing a look with Cullen as they had yet to even see a guard at the gate. "Which of us is gathering Templar's for a late night meeting and which of us is going to go yell at the soldiers?"

"You're in charge of the Templar's, Knight-Commander. I will see to my soldier's and the latrine duty they're about to be pulling." Cullen smirked and patted Ria's shoulder as he walked off. There had been a soft squeeze to his grip, knowing that with this she'd tell her acting second in command and prepare the Templar's for their dual announcements later. Neither was going to back out, no matter how dearly they wanted to. Duty and honor stamped too deeply within their bones would not permit any further delays. Should Cullen succumb, should the problems concerning the Warden's draw Ria away, both were determined the Inquisition and it's comrades of theirs within it would not be left floundering.

"I think he's getting a sense of humor." Varric commented, rubbing his chin. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Just for the record Varric, you suck nug dick. Old and wrinkled." Ruby stated as she looked over with a glower that had not left her face since he'd cornered her earlier in the evening. Lily started snickering at the purely affronted expression on the other dwarf's face. "Go on Lily, go find your boy in the Tavern and canoodle a while. I'm going back to checking armor and weapons and see if I can't help burn off some of this anger. Before I kill someone, because there's been far too much riling up of my blood and no spilling it."

Varric shut his mouth sharply then, realizing that the Berserker hadn't killed or hit anything and yet had been stewing a long time. He didn't regret it at all, though having realized that the whole reason they were keeping quiet on their affiliation was to protect the ones spying on the Wardens from the inside was a bit of crow in his gullet. Hadn't he stuck around specifically because then he could pass information to Hawke? Nor could he offer an apology, he didn't think any of the group would have accepted it. He'd forced them to show their hand to more people than they wanted and having been there many a time thanks to Hawke, Varric knew how exposed it could make a person feel.

"She'll get over it." Ria spoke softly before she moved away, her voice calling back. "Just don't do that again, next time just talk to us. We can actually be rational."

Left alone in the courtyard Varric snorted. Right. Those three were anything except rational. Why did he always end up knowing the crazies?

()()()()()()()()

Ser Barris entered Ria's office after her, not surprised that she'd found him off duty this early. Pre-dawn was his usual shift and seeing one of the 'Bitch Brigade' wandering about was normal. He wasn't sure how that little title of the trio had spread, though he half suspected a smart mouthed sassy dwarven female who was always trying to a cop a feel through his armor. Running across his superior was a near nightly ritual as Ria did not sleep well, it was no secret, and they'd often then meet in her office and discuss the training of the men, discussions on the chantry and gentle probes at the others views were something he enjoyed. There was an incredibly apt mind beneath her silvered hair and Ser Barris had the feeling he saw a great deal more of it than most with the ways she'd give him hypothetical situations to find the answers to. Mentoring him as it were.

As always, the room was barren and gave no clues to the one who used it. Far from being unsettled however, Barris had come to accept that it was a reflection of how little Ria felt she deserved the position and title, a placeholder if anything. The stark nature had almost become comfortable and he had found himself reflecting it in his own part of the barracks, not the only one either. Far from bleak, the austerity was not so unlike their time in training and seemed to calm their minds. Ria did not sit or even move behind her desk as he closed the door, though she did walk to the window and stand where if the sun came up she'd be able to observe.

"Have you perhaps figured out what I've been doing?" She asked with that dancing light to her eyes that invited him not to hold back, the same one she'd use when giving him a no win scenario and subtly applauding if he found a way. No matter how peculiar.

"Yes. You intend for me to become your second in command, and if possible take over for you." Barris answered calmly, it had certainly not been a secret and the way Ria smiled at him made his own return. The second time she'd given him a hypothetical question he'd figured it out, and that she approved of his own open mind towards the mages and how closely their philosophies mirrored had been all the reassurance he needed. Barris was entirely aware he was perilously close to putting Ria on a pedestal she did not want, as were many of the Templar, simply from her actions and behavior. If you left out her abilities, the speeches she was so prone to as if it was a habit she could not break? Still she was inspiring. Not for the first time he was relieved that it was no upon her hand the glowing mark of the rift flowed for then there would have been no way to stop a cult like following, it was already close to that point for the Inquisitor and he did not think for a moment that someone who only took up the role of guiding the Templar's because she was one, cared for them, and had been asked by one she thought of as a brother in truth? No, the Templar's were learning much of how to better guide from the outset and seeing how it could be used in far more applications than just their mage charges, from Ria's simple demeanor.

"Tomorrow I will be informing the Templar's of a situation that I would be more comfortable not revealing, but do not feel I have the right to hide from the brotherhood any longer." Ria stated and Barris felt a bit of pride that he was the first she was telling, but curiosity was winning out.

"Considering you've informed us of your charge, what could be more surprising?" And it still set him reeling but he'd seen the healer girl, not even hesitate on resorting to potions and poultices and avoiding casting spells, how happy and light she was. He'd even questioned her with Ruby present, concerned as it seemed Lily was becoming fast friends with the inquisitor who remained unaware of the danger she posed. He could not find any. Only once had Lily met his eyes and said very quietly, with Ruby pretending not to hear. 'I didn't want to be what I am. I can only do my best with what the Maker has set before me.'

Ria tilted her head and then with the blunt honesty he appreciated in a leader answered him. "I'm a Gray Warden."

Barris felt the room tilt before it seemed almost to snap into place. Of course she was. "Cullen said you'd left ten years ago..and you speak of protecting mages..of ..oh.." So much of it made sense. Blood mages _were_ known to be taken in by the Warden's, who would do anything to fight the Blight. How well the three women fought became even more clear. The distaste Ria had for titles because a Gray warden was to remain out of politics. No wonder she kept to lighter armor, in the proper gear of the Order she must be quite the sight on the battlefield, blue and silver would seem as if she was born to them. It was a good thing she was tall really, as fierce was certainly not the first description the lithe form would draw in. He snickered. "I guess I can see where it's not the first thing someone thinks of you."

Hearing Ria laugh in that startled fashion he could sometimes pull from her he watched as she shrugged, not ashamed in the slightest. "Not precisely. I've hidden more easily in a gown than one would suspect for all I greatly dislike the things, what's another elf serving girl?"

"So the nightmares.." It made sense then. Even the Templar's knew that the Warden's, so beloved by the Maker, were afflicted with hearing the sounds and sights of the very beasts they fought against. As if they did not give enough of themselves, perhaps it was what took to be beloved by the maker, an almost endless suffering. "You know when they learn of this it's only going to raise you in their esteem." Barris warned her, amused at the way she rolled her eyes, she was a rare soul whom truly did not see any of her skills and actions as items of merit.

"It's a death sentence I took on to help people, so is being a Templar, both require ingesting substances that will kill their user slowly. I do not see why everyone romanticizes it."

"Courage. Faith. Bravery. Honor. Loyalty." Barris stated and watched as Ria looked at him in surprise, as if she wasn't used to someone pointing out the better qualities in her. "These are the factors both groups hold in highest of esteem, and what I see when I look at you. What reminds me of why I wanted to take up the sword of a Templar. Some recognition is a good thing, Ria. Those who see that in you strive to better themselves with you as an example, indeed if you just permitted it there may be even more who are not yet feeling that urge that perhaps would. With you as their guide."

Ria shook her head and Barris watched her eyes flash just for a moment as she averted her gaze. Her thoughts clearly elsewhere. Whatever she mumbled wasn't for his ears but he did not complain.

"So tomorrow, I'll gather everyone here. Though I warn you, Ria, they really will have questions." On the topic of warning though.. "I think there's a few ah..troublemakers."

The slump of her shoulder's was miniscule but Barris felt it himself, failure. That a few of their number were starting to use their position for the wrong reason. It was simple too, just that they felt the mages needed to be corralled and it was starting to trouble them to see them running about entirely free without anyone keeping an eye upon them. Nothing had happened yet, but it could.

"Dare I ask?"

"There's a handsome mage and he's gained the attention of the popular pretty little minstrel at the tavern. A few of the boys wish he was on a shorter leash so he wasn't competition." A stupid reason but one that had repeated many times through history.

Barris had expected exasperation but he wasn't ready for her snort of amusement. "So what, send them off to a brothel for an evening? Think that'd cool their blood? The trip to get to a town with one certainly should...Could send them in full regalia and double packs whilst on foot.."

"Knight-Commander!"

"What?"

Barris finally gave in and laughed. Ria always did small things like this that reminded him Gray Warden, Knight-Commander to Templar's or not...she was still very much just another one of them trying to figure out life.

()()()()()()()()()

When Ria returned to her room finally she was already removed of her outer gear and uncoiling her foot wraps when she finally glanced at the tiny nightstand by her bed. Those who thought her office austere had yet to see the room she called her own, a single night stand, chest, bed, and candle with wash basin nearby. There was a stand some soul had been kind enough to bring in for her better storing of the armor she chose to wear but all else was kept in her chest, not even locked. Nothing of true importance came with her from the outpost that she didn't keep at hand when awake. The candle was never lit, she was able to see just fine with her elf eyes in the dark, but that cup and note had not been there. Reaching out the Warden-templar found herself smiling at the elegant hand written instructions informing her to add water, that it need not be heated, and the herbs after ten minutes steeping would help her sleep for a shorter but deeper time. She should be able to avoid nightmares. For all there was no signature outwardly, Lily had taught the Warden's the art of penmanship she had to suffer through as a noble and there were tiny cues to the way the words were formed that gave away the author.

There was even a small carafe of water there along with the cup, the herbs already inside of it. Trusting the mage to not do her any harm, and truly the worst that could occur was someone was imitating him and she could perish before morning, Ria covered the plants with the liquid and resumed getting ready for sleep. She still had five hours before dawn which came later here in the mountains. If she'd read the implications in the note correctly, this concoction would only help her sleep for perhaps three. Still, compared to the usual fitful nights she experienced it would be a blessing. Watching in the darkness as the herbs turned the water a deep indigo hue, barely discernible as she angled it for catching the pale light outside her window, Ria could feel the foolish smile on her face.

There was, unsurprisingly, a wretched taste to the tea but Ria had downed darkspawn blood. You did not get worse than that, and the almost instant softening of her muscles as she barely set the cup aside heralded the closing of her eyes. She did not dream, but waking was most definitely harder than she was used to. The lure of her bed and pillow had not seemed this appealing in more years than she cared to count. For the first time in most her life, Ria had the faint urge to stay in bed. Habits would never permit it though and she was up and dressing without a glance back, though she did tuck the note away in her chest beside the written order to never give her rank. It was time to meet with the other girls and greet the dawn.

The startled looks on Ruby and Lily's face when they saw her, Ser Barris and Cullen there for the ritual that they were becoming accustomed too as well, made Ria tilt her head. Perhaps the tea had a dye component and she had purple lips?

"Ria you look..good. Rested." Lily finally spoke up and then grinned, pulling her over. "Sing for us this morn then?"

"Wait, the morning oath can be sung?" Barris asked, but was grinning, clearly appreciating that he had been included in the real reason the girls got up and met the dawn with Ruby and Lily having taken the time to fill him in before Ria arrived. Cullen would have doubtlessly provided the opening that the Templar's soon were to know and it was no secret she had Barris as her second.

"It's best when she sings it." Ruby agreed. "We still chant it along but when the whole outpost joined in?..that's a special kind of magic."

Normally Ria would refuse but she felt _good_ for once and so without the usual arguments simply agreed.

Skyhold was woken as the first rays of the sun crested the sky by the sound of someone singing in tones just shy of audible for most ears to detect words instead of notes, the soft litany of voices that joined chanting were not two however, but four.

From where Solas had been setting up his items in the Rotunda he paused, his ears still able to make out the words of the familiar oath and felt his lips curve into a smile. Clearly, the concoction he had made when he and the Inquisitor and her party arrived in the middle of the night had been not only welcomed, but effective. It made the efforts to gather the ingredients on their return from the Fallowmire well worth it. The foolish urge he'd had to ease the templar's strain at least in part, for he could not bring himself to share his abilities in the Fade with one who could so easily part him from them, had yet made Solas search for ways to help her slumber. To ease her stress so that she could spar with him better perhaps as it had become a favored part of his day that was truly missed as he wandered on the latest fools quest. He had expected a smile, perhaps a note, if she had actually dared to take it. He had left the instructions unsigned and truly would have been more apt to expect a questioning on her behalf if indeed it had been his doing to leave the cup there awaiting her. That Ria must have taken it, was in itself an act of trust that staggered Solas. He would have to make more of it.

When the last note died off from Ria's lips she turned, pale eyes alight and smirked at Cullen. She felt refreshed and it was a state almost unfamiliar to her. Rarely did her sleep go so long and without interruption, she felt years younger and capable of many things that morning. "Let's go meet up with the men shall we?"

"Are we coming?" Lily asked softly, moving to her side as Ruby did the other. It had not been her intention, but..looking at Cullen she raised a brow. For he had his own secret to share and she would not simply presume he would desire two of her dearest friends not in the Templar order to learn of it. Cullen however, amazed her as only a slight hesitation was there before he dipped his head in agreement.

"By the way, Ria, it turns out Lavellan and her group got in right before we did, that's why no soldier's were at their posts. They were all following her and the usual greeting array." The fussing and clamor to see the Inquisitor was something of a ritual at this point indeed and usually the advisers descended in order to help quell the worst of it.

"Were you missed?"

"Ah..well.."

"Hmmmm.." Ria smirked at the suddenly bashful commander and Ruby started cackling.

"You know if you want some pointers, Commander..." Ruby leered and wiggled her brows only for Barris to interrupt.

"Oh don't get her started. I didn't even know you could do some of those things!"

"Which, the ones with the tongue or the flexibility?" Lily asked innocently, making Ria snicker at the shocked expressions on the other templar's faces. "What?...Oh my. They _are_ innocent Ria..I thought you said you told them things?"

"I did not serve with Ser Barris afore this, just Cullen. Can't make a horse drink my dear little nug, just lead it to water." Ria said with a shrug. "Besides I think Cullen and the others always assumed I made up half of what I said."

"Well, yes." Cullen agreed and Lily got a sly grin on her face.

"Not at all. When we'd have parties especially once we gained a new member there was enough drinking and food for even us, and lots of dancing.." Lily winked then, noticing Ruby was smirking and Ria just looking at her with a bemused smile, not at all embarrassed. Her ability to feel shame over her actions of the carnal sort had long ago been taken away. Warden's had gone to battle in nothing at all a time or two when startled and no few had fought back enemies with their breeches down. Walking in and in on ones fellows in various positions of compromise were also so commonplace it was almost not worth mentioning. They'd tease for a week or so but then it would taper off as someone else would walk in on something. Or a group. So it was no surprise that various 'skills' certain members had were known. Including that Ria's level of stamina was not just insane upon the battlefield, that Ruby could be prone to yelling out during acts, and that Lily was _quite_ good with her hands. You learned not to be ashamed then, though Lily was finding she did not wish Krem to know of much of her wild history among the Warden's lest she be judged for the number of men she had spent the nights with, it was different and special with Krem and still so newly begun in their courtship.

"Lots of times people go find a nice corner. Some don't make it to their rooms, and _some_ practically tackle and strip a lover of theirs right by the fire and don't mind the cat calls!" Lily laughed. "Especially when she demonstrated how flexible she could be without armor!"

"Luria..you..in public?!" Cullen spluttered as he turned towards Ria who smirked slyly.

"That time, no. Someone cast a water spell over us and we did go off to his rooms. Though I'm impressed you automatically guessed it was me. Ruby has been known to not wait for more than the nearest surface that lets her climb her partner."

"That time!?"

"It is a body, Cullen. We are all adults and willing and the man was my lover for well over a year." Ria shrugged as they walked, the startled faces of a few servants and their giggles not even doing more than making Ria wink at them. Why should she care of her reputation being marred? She certainly felt no shame in enjoying the sensations of sex, nor should any. "After battle it is not so uncommon in groups beyond the Templar's strict teaching for there to be 'shield mates' that often find a bush or if nothing else a slightly less visible corner to handle the rush of the blood as one survives a battle. Having such an understanding is common. Indeed, it led to many a rumor over the years of the three of us. Highly inaccurate as we are like sisters but there nonetheless."

"Rumor is an understatement. I think I caught one of the men drawing pictures of us. He spluttered when I told him he got the colors below wrong. Like I haven't seen your bits when we bathe or the like." Ruby piped up and at this point Barris and Cullen had two exceptionally red faces. The three women laughed, a last bit of breaking of tension before they faced sharing their secret.

Those laughing moments were missed instantly as the Templar's filed in, Cassandra had come as well and a glance over at Cullen showed him nodding. Knowing perhaps Ria had not wished the Seeker to know of their being Warden's but that he needed the woman there when he revealed his own withdrawal. Ria could hardly fault him.

Actually informing the Templars and Cassandra of Ria's true allegiance went simply. It was not so much a huge secret as it was something that she preferred to keep silent on citing that Warden's were not to be involved in politics, that the Breach and situation since however, involved her as much as any in Thedas.

"We know you by now Knight-Commander." One of the men had said simply and though they were startled, it indeed suddenly made far more sense as to why a Templar would harbor a bloodmage under her care. Indeed, the lengths Warden's would go to were well known. "So how long do you have?"

"I've joined about five years ago. I trained a few before that.." Lily said. "Maybe fifteen to twenty years at least for me."

"I started three years before she did." Ruby stated simply.

"So all of you.." Barris said and the silence descended. Each of the three women there were guaranteed to perish soon considering the lifespan. "Ser Luria?"

"Long enough to see us through this." She agreed calmly and that was when Cullen had the nerve finally to speak up. The shock and pride each of the templar's expressed about his journey was doing wonders for Cullen's self esteem. They were asking him earnest questions about the withdrawal process and then asking Ria as well.

"I only took it a few times and taking the joining seems to have well, altered the cravings. It's just one painful experience for the other but even I still feel a twitch of the fingers when around enough lyrium." She agreed and grinned. "Don't let Cullen shy away from how impressive his decision is."

"I just thought, there should be another option." Cullen stated shyly and Cassandra huffed.

"And there should be. You serve most admirably to just fade away into agony is no reward for your service!"

A few of the templars even asked Cullen for his advice on perhaps pulling away from Lyrium themselves, asking if he would mentor them. Cassandra stood there proud, and Ria pretended not to see that one or two of her templar's were talking to Ruby in hushed tones. They were adults, they could all make their own decisions.

"We..we made this into a much bigger ordeal than it was. Didn't we?" Cullen asked as he moved to her side, watching the group trickle out one by one. "It seems almost..foolish. Of course they should know, they'd trust us.."

"It seemed more important because we cared Cullen." Ria spoke softly, her eyes distant. "If they did not matter to us, we would not care what they thought. But we do. It's always that way with secrets, you keep them wrapped up so tightly it feels as if the world should end when they are let out. Usually, those who matter simply do not care."

"I..yes. That sounds right." Cullen smiled then and squeezed her shoulder. "I think I may go see Lavellan..tell her."

"I'd wish you luck but you've no need of it." Ria teased him, then tilted her head. With a wave she sent her sister onward, Ria felt the need of a walk to clear her mind. Still well rested enough that a thank you was certainly due to Solas, but not until she had settled herself. Her instincts were made from experience, and the Templar's had been very accepting, even the troublemaker's seemed more thrown by this idea and likely would approach for the notion of becoming Warden's instead of causing yet more issues for now. If any of the men had truly been of the corrupt sort the Envy demon would have claimed them before.

Ria did not return to see the others until long after sunset, Barris would have taken over her training for the day. The soft wind that brushed over her exposed face and tried to tug free the hair pulled up as ever was her only companion up on the outcrop she had found. A bit of wall broken away and making a handy ledge just out of sight, plenty large enough to stretch out on had she desired to.

It had been a long time since she spent time alone. Her countenance there, away from prying eyes fell for just a moment as the reminder from the meeting flew back through her mind, her hand clasping tight over the arm where the golden shackle was still fused through her skin and bone. Ten to fifteen years. So little time for her sisters to share with her.

Safe in knowing no one would be out observing her, Ria bowed her head and cried silently. It was there of course, where Cole found her. His arms going around her body tightly and whispering in her ear.

"Alone, always so alone even when everyone else is there but I'm here, I'm here and I know and I won't tell anyone. Oh..oh they..there's a song about you. I like that, but it's sad..it fits though. Except it's wrong. That part about unseen and tears? I promise I see you, if you let me I'll help. I can't make you forget, it's bad for you and it wouldn't help but I can be here?"

"Thank you."

"...you're sad I didn't come sooner? I didn't realize. It's just you've that singing in your head and it's distracting and I'm not good at not telling everything out loud as I feel it yet, we don't talk the same when spirits in the fade you know?"

"Tell me?"

"About the fade? Okay..so there's a rabbit spirit, I like rabbits..." Cole was still talking when Solas walked by hours later, intending to locate a climbing plant he needed and hesitated, startled at the sight of the elfin woman being spoken to so carefully by Cole as he rambled on about nonsense in the fade. Yet there was a look of peace on her face, her eyes cast up to the stars as she leaned against the spirit, side by side with their legs dangling off the edge as though it wasn't a massive cavern below them.

"Strange and warm, beautiful, not like the others but something wise and graceful and yet so quick to smile and defend.." Cole started mid topic about fish that flew and Ria tilted her head, before looking up along with Cole. Caught, Solas spread his hands unable to be upset at Cole for his nature.

"I apologize for interrupting."

"Come join us, there is room. Cole is telling me stories about what he thinks the stars look like. I'm not very good at seeing them." Ria cajoled and after just a moment, he easily shifted over the edge of the wall and dropped beside them. It was indeed, much larger then it seemed.

"Curious, I did not realize this was here.."

"It's hidden unless you seek it." Cole agreed with a large smile as if at some private joke. Solas sat down on Ria's other side, the only option as Cole was comfortable almost falling off the edge. "Graceful, handsome, long fingers quite skilled looking and ..oh, is that pleasant?" Cole asked as he turned to Ria who just laughed, grinning unabashed as Solas coughed.

"It can be." She agreed and Cole just hummed.

"Don't corrupt the boy." Solas said but he sounded humorous.

"He's older than we are!" Ria refuted his comment and for some reason it made Cole laugh.

"Ah, so, constellations was it?" Solas asked and pointed up. "Those three in the days of Arlathan made up the lesser crown if you follow them like so.." With a turn of his fingers soft green veilfire flowed and hovered in the air, connecting the bright stars for them to look at. "Whom the crown was for of course, was always debated."

"Heavy is the head which wears the crown.." Ria muttered and then grinned at Solas's raised brow. "Something I half remember hearing, one who leads and does not wish to feels the burden."

"...well, needles to say most do not have your more pragmatic viewpoint."

Cole fell silent and easily let them forget he was there, had been there, instead the spirit grinned as he faded from view. Let them wonder how it was they ended up alone together staring at the stars, side by side. He'd looked into both of their thoughts and they were too serious, but played off the other's strength well. He could help there.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Unrelated to the story I am playing DAO again and for the first time my sister is watching she prefers to watch instead of play games. The mage playthrough is going to be her first since the Dalish one and Tamlen still destroyed me and I'm a nicer sister than that. Um. Yeah. She's fallen for Alistair's lines even though she keeps going "But Zev's accent'. Sisters arguing over who to romance, amazing how the blight can bring people together. XD

()()()()()()()()()

For almost a week nothing changed around Skyhold to the casual observer. It was the way of the place, unless you were directly involved in something you may never be aware of the many squabbles and discussions happening. People fell into routine so well you could almost guess where they would be at any part of the day. And after a short hiatus, once more a pair of dwarven scoundrels were back to their table in the corner of the Tavern.

"So things turned out fine with your little friend? When you told Lavellan that is." Ruby was asking as she tore her bread into smaller parts. Partially as an apology Varric had offered to buy her a meal and catch up in the tavern for the past few days. Out in the open, no threats. He was also in the know about how much Grey Warden's could eat and now dealing with her stomach was much easier as Varric ordered a lot of food. Pretending to help eat most of it while she did the rest. It was just a shame that Lily and Ria couldn't indulge the same, no one would believe how much their slighter frames could put away without knowing they were Warden's.

"If by fine you mean she's dragging us off to meet with my contact's contact and I got to hear a lot of yelling from her and the Seeker? Yeah. Sure. Like I wanted to go to some middle of nowhere place. I don't know what it is about these back of the nug's rump cheeks places that I keep getting pulled to. Seriously how many nowhere villages can Thedas support?" Varric snorted and bit into his own meal. "You should come. Crestwood has a Carta drop off point nearby and since I'll be playing errand boy after the inquisitor it'd be nice to know someone can get business handled."

Ruby lifted a brow and swallowed. "Huh."

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me."

"Look Varric, the dealings we both do aren't exactly on the same page. You're barely legal as that whole merchant guild shining each other's shoes and hiding the knives in their beards crap while I am just threatening to beat anyone who crosses me to the point you're not sure what they were other than alive. So why do you want me handling your pass off?" Because perhaps they weren't both actively smuggling but more than likely they had even competed recently on bids for the same supplies on behalf of the inquisition and there was just something about Varric that had never been forgotten by Ruby. She remembered the rush of blood and the neat trap he'd set, in defense of his friends. Honestly this far out if not for her pride she'd admit to being very impressed with how he'd gone about the whole thing. Varric may claim to not be of Orzammar stock but he'd have done fantastically amongst them.

"Lots of little birds in the area since my contact showed up. Like they found a vermin nest."

"...well screw me sideways."

"Much as I like the offer, Ruby..."

"Oh you don't get to paw at me Tethras. Not after all the mess. Besides, I think I'd rather lick Bianca's shaft than yours."

Varric snorted at her remark but Ruby hid her scowl behind a leer. Alistair had been sensed in the area and other Warden's were there seeking him out. Varric wanted her to go because the difference in blood and her berserker nature meant Ruby could easily throw down false trails and all but waltz under their noses. Because _Hawke_ subtly pinged their senses from drinking a potion he shouldn't have and Varric was worried. This was also a good way to pass information and see if any of the 'little birds' were from her outpost. When milling about in groups most Warden's didn't pay as much attention to if you were easily sensed or just there, eerie comparison to the darkspawn hives truthfully. It was why outside of the outposts they rarely traveled in larger groups, fought in smaller ones where you got familiar with the exact sense of your fellow Warden's. Safer.

"Eh why not. Seems a good chance to make some gold."

"Ouch. Expensive date aren't you?"

"Only to the ones I don't want in bed."

"Speaking of, how are things with that strange little lady? Dagna?" Varric asked and was kind enough to keep the pen and papers away. He did love gossip and romantic gossip was almost better than anything else. Ruby had seen the many collections he kept of various characters and events to use as fodder for later tales. He'd even let her see a few based off her and her..ah..exploits. They'd made her laugh and have to correct him on flexibility and techniques. With Bull being dragged over. The combination of fiercely blushing and snorting in laughter Varric mumbling that Rivaini would never believe it had been part of patching up their friendship.

"Off the table. She and Sera have a real connection and so I'm just staying friends with them and letting them stumble through things." Ruby chuckled at the memory of seeing the two women giggling, something about flowers and widdles being whispered happily. Good for them. Sera needed someone in her life that truly cared about her and as more than just the rare lover and friend, Dagna was a bit odd and often people didn't talk to her or treated her like she was an idiot. The two together would either find a way to blow up the Frostback mountains or be one of those couples old and wrinkled still pranking their neighbors.

"Third wheel?" And there was an exasperated tone to Varric's voice that spoke of far too much expeirnece, probably all somehow involving Hawke. Because after meeting the mage Ruby could believe he _had_ seduced pretty much most his friends, and everyone in the brothel. The allusion to one or two males and everything female in Varric's books had played out right in front of her when they were only discussing issues that would have left most adventurers pale. Even Alistair had been wary, smart Warden-King, but Hawke? It took being told that 'hey idiot you drank altered darkspawn blood and you may be one of us, and therefore vulnerable to Corypheus. How do you feel?' to get somewhat serious. Any idiot that drank things for a lark when exploring areas he probably shouldn't was certainly the sort for sheet based misadventures.

"More I know how rare it is to find someone that makes a person happy. Especially with my line of work. I'm meant for tumbles and nights that don't mean anything but I enjoyed myself, my heart is for battle and those I fight beside." Ruby smiled. "Some of us just aren't meant for romance and wouldn't want it either."

"Don't you ever get I don't know, wistful?" He asked curious because it was precisely the sorts he thought were utterly non romantic that it turned out read his books. Never could tell with people.

"Over what? No, I like my life as it is Varric. I _really_ like it. If I had known as a little scrap of nothing what lay in store for me I would have been so excited despite the darker and miserable parts." Ruby smirked at him then, and shrugged. "I've got friends dearer to me than the family I was born to, I have a purpose, I get to fight, drink, eat, and sleep around when I desire. I'll go out well. My life is good. Never wanted the whole lover I wake up with and spend eternity beside bit."

"I get that." Varric hummed but shook his head. "Not fully there as you are, but I'm fairly happy with how mine has turned out. So even though..you have a short potential life span with your choice of work?" Because if the being a berserker wasn't bad enough the Warden aspect certainly took care of things.

"How many get to say the odds are stacked they'll go out taking down slews of monsters that make most piss in fear? My name will be carved and remembered." Ruby blinked then but figured it was easy enough to leave out information for the inevitable eavesdroppers that would always be in a crowded place. "The company we usually fight with? There's a base..and in it there's all these wooden beams that've been there forever. They make some weird paint to put over the wood when full up that seems to make it tough as stone so it doesn't look to rot away and into these they scratch names, crazy events, the whole lot. Like kids defacing trees with their little bread knives. So certain people and names keep showing up, makes the company seem almost immortal really. We take on other names but I never cared for mine so I just stayed Ruby. But Stone? There's always been a 'Stone' in the group. Since the start. Was a man the first time I think, least from what I can make out. It faded a lot. But yes, so if not taking on a full name you take on the nickname and it's a sort of..permanence. Those who had really awful backgrounds leave it behind and if they never want to hear the name they once had again, they don't."

"So Lily's being 'little nug'?"

"Or nug humper when she's bugging me. Eh not so much, there was a 'Nug' and sometimes there's just a few people that end up with twists to it. The man we used to report to was 'Nug Shit Captain'. Now just picture us barking that out in a busy city!" Ruby snickered and Varric barked a laugh of agreement. "But little nug, eh Lily's just adorable."

"Especially lately. Her and that Aclassi boy have given me a lot of material. I think the entire Skyhold staff turns out just to watch them wander at sunset and they don't even do more than make moon eyes and hold hands! Well and chastely kiss. No wandering, no moans or shifting of clothing..it's so..cute." Varric snorted. "Just watch there is going to be an epic love story there."

"Well, I suppose those who aren't likely to have fairy tale endings make due with the middle."

Varric paled at Ruby's casual statement as she took a drink. It was the way she said it, without hesitation or lamenting the issue all together. "You know, they may find a..solution." A way to cure the calling. What he didn't expect was the sudden sharp look from the dwarf and her snort.

"That's like saying they'd find a way you didn't have to use ink to write. So what? Those meant to do something do it, the ones scrambling for another way are too busy crying that they don't have forever not realizing they get a damned good now and there's too many who never will."

"It doesn't scare you?"

"You talk to Ria about this some time Varric, see if she doesn't change your way of thinking."

"Seems she does that in a lot of topics."

"Ria's.." Ruby paused. "There's a poem about her you know. Depressing as hell but it suits her. But there's a few lines to it that get said a lot. One of which is that she has _no_ limit to what she'll do for others, and another that you'll never see her cry unless she thinks she's alone."

"Not exactly glowing, but I don't see how it's depressing."

"You're good with words, maybe you'll get it then." Ruby paused. "I sure as hell fires aint singing it though, but.."

Clearing her throat Ruby intoned softly, much as she did at dawn, the words so well known to her, because she'd made Ria repeat them over and over when they were down in the Deep Roads and then when she joined the Warden's, trying to figure the woman out and heard the full tale that was written down by a Warden she'd never get to meet? Well it was part of why Ruby became the Stone, someone had to ground the woman and remind her that she wasn't alone, didn't have to carry the burden of all the Grey Warden's from Tirashan's outpost on her shoulder's. Because she sure as stone tried to do so, and thankfully Lily was able to make Ria rethink things at times.

" _For it is the heart that cries the loudest,_

 _that clenches lips shut tight._

 _And it is the tears unbidden_

 _Which fall when no one sees in the night."_

Varric blinked. "Okay but while that's..that's good, wish I'd come up with that, how does that explain Ria?"

"Before all this Varric, would you believe me if I told you we were tortured together and Ria's suffered more by the hands of mages than many even before she met Lily and I..yet she champions them? She's got a lot of fears, things that trouble her, she's haunted by nightmares." Ruby tapped her head, knowing Varric understood the reference to the blight dreams. "Every night. Yet what do you see?"

"A crazy woman trying to teach tolerance and who never stops helping." Varric spoke slowly as he thought about it. Unless with one of her fellow Warden's, and rarely pulled into being social by another like at the Wicked Grace game, he did not ever see Ria do anything but work. Even Cassandra took time to herself. "Does she ever take a break?"

"She spars with Solas." Ruby snickered.

"A real break. One to do something she likes."

Ruby paused and then shook her head. "That's just it Varric. Her favorite word is Sacrifice. Seeing her lighten up around Cullen and them catching up or joking about his romantic attempts with the Inquisitor, actually take time to spar with Solas which she seems to genuinely enjoy to push herself to her limits with? Outside of the company, we never saw that and it was friggen preciously rare even then. Otherwise singing, reading, all of it somehow ties into doing and being more for others. You catch her doing it for herself and she gets looking utterly guilty and you won't see it again."

"Huh. Should have let her meet Broody. They could have argued over mages and had glow battles."

"They _would_ have argued too." Ruby agreed as she grinned, picturing Ria getting annoyed enough she may even have spoken some Tevene, a very rare occurrence. She was exceptionally self conscious over her accent and so outside of a few terms it just wasn't done. They even had a few Tevinter men in the Warden's, admittedly workers from a farm that were left high and dry when the property sold and the new owner had his own staff, but they couldn't even get her to respond in Tevene. She'd listen, then reply in common.

"Maybe she just needs a good roll in the hay."

"She's trying."

"What? With whom?"

"Solas."

Varric choked on his ale, letting Ruby smirk smugly watching as he shook his head, mouth gaping and closing slowly. Clearly, the rogue could not picture the two of them together anymore than the rest of Skyhold. No one thought anything of the Templar and obscure hermit mage wandering and talking thinking it purely academic at best. "...it's the ears isn't it? Elves and the ears. She does know there are other elves around, right? Nicer ones than Chuckles who won't look at her like she eats little kids?"

"Considering Ria's missing half of one ear? Naw, besides she isn't like that. Kids were never an option." Ruby spoke with that half hand motion that Varric was starting to pick up she meant to explain the Warden business. No, the decreased fertility would have ended that whole aspect neatly wouldn't it? "Besides she's no blushing virgin. At all, she just respects boundaries. We won't be here forever she's just giving things with Solas a genuine go, it's nice to see even if she doesn't seem to realize what she's doing. Last one she had like that was Tobias over five years ago. He was human by the way."

"What happened?"

Ruby locked her eyes to his, then slowly moved her gaze down as she spoke to clarify her statement. "He died."

Varric shivered. The deep roads. "I see. Must have been hard knowing."

"Well Ria was there. Came back and carved his name herself."

Because the Sky went down with them as part of their role. He remembered when they explained that to Hawke and Alistair. What a horrible task.

"So, got to ask..we good?"

Ruby looked up and shrugged. "Varric, we're going to go to Crestwood and likely kill things on the way. We'll be fine." Varric chuckled hearing the other words that she didn't say. They'd both do far worse than they had for their respective friends.

"Cheers?" Varric asked as he held up his tankard, with a chuckle Ruby clicked her own against it.

()()()()()()()()()

"I think something's wrong." Lily was fretting about and finally Ria glanced over at her friend with a wry smirk.

"Lily? Is this a right now thing?" She asked gently and Lily blushed, remembering that Ria had been working with a number of the servants on their drills when she ran up worrying the sleeves to her robe. Some had ceased coming often and others looked like they were considering if it was too late to take to weapons seriously. As always Ria held late afternoon sessions when after lunch most of the staff had breaks to take advantage of her time.

"It's all right, missy." Came the teasing smile of one of the younger cook assistants from where she was perched on the ground, easing the strain in her calves. "We all like hearing bout your fluttering over the handsome second to the chargers." The woman laughed at Lily's deep blush as the Cousland girl had her hands fly to her cheeks with a little eep sound. More than a few were nodding in agreement.

"I..but, he wants to meet with me and with Bull there! What if he is breaking things off..or.."

"Huh. Think he could be askin to troth?" Asked another servant, male this time as he drank from his water skin. Ria finally just laughed at the switch of focus from learning more hand to hand and evasive maneuvers to the love life of her fellow Warden.

"Well, as clearly we are not going to get anything else done at the moment.."

"Sorry Serrah Ria, but Skyhold does all watch your healer friend and her strappin lad! Turn out at the windows we do come sunset to watch em. Like right outa a tale."

Ria smirked then and with a shake of her head leaned on her halberd that had been resting on the rack nearby. "Well, out with it then Lily. Far be it from me to steal such attention from your adoring lovers of the romantic ballad you create for Skyhold." Her voice was softly teasing however and so Lily just huffed at her.

"I..just, Krem wants to meet tonight. With Bull there, said we needed to talk." Lily at the moment looked nothing like the fearsomely brave Warden-mage she happened to be. She was a woman in love and Ria's smile softened. It was always one of her favorite things to witness in her companions.

"You wish me to come?"

"Yes. I imagine they expected as much."

"Oh?"

Lily grinned playfully at the arched brow from the silver haired woman across the way. "Well if Bull is like Krem's boss and father figure, you're mine."

"Last I checked..I was most assuredly female." Ria teased but understood what she meant. Though they considered each other sisters there was a definite mothering aspect to how Ria had treated Lily in the beginning that had continued even now. "I see, do stop working yourself up. You cannot predict or change things. If that is all?" At Lily's nod Ria smirked and stepped back, halberd affixed to her back once more ready for if she needed it. "Come work off some energy and spar with the others. Go very easy on them however most are brand new to this."

Lily was swiftly out of her over robe and showing she wore sensible tight pants and tunic underneath, though the tunic was long sleeved as Ria and Ruby also wore to cover their slave marked forearms.

"Ne'er thought I'd see a mage willin to fight like a common brawler." One of the older men spoke softly as he was faced off against Lily, the rest observing and Ria with her arms crossed, eyes sharp.

"Oh, if Ria says to fight, you fight." Lily grinned at him. "Otherwise _she_ spars with you and if it means living later, she's happy to bruise and break bones to get a lesson across."

"I only break bones if you'd done something exceptionally foolish lately, little nug, and you know perfectly well I refrain if there's no one to heal nearby." Ria responded calmly. Instead of worrying the servants however, it had been a few months in Skyhold after all, they liked the idea that even the mages did not escape the strict and fair routine. Considering that they'd all been roped into helping ensure mages slept, ate enough, ate _well_ enough, and were not being isolated; it had become something of a well known joke among the staff that whilst Ria may be the Knight-Commander of the Templar's she was the champion overbearing mother hen for the mages. At least the mages had all gotten used to her slightly abrupt manner when she was fussing over them and no longer feared they were going to be attacked. Though, the remark of one elder mage when the servants had brought softer foods considering they were aged enough their teeth troubled them may have been part of what had gotten them all to see mages as just eccentric people instead of fearsome beings.

'Blast it all I do not need to be treated like some old man I am entirely capable of..is that pear jam? Ohh I love jam.' had actually become a running joke they'd say to each other at points. Pear jam being the shortened version and the confusion on the part of everyone _not_ a servant when overheard only made it better.

Under Ria's careful gaze they met in holds, escaped them, and she would walk over to adjust stances and patterns. It wasn't exhausting, but very practical lessons that kept them energetic enough to get through the rest of their work day. For those who wanted to work on punching they were allowed to strike at Ria, who would use the same deflecting motions that had been taught to them. Her greatly superior strength and skill meant swiftly they got over fears of hurting her on accident, and Lily showed them just how little they needed to worry as she not only punched but tried to kick at Ria. Lily did not hold back, she had no reason to and would bathe before seeing Krem anyways. Instead the servants were treated to the sight of a mage doing her best to land a punch or side kick on a templar. Both in little more than tunic and breeches though Ria's garb was far more loose to provide holds for those she was working with. Lily was being serious, and her grunts and sounds of exertion were genuine. She knew better than to hold back against Ria and so long as they kept it short, her stamina would not seem so peculiar. Ria slowly moved back, blocking and deflecting with that same calm content expression she fell into when teaching, her voice gentle but firm.

"Higher. You pulled back too far. Better. Again." And so on as they moved in a circle until Ria nodded. "Done."

Lily had lots of practice sparring against Ria and knew not to even think of doing more when the 'done' came out. If you pushed too hard and Ria said 'Finished' you would regret it. Because Ria did not hesitate to make running laps or joining in on _her_ regime as a punishment. Newbies to the Warden's often thought they could handle whatever the slim if tall elf could, and watching them suffer under their mistaken ideas was honestly a pleasure they all had indulged in. Forgetting that Ria considered herself a weapon and had no reservations about comfort or much in the way of an ego. It let her give and push farther than anyone else would reasonably try for.

"Well done." Ria inclined her head with a soft smile and then shooed Lily away from the training circle. "Anyone off duty for the afternoon and wish to strike at me?" It was an offer she made every session but the groups shook their head.

"Lady Inquisitor is going to be heading out in the mornin, we're all getting gear and stuff ready." They agreed and so Ria smiled, before going and plunging her hands into the nearby water bucket and rubbing off the sweat and dirt from her face.

"Overheated?" Came a playful tease and Ria turned, a brow up at the mischievous expression on Lily's features.

"A few too many layers, perhaps." Ria agreed guessing what was about to happen. Sure enough lukewarm water suddenly doused her and a few children squealed in laughter. Looking up revealed four little scamps beside the infamous, if rather still unfamiliar to her outside of pranks, Sera all holding buckets. Dripping wet as she was Ria just laughed.

"Well, thank you for the help. Though I suppose I do still need a bath? Was that pond water?"

"Yer not supposed t' Like it!" Sera scolded her but her eyes were dancing, because maybe the Templar wasn't so impossibly elfy after all and this time there had been a whole audience there laughing.

"Admittedly I'm not fond of the smell of pond scum." Ria replied before casually shrugging. "You do understand I must warn you of retribution, yes?"

"Pfft. A lil serious thing like ya? Whatcha gonna do? Light show at me?"

Ria tilted her head, her hair falling loose in scraggly sopping wet clumps from it's braided bun and not at all troubled by the laughter surrounding them. It wasn't as if this was the first time Sera had pranked her, and Ria responded with calm behavior. It had almost become routine, though Sera could never prove which of the strange things that happened to her later on was the Templar's doing. She could admire the one where all her leggings became dyed green though even if the combination with her tunic was awful.

"Tell me Sera, you abhor the formal Elvhen language do you not?"

"Ewww don't start talking it at me! I'll Bee ya! Don't think I wonts!" Sera hollered and no doubt half of Skyhold was watching them again. With a sly smile Ria spread her hands.

"Not even if I could teach you some...exceptionally...dirty..things in it?"

Sera's brain froze. Fighting with the war of hatred of all the stuffy elven things that made her feel she was less than herself, judged, with the absolute delightful idea of saying something naughty or vulgar to Elvhen Glory in his own precious little holy language.

"You are an evil woman." Sera finally said with a glare and Ria laughed.

"Tomorrow at noon?"

"...Fine. My room. I'll have snacks." Sera gave in and ducked back down, leaving Ria to turn to the laughing audience and a grinning Lily.

"I suppose I best go bathe now."

"You do smell like old fish water." One of the servants grinned. "We'll bring some towels to the bath house for ya, and your spare clothes. go on."

Not at all troubled by the fact she was dripping wet and her feet leaving awful squelching sounds, Ria began walking away, halberd back in hand. Lily followed her though not close enough to risk being splashed on. It was almost poetic, that they ran into a contingent of Lavellan, Solas, Blackwall, and Dorian all in discussion about halfway to their destination. From their serious expressions and the curious group they made, doubtless this was the group that would be setting out come morning.

"What..happened?" Blackwall blurted out first and Lavellan was doing her best not to laugh with a hand over her mouth.

"You look wretched." Dorian wrinkled his nose. "And smell even worse. I didn't know essence of swamp was the new style."

Solas just looked her over and there was a spark to his gaze as it traveled over the soaking wet form, revealed very well in the clinging gray fabric that normally was quite loose. In her disheveled state Ria hardly looked as imposing as she usually did, and Solas found the impish smile on her lips distracting enough.

"Sera."

"Oh don't be angry with her." Lavellan started and Lily just giggled.

"You didn't hear them hollering at each other Lavellan?" Lily shook her head. "This is routine, though the pond water is new.."

"Routine?" Lavellan wrinkled her brow. "Sera picking on you?"

"Oh hardly. In her own way I think she's trying to befriend me." Ria answered and leaned on her halberd, though her eyes cut to Solas in a way that worried the apostate considering the sheer humor in them. "She's quite inventive if given an opponent you know."

"Wait are you the reason those horrid yellow pants of hers became green?" Dorian asked and then wrinkled his nose. "With red. You just..you don't do that. Maybe being a Templar doesn't teach you anything about fashion but.."

"Green was what the servants had extra of from dying the banners for Skyhold." Ria shrugged and chuckled. "I wasn't going to turn her tunic's brown, Altus. Would hardly be kind when she's a Red Jenny."

She had very few words over time with Dorian, who took to avoiding her almost frantically. It probably had something to do with the first time she'd approached him and all but thrown a cloak at him and grumbled if he wasn't going to use a warming spell because clearly he had never thought to need it, he could at least not expose all of his skin and get sick. That it had been a simple brown regulation cloak had not gained her any points though by now it seemed people had been explaining her...peculiarities..over time. Of course Ria had her own reasons to avoid the Tevinter, and most of it stemmed from her childhood. Not out of fear, but just early training that one stayed away from Tevinter mages, she wasn't even consciously aware of doing so.

"I believe much of her antagonistic behavior comes from our being of similar heritage, for all she fervently denies it." Solas stated calmly and found himself returning the smile that crept over Ria's face when she looked at him again, completely at ease before the Inquisitor and some of her inner circle though it was the Templar who looked currently like a half drowned rat. She somehow still kept all her dignity and grace. Though Solas did find he was even more tempted to push the tendrils of hair away from where they were falling into her eyes as she laughed.

"Interestingly enough, I'm going to teach her a few things in the old tongue tomorrow morning. I apologize in advance, Lavellan..Solas."

"Apologize?" Lavellan asked curious and Solas noticed it seemed the two women were on far better terms. Likely having to do with the fact that the Templar's all seemed to gossip with the guards on how there was now a threat that if Cullen didn't kiss the Inquisitor soon she'd arrange for it. Lavellan, of course, had heard of it and the anticipation seemed to have her in a fine mood and no longer seeing Cullen's friend as a rival. Finally.

"/Dare I ask what it is you shall be teaching her to say?/" Solas asked bemused, not that he could think of anything truly shocking, save to hear it butchered with the girl's atrocious accent mayhaps. Lavellan had all but given up on her studies in the old tongue as busy as she was now and it was all geared towards terms and not proper conversation.

"/Are you familiar with the writings on 'The tale of the golden touch?'/" When Solas shook his head Ria grinned wickedly and adjusted her voice, the softest change in tone much as when she was singing giving it a truly lyrical quality. "/Upon soft skin lay I kisses, tongue trailing over quivering flesh./"

"What was that? I only made out flesh and trail.." Lavellan said calmly but Lily started giggling.

"Oh, my, Solas, your face!" Lily laughed for all they had not met properly, they had seen each other in passing and there was only one bald mage who dressed more like a hermit. Not so hard to locate. "Are you being naughty Ria? Because he's blushing!"

Solas cleared his throat looking annoyed but Ria just laughed. "Not naughty, yet. Just a suggestive series of sonnets I'll be teaching Sera."

"Oh no." Lavellan said but was giggling herself. "She's going to be impossible you know."

"But she'll learn." Ria pointed out and Dorian titled his head.

"You're going to teach her in a way she won't object to..sneaky."

"It's her heritage as well. She should not be ashamed of it, if the only way she can approve of it is in areas she already feels are important than it's my job to help her." Ria shrugged and blinked at the feeling of more water dripping from her hair. "Pardon me, I truly should go get this washed off."

Lily shook her head and followed after, leaving the group behind to look at them, perplexed.

"So, she's going to use filthy lyrics to teach an old all but forgotten tongue to someone so they can understand more of their heritage.." Dorian trailed off before snickering. "Now why couldn't I have had that sort of tutelage from my instructors growing up!"


	19. Chapter 19

Ria did not wait for Lily to compose herself as they cleaned up, she had sent a message with the servant who brought her new clothing to the bathhouse to Bull as to where they wanted to meet. The odds of the qunari spy being startled by her proposed attendance was utterly nonexistent considering how close the women were to each other. Though no one would accuse Ruby of being the sort you'd want for anything that didn't require being crude or bashing in skulls. The return offer of drinks in Bull's room had been shot back with using one of the unattached rooms, and accepted. Bull had clearly known that Ria had no desire to be seen entering his personal rooms, accompanied with others or not. The same servant kept taking the messages and looked entirely entertained for the time being.

Perhaps it was chance that Ria all but ran into Solas again, on her way to the Tavern. The elvhen apostate inclined his head in greeting. "Where are you off to on such a fine evening?"

"I think I am chaperone to a grown woman and her beau along with Bull." Ria chuckled at Solas with a warm smile. "Yourself?"

"Ah, I was coming to give you this actually." Aloft he held a small bag that took no time to guess what it held.

"More of that sleeping concoction?" Ria's voice was soft, and Solas gave her a calm nod. "Thank you. It helps, immensely." She had never gotten around to properly thanking him for it but Solas shook his head.

"It is no matter. Certainly, considering all that you have done for mages and that I am not harassed by Templar's, I could do far more than simply agree to spar with you and help ensure you receive some respite from your nightmares." He meant it too, he _could_ do more. Whether or not he would was still something he was trying to decide on. Still, the more he spent time in the Templar elf's company the more he found he missed it when he was called away. It was a pleasure to be around someone so utterly peculiar and once he had come to accept the strange feeling of danger his magic gave in warning about her, may even potentially trust her not to use her abilities on him at this stage. "We leave quite early in the morning and I did not wish to forget."

"Turning in early then?"

"Trying to invite yourself to see me later?" Solas bantered back but he was smirking at her as Ria laughed, her hair down and in the casual attire she wore off duty, though her halberd was present as ever. Like this it was so easy to forget what an aberration she was. That she was a short lived elf of an age he would once have thought of as a mere infant instead of the beautiful woman before him.

"Your company is always enjoyable, Solas."

"Flatterer." He teased back though he did not bother to hide his smile, one that only grew at her playful grin. Perhaps Sera pranking her had indeed raised the Templar's mood earlier, it had certainly been entertaining not being on the receiving end and if she could get the vulgar little ruffian to finally embrace their heritage? All the better.

"I speak the truth and you accuse me of flattery!"

"Hm, I seem to recall you cannot take a compliment yourself, Ria. Hardly fair play."

"I yield then." Ria smiled though and went to take the package from Solas who pulled it away last minute, a brow up and a cocky smile on his face as he stepped back.

"Now, you have a meeting to get to. I am capable of putting this in your room. Especially as you never lock the door."

"Locks only keep honest people out, Solas."

"...very true. Yet, to answer your earlier query I shall be up quite late. I do not require as much time in the Fade as the jests floating around Skyhold seem to imply and instead will be working through a few books I do not wish to bring with me, your company is not unwelcome."

"Thank you. Though I should go before Lily paces herself into a fret."

"You are not walking with her?"

"I'd never get her out of her room without hearing several dramatic issues that do not exist and watching her redo her hair. If I am just meeting her there, she's more worried about making me wait."

"Oh?" Solas chuckled and looked down slightly, as always intrigued by the peculiar height for an elf that Ria had these days. "And is it so terrible, to make you wait?"

"Only for those I train."

"And train with?"

"Solas, I sorely doubt one could make you do anything you didn't wish to already." Ria was still smiling but the serious tone she used made Solas stop short and regard her curiously.

"You see far more than most do."

"Call it experience hard won."

"Hm. I believe we've had this talk before." Yet Solas let it go, recognizing that for her observation Ria was not actually asking him anything, just clarifying she understood there were areas she would not be able to cajole or force him. It was a sort of respect all in it's own and he appreciated it. Not, of course, that he didn't still find himself fussed over as much as any mage in Skyhold. It seemed the servants were making a habit of it and doubtlessly this pleased the templar beside him. "I shall see you later tonight, then."

"I look forward to it." Ria replied before turning away. Solas did not fight the urge to watch her hips sway in her attire. He always was fond of the subtle curves elven women held, time did not change that.

()()()()()()()()

Ria got there before Lily as to be expected and smiled at the very nervous young man pacing about under Bull's amused gaze. "Grab an ale Halberd, kid's just gonna pace n mutter to himself."

Though she arched a brow at the term, Ria did grab an available glass and chuckled at the sight of the tapped keg that had clearly been hauled up to the room for just such a purpose. Whatever bed had once been there was removed and just four comfortable chairs and a low table were set up, the keg in one corner with food items as well. Clearly from the state of said items and that the ale came out a bit slower, Bull had been there for some time. She grabbed the seat next to Bull and lifted her glass, his own tapping hers with a snort of amusement.

"Been waiting long I see."

"All friggen day. Second keg you know."

"Ah." Ria took a sip of her own drink and made an approving hum at the dry flavor. "Oh good, not that wretched sweet stuff."

"That piss from Orlais? Not a chance. No idea why it's so popular in Skyhold right now to drink things not made properly from barley. It's either fruity or they put too many hops in. Ruins the flavors." Bull agreed and snorted in amusement. "Tell me the little doll is just as nervous?"

"Oh I had to literally beat some sense into her when she came to the ring. I reminded her I'd meet her here though so she won't run late. I came early because sometimes things go wrong."

"You put the fear of making you wait into those under you huh? I bet those Templar's nearly cream their skirts over that sort of regulation."

"If so they do a fine job hiding the evidence." Ria smirked back making Bull snort again.

"See _this_ is why you're not a bad sort despite the whole order of Templar's being sanctimonious pricks. I could probably keep you amongst the Chargers and you'd manage to blend right in if far more verbose and delicate..well, I have Dalish and she's anything but delicate no matter what she looks like."

"Would that be the reasoning behind the new moniker?"

"Halberd? Fits you. You never go anywhere without that thing. You probably even sleep cuddled around it."

"It's within reach." Ria said with a smirk, not at all ashamed over it as Bull chortled loudly. "Though I hope it is not too great a disappointment to learn you are not the first to use such a name for me."

"Huh. No, I guess I can see where someone else would think it suitable as well. What drew you to the weapon?"

"Traditionally pole arms are viewed as more of a defensive or ornamental weapon. Or used if one is mounted." Ria stated as she took another draw of her ale. "Therefore it is far more socially acceptable for a woman, especially of a race often viewed as a lesser species, to hold one where something so common as a sword would instantly draw ire."

"They think it's all for show?" Bull's eyebrow climbed even as his eye locked onto her and then her weapon, slowly perusing both. "If it were it'd be well, showier. There's not even a swirl of ornamentation on it. It's an undeniably masterwork level weapon. Hell, probably better than anything most the smiths could make around here, but it's so simple you'd have to know weapons to realize the beauty in it's understated form."

"Indeed."

Bull leered then, playfully but there was a sharpness to his gaze that lent warning to her senses. The spy was seeking out a trail. "Sort of like you."

"It's hardly the first time I have been compared to my weapon." Ria chuckled. "Elfin women are slight of frame and not precisely abundant in curves. I'm a bit taller than average.."

"Then there's your coloring." Bull agreed backing off in his intensity, amused. "Though I admit seeing silvery white hair is a rarity among you shorter races, though it's the most common for qunari. You got any in you?"

"Completely elven as evidenced by what remains of my ears."

"Want some in you then?" Bull flexed at that point and it startled a genuine laugh from Ria. That was the sight that Lily walked into and suddenly she and Krem were just fidgeting, staring at each other awkwardly in silence.

"Shit. I'll call for another keg." Bull muttered.

()()()()()()()()()

It took a while for Krem and Lily to sit down and a few drinks where neither Ria nor Bull moved it along, letting the young lovers figure out how to broach whatever was troubling Krem. Finally however, he looked over at Bull and squared his shoulder's.

"I..there's something you should know. About me. Well, concerning us."

Lily paled and her eyes darted over to Ria, who shook her head. She had said nothing and so with a breath Lily just nodded. "okay. What is it?"

Krem opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat. "I..my..that is." groaning Krem ran a hand through his hair. "This hasn't been so hard before."

"He's Aqun-Athlok." Bull finally interrupted though not unkindly. "Born one gender but lives as another. His mind, who he is, that's male."

"I..wait.." Lily held up a hand to stop Krem from his spluttering and frowned thoughtfullyfor a few minutes before locking her gaze to the Tevinter man's. "I have to ask something very serious then, please. Does this mean you won't want to be..intimate..eventually? Because you're not there what ah, otherwise you are?"

"Wha..no I mean, of course I do it's just.." Krem gestured to his lower half embarrassed. "I didn't..surprises aren't welcome then and.."

Lily leaned forward to grab his flailing hand in her own. "I'm not saying I'm not surprised. I am. But you're still Krem, you can't help what you are any more than I can help I have magic. Right? Am I getting this correct?"

"Better than..most." Krem agreed and squeezed her hand weakly. "Does this change, us?"

"We'll figure the physical parts out later but no. No it doesn't. You're still the handsome man who makes my heart soar." Lily smiled at him gently and Krem let out a weak laugh.

"You're amazing you know that? I asked Bull to be here because I was scared to have you react wrong or think I'd lied to you.."

Lily looked over then and Bull caught the weighty gaze between the two women. Krem wasn't his second for nothing and slowly he too had his excitement fail as the two women there communicated with a look that went on for well over a minute. Finally, Ria nodded her head.

"It's only fair. Should you be serious about each other." Ria said softly and then Lily bowed her head, this time she was the one squeezing Krem's hand tightly. "Though before you say anything, regardless of personal views, I ask you both, gentlemen, to keep what will be said to yourselves." Ria's eyes were sharp and ruthless then, cutting into Bull in such a way he had not seen in years. It was the look of someone who could kill without a thought, without guilt or apology if they felt it fit their creed. Usually he'd only seen it on the handlers of the Saarebas. "That means staying out of your reports."

Bull hesitated not for any reason other than he had to mentally shuffle where he had placed the Templar woman. It seemed there was much more steel to her than he had given credit. "Depending on the information.."

"It is personal. Nor so hidden you could rush to others and have it mean much. The Templars, and Cullen, all know." Ria sipped her drink again and with that in his head, Bull nodded. Whatever it was he wanted in on.

"I'm a blood mage." Lily said and flinched, waiting for Krem to pull away and yell at her. Instead he sighed.

"I'm from Tevinter, Lily. We know not all of them are crazy and power hungry. You told me a little of being captive. Was that when?"

"Yes. Blood mage healers are much more useful."

"Yeah. Trust me, no one wanted to study healing amongst the lower class if they were found to have magic just for that reason. Expendable or..used." Krem nodded. "My father was a tailor he heard a lot of the stories."

Ria took pity on the sight of Lily gazing at Krem as though he was the most wonderful answer to her prayers possible and gave the final secret the younger woman held. The two younger ones had bared secrets enough to each other, she could help Lily here.

"We are also, Grey Warden's."

Bull hissed at that but it was knowing what that meant for the lifespan, and scowled. "Guess the issue of little Krem's was off the table even before this talk."

"I..yes." Lily nodded and it was Krem's turn to squeeze her hand.

"Will you tell me why? I mean, why you..I wanted to be in the army and then Bull saved me, I told you that story."

Lily bit her lip just for a moment before she sat up, still holding his hand. If Ria didn't want her to share she would have spoken up for her, so Lily looked only at Krem. She could get through this if she was telling him. Focused on his eyes.

"I was captured for over three years we think, I stopped counting after a while. It may have been up to four years or more. The collector was obsessed with the ancient Tevinter Imperium and regularly went into ruins that he was certain may hold some lost secrets. He'd pulled me into blood magic by threatening to kill someone each time I refused, because he'd run across the old stories of how Tevinter would use healers that were blood mages as they could work almost endlessly as long as they were on the battlefield or working on wounded. A ready source if you will."

"That..is fucked up. Even for the Vints, but I gotta admit I can see that." Bull said and crossed his arms. "Explains catching you helpless around skeletons too..tired, pale as you were, and no blood in them. Go on."

"We were taken into the deep roads with dwarves he'd gotten from a slaver to help lead the way. He kept them half starved and would give food if they did well, if they found something before another dwarf they were fed very well so they started to compete. Ruby was there, always getting into fights..I'd long since been unable to use anything but blood for my spells by the time she came but I don't know how long that was as we moved locations and bases often, going on these expeditions. It was dark and the supplies were dwindling, though not for the mage or his guards, they just gave us less." Lily shifted then, rubbing a hand over her forearm. Krem caught the motion and ever so gently lifted the sleeve, she didn't fight him as the sight of the metal in her arm was bared. Even not knowing what it was from it was still evidence of past torture.

"Oh, Lily.." Krem bent down then, lips softly brushing over her skin and where the metal met before he kissed her gloved hand. "You don't have to.."

"I was coming up from escorting companions to the deep roads, they had their calling." Ria picked up, seeing how moved Lily was from Krem's display of affection. Not even realizing what the metal was he still saw it bothered the woman he had come to care for and was easing her pain. Any hesitation Ria may have had about telling Bull and Krem was gone, because clearly Lily had found someone to give her what she needed while they still lived. "I was severely weakened, heartsick..and though I all but stumbled on the group I would have been fine. If not for the pleading of clearly mistreated individuals for help." Ria shook her head. "There was no way to fight back without killing them in the cross fire, the guards were quite content to slaughter their master's investment to stay alive and I succumbed to a spell when my cleansing aura wore off. I woke up being tended to by Lily, weakened and unarmed. A few of them asked me to help save them. I could not refuse."

"We were taken further down, to ..test..how effective a Warden was." Lily agreed and shuddered. "It was hell. When we finally rejoined the surface it was back to his base, he called it the Colosseum, mimicking an old arena where the Tevinter Mages of old would battle their most obscure and skilled creations for entertainment. He meant to create something to lure mages he wished to curry favor from. I was forced to heal those whom he chose to battle each other, and his very favorite was making the mages fight with their magics bound. Most never had learned to cast without a staff."

"He did have a perverse hatred of anyone having magic besides himself unless strictly under his control." Ria agreed and got up to get more of a drink, Bull watching the way the two women had their body language defensive. These were recent, painful memories. They could probably remember the sounds and the smells. Certainly none of this had he placed as potentially coming out of either of the women. Ruby? Sure. That one he got, could easily have slotted into such a story. But Ria was seemingly too noble and distant, and Lily? The very thought of what she'd gone through made even the distasteful thought of her being a blood mage seem completely absent. She'd done it to survive and to heal, Bull could admit to the disgustingly worthwhile logic in having a blood mage healer too. Heh. Krem could sure pick them.

"What..how did you get out?" Krem asked, skipping forward as he did not like seeing the anguished look on Lily's face, or feeling her hand shake in his. At the same time he was touched, realizing how much she had already shared with him before that day for all that details were omitted. And here he had been scared of revealing his own secret!

"I was chosen to be sacrificed so he could summon a demon and bargain with it." Lily whispered and Krem pulled her into his lap, arms tight around Lily as she shuddered in memory. "I really don't remember much, but I've a scar from where he..tried to.."

"He'd made the mistake of thinking I was loyal to him by then instead of just not wanting harm to come to those under my care. Took me for a corrupted Templar I suppose when I wouldn't flee even after he gave back my armor and weapon. " Ria cut in, standing across the room now, looking into the reflective metal of her weapon. The way she gripped it reminded Bull of the way warriors back home treated their weapons, the ones forged only for their hands. Their souls. He hadn't thought anyone among the bas would know such a devotion to a particular partner as such rather than just a single type of weapon, Varric had been pretty close to it but he still tried to fiddle with Bianca and adjust it. Best Bull could tell, the only things that may be altered at times were the leather wraps down the Halberd to help with it's grip. The part that wore out in time.

"I remember seeing her leap between me and the demon but then I was too focused on healing." Lily agreed.

Ria smirked, it was a dangerous dark thing but not evil. No, it was proud and confident and Bull locked his eye to her own as she nodded. "I'd been a Grey Warden for years by then. I was not afraid, the creed beats in my blood so much now you couldn't separate it from me. A lesser known thing, is we can sense demons to a degree. I'd cut through a guard, hit the damned Collector with a focused smite that all but shattered him from the inside..turned his magic against him and then there was only a demon." She shook her head. "It could have kept it's tenuous hold there I suppose, had I not been certain of otherwise and _angry._ Angered Templar's have extra fortitude behind our abilities that cause trouble to the magically inclined. Fighting me to get to a mage that may not live long enough to take over was hardly worth it, it did not resist returning. Not that I was intending to give it a choice. We gathered the mages and fighters and slew the guards then, they'd each been corrupt and vile, the few who did not turn into mad men had been tossed into the position of slave as well after a while and when we left.." She shook her head then. "Lily did not wish to leave me. Nor Ruby. Most the others we helped find places to go, circles for the mages who wished them but almost all fled once we approached civilization."

"Why didn't we ever hear of it?" Krem asked, honestly curious. "I mean the chargers hear rumors and something like escapees suffering from a trauma.."

"We asked them not to speak of it." Lily said softly. "The Blight hadn't been long ago and we all knew Ria was a Warden. She asked not to be spoken of, and so no one did."

"Not one for glory, or ranks. You just prefer to be forgotten there, halberd?" Bull asked mind still swirling.

"Generally helps with staying alive. Those with reputations get sought out, and the Warden's are supposed to stay out of politics."

"There's more to it, something personal I'd guess..but considering I don't think you share this little tale often I'm not going to press. Here I thought I was just helping my little Krem-puff get the nerve to tell Lily they'd not be having kids some day unless they adopted!"

"Boss!"

"Hm. You know when she showed up worried half the servants I was in the midst of training seemed to think we may be organizing a betrothal for them." Ria pointed out calmly and smirked. "Not a terrible idea. Shall we reconvene in say..three months?"

"Sky!"

"Huh. Three? I suppose with how sweetly innocent they are being we can assume that's not a bad amount of time. So Three months and if the courting is going well we hash out the details and then what, a year before we set the date?"

"Are they being serious?" Lily asked Krem with wide eyes.

"I think so." Krem responded, his face bright red. "Um..that is.."

"...think we could startle them if we called them mom and dad?"

"No I've slipped up several times over the years with Bull. It's part of why he thinks he can get away with acting like this."

The two lovebirds realized it had gone quiet again and looked back over, Krem still cuddling Lily close, just to see a pair of smirking superior officers watching them.

"Two months." Ria amended and Bull held out his hand as they shook on it.

()()()()()()()()()

It was a softly humming and content Templar who sought Solas out late that night, once the teasing of the younger two had been handled with Bull just as excited at the prospect of Krem having someone who not only didn't care about his physical issues, but had their own collection of trouble to bring to the table. It was a good sign that the couple was talking about such things, opening up and trusting the other to be honest. Many unhealthy relationships never did and so burned out, or turned more towards the obsessive.

"You are singing." Solas stated amused as he looked down from his scaffolding, paint in hand.

"Oh, I thought you were reading this evening?" Yet Ria eagerly moved over, careful not to touch the drying plaster even as she made an awed sound at the vibrancy of the colors he had managed to capture.

"I was, but then I felt the urge to paint."

"Well I don't wish to -"

"Nonsense." Solas cut her off, attention back on the wall he was slowly covering in an exceptionally beautiful red. One that had taken a lot of work to get to the proper vibrancy. "I am plenty capable of speaking while working."

Ria settled then, simply taking her place on the floor and pulling her knees to her chest, watching the colors unfurl. Solas wanted company, it was something he had sorely missed and part of why he sought out the fade so often. Even amongst all those in the inquisition he was often alone unless needed. Cole as wonderful as he was, was exploring the many ways he could assist others whenever possible and thus unless he felt like speaking to children or tolerating facts that were so far wrong it made him ever aware of his disconnect from the current world, only in the fade could he find companionship.

With a grumble at the fading light that would take fingers to reignite the spell, ones currently needed to hold the plaster and not free, Solas frowned. Just as he was about to set down his tools for all they may harden before he could apply the thin layer and waste the pigment, a soft silver glow lit up the space. Solas held entirely still, but there was no painful tearing away of the connection he held, just the glow.

"Too much?"

Shaken back from his revelry Solas refocused on the image before him. "No. That is..fine. How?"

"It isn't discomforting is it?"

"Well as generally the light precedes the pain of a smite, yes. But not..no, I do not feel anything." Solas paused mentally even as he let his focus be on controlling the tricky substance he was adorning the wall with. To be honest, he felt supported if anything. Rather peculiar.

"Ah, I haven't any idea where the limits are with you so just let me know if it starts to bother you."

"When we were traversing the snow, outside of Haven.." Solas remembered vaguely that there had been a constant output of light, the mages once under Fiona's guidance all clustering about her without signs of discomfort.

"Yes. That was a low level smite, carefully controlled so I could try to show the others how to do so."

"I take it from your words, that is not what you are doing now?"

"No." Ria paused but it was the sort of weight in the air that came from trying to find words. "I cannot think of how to express it in common, or any other tongue I know. I am trying to..if a templar's source of fearsome power comes from denying the way that a mage alters reality, what happens if they are trying to do the opposite?"

Solas fumbled his gear and finally set it down, turning to lean over the scaffolding and peer down at her, thoughtful. Ria was looking up, her face alight but as she realized he was done the glow faded. Done with all the ease as Solas summoned wisps to his aid, it made her seem entirely fey and otherworldly, looking up at him curiously with the last trail of light vanishing from her.

"I do not think it possible."

"Perhaps not, but I can try. It's still a long ways off I believe."

With the ease of his muscles betraying that Solas was far stronger than he often let on by his appearance, Solas easily vaulted the short distance down from his platform, grasping his forearms behind his back as he approached the templar. "You are trying to turn the very abilities that rob the connection with the fade..into what?"

"Ideally enhancing it. Perhaps removing the need for lyrium from the mages I am trying to aid when they are worn out at the cost of my own stamina."

"Removing the need for lyrium.." Solas repeated, stunned. It was an enthralling idea. To be able to instead of carry around potions that were so fragile upon the battlefield, just retreat for a moment to an ally who could essentially shore up the connection to the Fade, healing the weary muscles from channeling it as it were. "It would be more akin to healing I think."

"I've seen when a templar can have only utter belief in what they expect to happen...there's some unbelievable events." Ria responded, her eyes and voice betraying that she was only giving him the truth of the matter.

"What made you think of such?"

"I've taken lyrium Solas. Even now so long away from those days I can feel an itch to mix it once more, ingest the substance and recall the way it felt. The rush, the surge of strength is an addiction alone not counting the fact it allows such powerful changes to occur. If it is that way for those who train our minds and bodies in far simpler fashion than the rush that must occur for a mage? How terrible is your withdrawal from the substance?"

"No one has ever asked a mage if they suffer from withdrawal, I believe." Solas replied softly. This time he gave in to the urge and reached up to move the hair that had fallen into her face, tucking it back behind the damaged ear. "But the temptation is always there as you say. How quickly can one grow in abilities that are not their own, just borrowed. A false strength but there nonetheless. Many cannot resist that allure, and in time, lyrium does have side effects. Ones far gentler on mages as we seek out the fade in our very nature, but those without magic? I cannot imagine it a pleasant experience. Are you on a new mission now, Ria? To make mages see Templar's as benevolent guardians?"

"Would that they were." She agreed but her smile was sad. "No, I fear it would take far more than just my sole example to teach tolerance between the two groups and how long would it last without my constant overseeing? In the end people are as they are, and all I can do is provide enough of an example to get them to start thinking."

"You do not think the current situation is a workable one? Or rather, the one before all the mess involving Haven."

"I do not. If it was, it would not be so broken. Parts of it were hale and wonderful, but cannot that be said about most things?"

"If more templar's were like you I imagine the mages would not fear."

"If more templar's were like me, Solas, I fear for Thedas." She teased faintly and Solas chuckled, his hand still resting against her jaw where he had moved her hair. "I'm not joking."

"I know. And yet, Ria, you have said before you do not feel you are worth compliments. My guess is you also do not see the changes you are bringing about already. Sera of all people, agreeing to learn Elvhen? Admittedly I am not looking forward to essentially hearing highly charged poetry coming from her, but perhaps it will start an appreciation for the past in her."

"Well, just know I taught her that poetry and wonder what else I know." Ria teased making Solas chuckle.

"Troublesome minx."

"Around you? Yes."

"Come, I've no shortage of books you may enjoy that are not so terribly historically inaccurate." Solas offered his arm as they moved to his bookshelf, and if he stood a little closer than normal, or paused to ask what she thought of the material so far throughout the evening as she perched on his couch and he at his desk, it only seemed to calm both of them. He had guessed correctly that she would be interested in the descriptions of veil fire and the many places it had been noted over the years, her wonder at the concept of summoning just a _memory_ of fire to create light was genuinely a pleasure to witness. It made attempting to translate the wretchedly confusing jumble of archaic tevinter less of a chore. Solas was far too frustrated at the lack of progress he was having, but it seemed that even worse than modern Tevene the language would jump from what seemed to wish to be Elvhen to nonsense and back to ancient Tevene with the consistency of a squirrel.

Pausing to ask the curious woman in his company what she thought of obscure and only mildly useful common household magics that were mostly forgotten was a welcome break. All the more so because her questions ventured between profound and completely absurd.

"Do you think they could change the colors of the veilfire?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because green can make everything look sickly?"

"You know in the raw Fade, everything is subtle hues of green.."

"How odd. Raw Fade?"

Solas was not even aware that it was almost dawn until Ria was standing. "I should let you get some sleep..I may need to nap after I see the sun rise."

"But you wont." He said already familiar with her behavior more now. Ria chuckled.

"A single day without rest is something I can handle Solas, after all, I am sleeping far better these days thanks to your aid."

The warmth that filled him at her appreciation was slowly becoming familiar, in all the ways she thanked him since they had met. It could become a worryingly habit forming sensation for one used to being ignored. That did not stop Solas from asking to join her.

"Would you care for company?"

Ria smiled and held out her hand that was not grasping her weapon. Though Solas did not take it, he did offer his arm instead to escort her to the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Goodness time got away from me. Spent a long while sick and just RL being busy but I have a rough outline going up to adamant and winter palace so no worries about this being stopped. I even know how it will end. It's just the duration in between that makes a story.

()()()()()()()()()

Just before the dawn and well after midnight was always so unusually quiet and still. A time when even the most nocturnal of beasts moved in silence and all others slumbered.

It was a comfortable silence that overtook Solas and Ria as they traversed to the wall at a slow pace unconsciously reflecting this natural phenomena. As ever they seemed a curious mismatched pair. Templar and Mage, unknown to either of them Warden and Ancient. One who sought the sanctity of others from both of her brother and sisterhood and the complexity of a dance of muscles and skill. The other who sought out esoteric and forgotten knowledge that could sometimes only be found in dreams. The only real similarity aside from their elven species to be found between the two was that they had a devotion to their chosen paths, and numerous secrets yet unvoiced to the other. Despite this they were more at ease with every moment spent at the other's side. Sparring had given them a comfortable knowledge of the other that had yet to be achieved for Solas knowing what the Templar was capable of. Long silences that were unbroken save for the clatter and crash of pole arms had given them a surety of the other. It was a long held truism in many a culture after all, that to know someone you needed to fight them.

And so silence, was just another form of communication for the unlikely duo. After a time despite that she had a hold of his arm to be escorted, the Templar gently adjusted where they were headed. Small amounts of pressure to his fore arm either pushing or tugging let Solas know where to go and neither felt a need to fill the air with words. Indeed, they had spent the entire night reading and speaking to each other after all and that they were in contact was a conversation all in it's own between the two.

Once they made it near to the meeting place that had become common for the five (so far grown from just Ria and Ruby back in Haven!) until this point however, it occurred to Ria that the others had no idea she was bringing another member. One who perhaps most importantly was unaware of the truest meaning to the three women as to why they would greet the dawn. However, it was far too late to change her mind. Outlines of four others awaiting them as they reached the far wall made Solas blink a touch in surprise, it had simply not occurred to him despite knowing that Ria greeted the dawn with Ruby most mornings that there may be company. Nor could he say that any of those there were out of place considering the relationships he knew each had with the templar on his arm still. Ser Barris, Cullen, Ruby and Lily all seemed just as curious over Solas's presence there for the pre-dawn recitation of their prayer and oath.

Unseen to Solas who was taking in the information that these four were so comfortable as it to be clear that this was a common occurrence, was that Ria ever so faintly shook her head at their questioning looks.

No. Solas did not _know._

With the unspoken question and answer of the resident Fade Walker's lack of information as to the true nature of the three women present the others just greeted them without any hidden meanings to their words. If Cullen and Ser Barris felt a trifle smug over being in the know when the resident know it all mage was not, well they were only human.

"Is this something of a new group I should perhaps make the Inquisitor aware of?" Solas asked dryly, meant as a joke but it was Ser Barris who deflected the potentially troublesome statement before any complications could be revealed by an absence of response.

"Considering my commander and Cullen's friend is on your arm, perhaps we should be asking if there is something to be aware of in that regard?"

"Yes, I'm going to fly away and you'll all have to deal with Solas as the new leader of the Templar's." Ria deadpanned. The choked laughter and groans that her remark met with was only making the Templar-Warden smirk at them all. Solas's own flinch had amused her as well. She wondered if a Mage could even consider leading Templars? Wouldn't that be a sight.

"Elves cannot fly." Ruby pointed out casually as she leaned against the wall greedily taking the chance to change the subject and tease her friend at the same time. "You tried. Even though it was on accident but, it didn't work."

"Wait..what? Truly? Oh, I have to hear this." Cullen said blinking and Lily snickered.

"It wasn't flying, at least what I was told; it was a sort of..falling or jump?"

"Falling." Ria agreed. "Luckily there was water nearby even if it still hurts to hit from a height, and very fortunately it was not a day I was in heavier gear."

"You fell into water?" Solas asked and though he kept his features calm, his eyes were dancing in amusement. Memories of seeing her bedraggled from Sera's prank fluttering through his mind."Just perchance?"

Actually Ria and the others had been fighting off an ogre and she'd gotten a nasty hit that sent her flying but she couldn't exactly bring that up. Though it had been quite the battle for the girls and those with them, no long lasting injuries and another tale to tell round the dinner table back at the outpost. Lily knew of it but had not been there, still in training. The group had taken Ruby out to work on her ability to sense darkspawn and ever since the Blight the creatures had taken to wandering in groups, boldly enough. There were enough records of marauding bands that had yet to return to the deep roads even decades later in far flung locales that it was not a surprise to the Tirashan Outpost. That they'd an ogre among them instead of the multitude of Genlock, hurlock, and shrieks? That had been a nasty surprise.

"Opponent got a lucky hit and I didn't realize the ground beneath me was as weak as it was." It was the usual deflection that Ria and the others took, mention crumbling ground such as a cliff or at least a higher hill instead of 'oh yes an Ogre backhanded me across a good thirty feet.'

"When the dwarf is staying away it's usually a good sign." Ruby agreed with her eyes dancing because as a Berserker the last thing that she had done was stay away. "But I didn't realize at that point that no other race seems to be able to tell when it's good sturdy ground. Strange as that still seems to me."

"Red at morning..." Lily intoned softly to redirect their attention to the just beginning to show light. Though none of the three men there knew the rest of the phrase, Ruby and Luria both straightened. 'Take warning.' It was an ill omen for a sunrise. That resting against their thoughts the intonation of their morning oath seemed all the more important, with Cullen and Ser Barris content to join in much to Solas's surprise and confusion over whether this was becoming another thing like the song that everyone had joined in around the Herald after Haven's fall. He could hardly ask without drawing yet more questions that the Fade walker had no intention of answering.

"I'm heading out with the lot." Ruby blurted out after they watched the last of the rays finally free itself from the mountains. Nor did she look away, for all the bright light was making her stone born eyes best suited for underground water, even as she could sense the regard of the others like a heavy weight upon her stocky frame. "Have some carta contacts in the area. May be able to pull a few strings that Varric can't because he's too fancy and legal."

Ser Barris and Solas did not know that the women had met with Hawke and another Warden, that there were problems. Varric had been there, it did not take long for Cullen to put the clues together and from the grim expression upon Lily's face, she had guessed right away.

The one that worried him though was that though Ria seemed collected, Cullen knew her. He knew that she only fell into that perfectly blank expression at certain moments, the exact positioning of a templar's stance that had her right foot more ahead of the left so she could turn into a blow or defend just as easily. That was one they were taught for whenever they felt uneasy but did not wish to alarm the laypeople. Ser Barris caught onto it as well but Cullen knew he did not have the years of reading Ria yet that he himself did and clenched the hand furthest from them. Ria's eyes gave her away. She was terrified. Why?

"You leave this morning?" Lily asked, her hand slipping into Ria's own that was not near Solas discretely and Ruby just nodded. "Need help preparing?"

"I've got it little nug. Did most of it last night."

Ria sighed then and smiled wanly, but it was a shadow of the real thing. "Well we will see you off, of course."

Come to think of it, Cullen tilted his head in agreement, he had yet to ever see Ria and Ruby apart for long intervals that were not related to their work. Not since they showed up at his tent during the Conclave.

Unknown to the commander Solas was having almost parallel thoughts, able to see the tension in Ria's frame as close as she stood to him. It was almost as if she was panicking at the idea of the dwarf being gone. Curious. It was a shame he would be away as well, perhaps she was less careful without her more vulgar height challenged companion so easily found.

()()()()()()()()

Ria did not seem to pay much attention to the rest of the day, having gone to start training as usual once the sun was up and yet even though she knew she had bid farewell to those upon the wall with her, she could not remember the words. Eventually she called practice to an early end and was there with most of Skyhold preparing to see the Inquisitor and her party off. Lily was chatting amicably with Lavellan, their friendship still holding fast and only increased by talking over their respective romances which tended to be the talk of Skyhold. Unseen or perhaps just ignored in light of the fabled figure with the glowing hand, the Warden-Templar moved to where Ruby was already astride a pony.

"Sky."

"My stone."

Ruby shook her head and then shifted, reaching out a hand to clasp the forearm Ria held out for her and the two women, ironically close to a height with Ruby astride her mount, rested their foreheads together. Giving and taking comfort without resorting to a proper embrace that may tempt the slenderer form to fall into tears.

Only feeling the arm, them having both offered their branded ones, beneath her fingers could let Ruby feel the ever so faint tremors that passed through the elf.

"You've Lily with you. I'll be back before you know it." _I'm not letting something as small as regular people take me down._

"No one can replace you." _Be careful anyways. As much as you can, reckless one._

"Until the next stone." Ruby snorted but her hand tightened on Ria's arm and felt the elf doing the same.

The response was swift and curt, almost angry. "Don't."

"You're right." And Ruby snorted, because she was. It was cruel for her to dismiss Ria's fussing. She knew that the elf may be less obvious in her affection compared to the overt way she'd fuss over her mage charges but Ruby had always been stalwart and unafraid. Hadn't hesitated to call Ria on her behaviors and to charge in beside her. She was being harsh to just dismiss that Ria worried, cared, but reminding her that if she fell another of their siblings in silver and blue would take up the role of being 'Stone' as that would be open. As if the silver haired woman didn't already know.

"Eventually, I know, but I prefer it to be when you can earn the glory you crave so." Ria said with a soft sight and it made Ruby smirk to hide a softer smile that wanted to show. Because Ria knew that as a berserker Ruby would never be content with an easy death, wanted more than just to be another brought into the Deep Roads. With the Archdemon denied to her from the last blight she at least wanted a battle that would set fire to the blood of any berserker hearing of it years from now. Wanted an ending that would have new recruits gaping when they saw the roughly carved method of death etched into the beams at their outpost.

"Not yet, My sky." Ruby promised and felt the ever so minute shivers still. It was the Stone's role to provide grounding for the Sky, keep her from being lost in the agony of her duties. Someone had to look out for her, be there when it became to much. When the nightmares from more frequent exposure to the Deep Roads and darkspawn than most Warden's would ever have dug furrows deep into her psyche and wounded her spirit. Ruby had gladly taken over that role when it became apparent the previous Stone had not been able to understand what Ria had gone through under the Collector's mercies, certainly not as Ruby had. There had been no hard feelings when he passed on the moniker and took on another for himself.

"Don't hesitate to lean on Lily even with her infatuation with that boy of hers, and that weird spirit that you talked about. Go get somewhere he can talk out your thoughts and just unburden. The way the Inquisitor seems to go about things this is probably going to take longer than we planned for." And then Ruby snickered, trying to lighten the mood. "Pity we're taking the hermit. Guess you can't find anyone else to knock staves with." Ruby grinned as finally Ria laughed, backing away though her hand stayed tight around Ruby's forearm. The innuendo was all the more entertaining for the knowledge that if anything Ria and Solas were drastically far behind Lily and Krem and even the Inquisitor and her Commander Cullen on figuring things out!

[May your axes draw blood to feed the mountains.] Ria intoned in the ancient Dwarven tongue, not worried if someone near could hear them and understand, it was why Ruby had been insistent they work on it after all. Most blessings from the old Dwarven cultures that predated the founding of Orzanmar worked just fine for Warden's.

[Steps be sure and trouble pass you by.] Ruby quirked a grin at Ria, but slowly, Ria's fingers loosened and she stepped away from the pony. Ruby would never be the first to pull away, not when there were shadows and fears clinging to Ria's eyes. [Go say good bye to the bald dreamer eh?] She snickered and Ruby's grin only grew more feral as Ria laughed. Her eyes never leaving her friends form as she walked away to do just that. Indeed, Ruby was entertained seeing the way that Solas started, clearly having expected to be left alone and ignored. The elf must be entirely unaware of how obviously interested in company he was. Maybe she could get a rise out of him while they traveled? It was worth Ruby's time to stave off boredom.

Nothing good ever came of leaving a Warden to their own devices, but at least this time of the Bitch Brigade Luria would be stuck and working at Skyhold along with Lily, and Ruby fully intended to not hold back on causing chaos. After all, Varric needed to regret sending her in his stead.

()()()()()()()


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Had not realized it had been so long since the last update. Apologies.

()()()()()()()()

Almost immediately after exiting Skyholds gates on her fat little pony Ruby had begun to compile a list of reasons that meant this whole venture was a Very Bad Idea. Halfway up the second hill Ruby came to a few conclusions on why she was going to pluck out Varric's chest hairs. On the top of that list was the issue that she was traveling with Blackwall and just since he didn't sense her as a fellow Warden right now didn't mean he never would. Wouldn't that be just a lovely crate of worms to open and chew on together. Also, still in the Warden theme, there was the ever so fantastic issue of the fact that Dwarves don't dream. At all. Yet thanks to the darkspawn blood taint coursing through her, Ruby in fact _did._ Oh and let's not forget that there was a shiny domed Fade walking dreamer mage riding behind them that liked to meander into people's dreams and just because he said he wouldn't didn't mean he actually stayed out. Honestly Ruby rather liked the snarky hermit and in no small part because he managed to get Ria to actually smile and spar with him if only because she enjoyed it which was quite the feat in itself.

Said mage was also the current interest to one of her best friends and it made things ever so nice and complicated. Because frankly if he wasn't as big of a liar as he was capable of talking in circles she'd eat her woolen underthings back home in Orzammar. There was just a sixth sense you learned being under the stone about Dwarven politics and Solas had that precise blend of suave and secretive that usually meant back stabbings all while offering condolences and paying for a search party. One that you just happened to have in your pocket to plant evidence so very conveniently. So while Ruby liked the mage for all he was doing for Ria, she didn't trust him even half so far as she could throw his lithe little self and being a berserker dwarf she was capable of hurling heavy things quite far thank you!

Not to mention Ruby refused to voice it aloud but she had a codependent streak that was definitely planted into not so healthy regions regarding her sister's in the Bitch Brigade and this was the first time she'd be separated for so long from Ria since joining. Oh certainly, she'd miss Lily but Lily had been in training whilst Ria and Ruby were out dealing with Darkspawn and finding new recruits. The matter of leaving Ria without her Stone to keep her grounded when the dreams and stress had been getting worse did not sit well with the berserker dwarf. She just hoped Lily unlatched her lips from Krem's long enough to check in on their silver haired sister and Cole was actually able to lend a hand.

Because the entire outpost was well schooled on the matter of the Sky being far more vulnerable than they would ever let on and _needed_ a stone to keep them tethered. You didn't go through the things Ria did and come out sane, that she had bonded as well with Ruby as she had was a blessing and it left Ruby entirely ill at ease leaving her behind.

For their siblings though? For the Order of the Wardens that Ria loved beyond anything, even her mages, Ruby would walk away from the one who needed her and see what she could do.

But she didn't like it. And that meant her mind was fixated on how to turn this whole fiasco into some form of entertainment.

()()()()()()()()()()

"~And then trailing fingers alongside..~" Ria slowly spoke, Sera repeating the words with a mix of disgruntled amusement and loathing. Still, so far they had been working steadily through the rather risque ballad and Sera was at least enjoying that. Finally however the blonde growled.

"I am not gonna remember all this shite. I can parrot ye and all but.."

"Can you read _well_?" Ria asked, grateful beyond telling that Sera had all but tracked her down to demand the lessons that had been promised. It helped chase the memories of the screams and the blood, the shattered bones and sinew from her mind. Needless to say, it had only been a few days and yet Ria already found her nightmares far worse than usual. She had hesitated to utilize Solas's brew only because she knew eventually she would be without it once more and could not bear to become addicted to regular sleep. Sera was a fantastic distraction.

"Whatcha mean, well?" Sera asked with such a look of distrust that it made Ria smother a laugh. Suspicious woman, this rogue.

"Just that. I know you can read and write because you sent the Herald on such a wild chase in Val Royueax, I heard the tales.." Sera's beaming grin there pulled an answering smile over Ria's own lips. "However, there is a difference between able and able to do so without problems. I would not wish to suggest something that would cause you difficulties down the line. It's a wonder that you can read regardless, Sera."

"What cuz I'm just a stupid knife ear?" Sera snapped out and there was such a bristling of her demeanor then to warn Ria she just inadvertently stepped into a dangerous topic. It was hardly off putting to the Templar Warden however, and she simply sighed softly.

"Sera. These days outside of nobility, merchants, and rare enterprising individuals it is unfairly uncommon to witness anyone regardless of race, capable of reading or writing. That number gets even smaller for women and ventures into pathetic for elves. So no, I am asking not because I look down on you, quite the opposite I'm immensely impressed you seemed to have taken it upon yourself not only to learn to read and write but also do so in Orleisan!"

"Oh. Why ya have ta talk so fancy bout it then? Ya always sound like one of those noble tossers."

"Spend as long amongst Templars as I did, and the circles, oh bee loving arrow slinger.." Ria drawled softly.

"Pfft. You were born to some cushy family weren't ya? Bet they didn't even care you were a ruddy rabbit."

There was a twist to Sera's lips, a darkening of her eyes and a hunch of her shoulder's that made Ria sigh. "I don't know why you hate what we are."

"That!" Sera snarled and was on her feet, arms flying. "Because THAT! I'm more than me ears! Yet because of em I've had people lie to me and ..and..." Sera's anger whooshed out of her before her arms crossed. Slowly, the whole tale of the woman who raised her, lied to her, twisted her own beliefs to further her self corruption and inverted racism upon her. Whatever Sera thought Ria would respond to hearing it laid bear, a small price really since she was at least trying to make learning Elvhen a sort of prank and all...

Sera didn't expect the painful look of _understanding._

Hair still up tightly to help hide the ear Sera knew was damaged, but not a scrap of metal armor upon Ria's form in her long tunic and capri leggings they were not dressed so dissimilar. Even if Sera wouldn't have been caught dead in the dull gray hues Ria chose to wear. That look though, the body language, Sera wasn't a good rogue by chance. She could understand body language and Ria's had a sort of understanding that sat in your gut and rotted but you couldn't pull it out. So Sera just waited, curious as to what the crazy Templar who was so _elfy_ sometimes it made Sera sick, was going to say.

"I hated being an elf when I was younger."

Well that wasn't it.

"Wha?"

Ria sighed and looked up, a tremulous smile upon her face but the eyes were dim and guarded. Sera had a strange feeling this wasn't something Ria admitted to often. Like Sera's own confession.

"I didn't have a bad life, my parents were Slaves who were granted freedom to indentured servants...not really much of a difference save in title to make their owner feel better. A tevinter mage, scholar really.."

Huh. Ria could ramble, Sera wouldn't have thought that to happen. Curious now despite herself as her mind whirled over the thoughts that _holy shit the Templar's originally from Tevinter?_ She sat back down across from Ria. Slowly the pale tressed woman breathed in before out again.

"I wasn't considered property, more just a by product I guess. Because I was quiet and curious one of the other servants taught me to read to help out with his work load. But there were lots of us there, all elves...plenty of them found escape in each others' arms and so I was certainly not the only small child about. They called us 'bunnies'..the visiting magisters did. Because they paid the woman who owned my home to do research for them..they came often." Ria's eyes dropped then, a tiny tremor over her frame the sort Sera caught. Because Sera _knew that look_ that was how children who had been beaten looked. Children who walked on a murder scene and just couldn't understand what happened. Sera had that look herself when she recalled the earliest days in the Alienage, violent days if out too late.

The sight of a tiny form with pointed ears bent in strange ways, no longer breathing, just being walked passed by dwarves and humans alike burned in her memories far too often.

"The magisters thought there may be a bit more magic to the elves but that perhaps we outgrew it as we aged. Seeking any connection to the 'wondrous feats of Arlathan, brought low by Tevinter might..'" The words twisted oddly to Sera's ears and she blinked realizing that was a Tevinter accent coating Ria's words so thickly it was obvious she fought to keep that in the common tongue. Sera swallowed, she didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"So when the lady of the manor was distracted..well..a few 'bunnies' went missing. Some just missed a part of them, a finger maybe, a little blood. If you were willing it did a lot more and they'd package it up for later. If you weren't willing..they may not bring you back." Ria flexed her hand then. Swallowed. "They didn't want it to be obvious of course so they usually utilized a bloodletting spell on our legs. We'd bruise..Honestly I think that our 'mistress' knew but chose not to say anything so it would stay swept under the rug."

"They..they harvested you..like cattle." Sera said, furious.

Ria smiled at her again, a hand reaching out and squeezing Sera's own clenched fist.

"Yes. And so I hated that I was an elf. I hated my friends were because if not we would possibly have been left alone. Possibly. Tevinter cares little for it's slaves and less for their offspring when too young to be of use. As I got older though I decided if those mages wanted what was in my blood and bone so badly it had to be of worth and the thing was..they could never have it for themselves. They had to steal it. So I decided to embrace my heritage because yes as Solas tells we came from floating palaces and great magical feats that have never been duplicated, but we are _more._ We've fallen from that and still we adapt and move on."

"Still sounds freakishly elfy. Like our dalish Inky all preserve history and shite."

"Probably." Ria chuckled then. "The irony to me is Solas mentioned what I am, what I do as a Templar? That would have been considered as vile to the Elvhen of old as abominations are to most these days."

"What!?" Sera found her eyes wide and annoyed once more because that just sounded cruel, even if Sera hated anything elfy it was obvious that Ria didn't. But of course baldy couldn't tolerate anything not in his ever so perfect world view and with what Ria had just told her Sera had a good idea it hurt a lot more than the elf templar was letting on. "That ass. Elvhen Glory said something like that? I'mma gonna put lizards in his bed roll don't think I wont's!"

Sera fell silent though with her scowl slipping as Ria laughed and smiled at her instead. "Perhaps it'd be better to learn to say some of your favorite phrases in his precious language?"

Yes, she liked that idea. "So why'd you ask if I could read well anywhats?"

"Because if so I think it'd help if I wrote down the phrases so you could study them."

"Ohhhhh yeah. That'd be good."

Swiftly Sera fetched writing supplies and observed with one foot bouncing as Ria carefully transcribed in script that before would have irritated her as looking so noble and stuffy..but now made her think of a little white haired waif of a child hiding in a study working on copying pages to stay away from cruel eyes..and later in chantry attire copying the Chant of Light and not fitting in at all because aside from Ria she didn't think she'd even ever _seen_ an elf templar before.

Somehow, Sera didn't mind so much that Ria wrote so carefully and with elegant flourishes. Especially when she spied the translations being written down below.

"How'd I say 'Blow it out your arse?'"

And bless her but the elf started to write that down, speaking in slow broken pieces for Sera to verbally copy as she did so.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Nothing like having to re-read my entire story because I can't remember if I actually wrote certain scenes or if they were just in my mind. For the answer, yeah they were only in my head. Transcribing it can be such a pain. Ruby is being difficult so I am just posting the first part of this chapter until the tricky dwarf lets her section complete.

()()()()()()()()()()

The soft light of a candle was all that Ria had to work with. It was long before dawn, the day after, or perhaps still of, the third day since Ruby had left. Ria felt her grasp of time slipping just beyond her. Instead, her mind was half fuzzy as if she had been imbibing as her days bled into a series of repetitive actions. It was subtle, the vice that slowly crept tighter across her ribs with each day her Stone was gone. The nightmares were getting worse, the anxiety she felt as all the Should's and Could's and losses began to pile up in her mind. Without her Stone there to chase them away and help her to focus on the Now, Luria was very much in danger of having a breakdown. Her blood's taint boiled in her veins and made the urge to scratch deep into the flesh and marrow, to rend apart her own frame to get it out seem almost sensible. The pounding song in her memories sometimes felt like it was intruding on her regular day. Logically, she knew this would pass in time. The cold she felt was just memories of all the times her feet had traversed the Deep Roads. The echoing sensation in her ears when the only sound was her heartbeat was not a warning that she was about to be fighting for her life. For all that knowing the truth did her, the adrenaline still would pound through her system in a screaming awareness that had kept her alive.

Ritual became her salvation as it had many times before. Training, teaching, paperwork, greeting the dawn, her own patrols. She sank herself into a rut by only a few days later because she could not count on the tea Solas provided being there and thus a crutch. Nor could the elven Templar count on the sanctity of her brotherhood found in the Templars for all that was precisely what their training coached for. Once this Inquisition was handled she would be without them all once more and her bonds snapped. Such a feeling, to one like herself who held almost nothing back, would be akin to actual physical pain. She suffered now because allowing herself the relief that was there beyond the bare minimum would only make her suffer ever so much later.

So she was not precisely in her best mindset when Lily fluttered in.

Slowly, however, Lily's current problems of the heart and her own concerns as she tried to be too much of a perfectionist in regards to the situation she found herself in was helping to ground Ria. It was hardly the first time a strange romantic entanglement snared one of her precious mage charges or Wardens in general. Honestly, Ria had expected this little dramatic event to occur far sooner, but she knew far too well how having fears of your own great secret revealed could make everything that came up during such an event seem almost trivial by comparison. That day she and Bull had watched the two dance around their own secrets had paved the way too easily. There was a reason that such negotiations as were done after a battle tended to be better than before one.

With the ease of long practice, truly, Ria had been the one giving relationship advice from the outset far more than she had ever been in one herself; the templar elf rested her chin on her hands, lips twitching as she watched Lily pace too and fro. Robes snapping as she swirled, hands gesturing wildly. It was indeed a familiar sight. As the slim human woman moved, however, it was helping to pull Ria to the focus of just the moment, her nightmares and memories softly slipping away from the forefront of her mind. All she was doing, was trying to understand what Lily was saying.

The words were too rapid, a blend of Fereldan accented common and Orleisian that did not stay even on the same thought pattern for long enough to make sense of. Ria had little need of that to guess what had her dear little nug in such a state. No doubt the reality of Krem's physical and mental peculiarities had finally settled into Lily's brain more than the own looming truths of her being a blood mage and Grey Warden that the woman had been so concerned with telling Krem.

Ria knew from her own experiences that when you had a secret it pressed hard against your shoulders and robbed your thoughts, making everything else that could reveal itself at such a time as your own words fell from your lips that everything seemed conquerable and hardly of so much concern. It was only later in the silence and peace that came after that the true depth of it would curl in one's stomach cold and solid and you would realize how severe the other truths that had come to light were. How small they always seemed compared to one's own troubles! It was that precisely, that was setting Lily pacing.

For of course, in fear of revealing her being a blood mage and Warden, to hear that Krem was in truth born a girl was little concern. To make certain that Krem would not object to the physical in the future also – from what Ria made out with Lily's ranting- was fine.

"Except when I picture those acts, and..especially with Krem, he is just that. A He! How do. I can't. Krem is not a girl or woman in my mind and I .." Lily finally slowed and dropped to the ground. Her visions of a future with Krem involved the physical, yes, but she simply could not picture her beloved _male_ as a girl. In one way this was no doubt precisely the truth but it did not mean that in certain activities that biology was against them. "I hate myself for it, my Sky. That I dream of kissing and laying with him but the idea of him as ...as her..I have no interest in being with a woman!" Lily knew that much, she had certainly had the chance to explore if she had felt so inclined while with the Wardens, it had never even been something halfway tempting no matter how deep into her drinks she was.

Ria licked her lips for a moment, wishing she had something to soothe her dry throat before she leaned back and watched Lily mentally fall apart as she tried to reconcile her daydreams with reality.

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to throw the truth in her face as much as she adored Lily to pieces, but she would not. It was not what the girl needed right then. Instead, she rubbed her tired eyes. "Lily, you have to figure this out for yourself. Is a lifetime of celibacy save for cuddling and kisses if that is all you two can ever tolerate with..physical aberration from what you two expect..and I dare say it's just as bad for Krem if not more so, worth the way he makes you feel? Or is it that you'd rather a man's cock -" Here Ria smirked as Lily coughed at the notion, it was amusing to the Templar how often she could shock people with her bold words for all they were only simple facts. "To honest affection? Love is precious but be it fleeting or lasting the years you have left." Ria nodded then seeing Lily's face slowly drained of color.

"You forgot, Lily, the small span of years? I don't blame you, it is far too easy for most of our brethren to do the same. So ask yourself this my dear friend. Is a decade perhaps with someone who makes you happy and you are loved by, look forward to each day with worth the chance you will never physically join together again if neither of you can overcome that? Or is instead the risk of being alone or finding someone who is everything to you that Krem is now, but with the parts born to them that you would miss?"

"I...I don't want to be lovers with a woman, and to me, Krem isn't.." Lily started and Ria nodded. Her demeanor softened as she looked at the younger Warden. Truly that Lily wasn't just sobbing out about things not being fair had helped Ria keep her own temper at bay. No doubt Bull had to listen to something similar from his second in command at some point in time. Though doubtless, it would take a lot of alcohol to get there.

"Lily, I will not tell you to do or not do anything, it is your life and only you may live it. But, let me assure you I regret none of the chances for happiness I took and let them go as far as I could take them." Ria's voice was faint as she spoke, her eyes stinging as much from exhaustion as remembered pain. There had been _many_ over the years she would have loved to stay with, the chance to grow old together. Not one had been her choice as in time they changed how they saw her. She was the Sky to the Wardens of her outpost, they put her on a pedestal and forgot she was a woman first before anything else they said of her. She had never an interest in her own gender but Warden's had stamina and appetites that were not just for food. Something about the taint urged them to couple for all their abilities to have children dwindled to nothing, perhaps a way to try and balance that out. Still, for all those side glances and flirtations that had the chance to go somewhere, in the end, Ria always found they shifted. She was the Sky first and foremost, and it was a lonely position though she never doubted the affection of her fellows back in Tirashan, it didn't really make it better.

No wonder she kept her lips pressed so tightly when around Solas, she did not even wish to have him think how much farther from what he had seen in his wanderings of the Fade, as elves should be, had been..how utterly different she was. Ria had come to savor their moments when they sparred or talked and for many, the brutal truth of being a Warden could not be ignored. Ria did not know how Solas felt about them, but could not imagine if he learned the truth of _how_ they were made Warden's, he would look at her the same. As unlike Krem and Lily, they were still utterly far from taking a step to a true relationship beyond the tentative friendship they had, Ria did not feel guilt over keeping her words locked behind her teeth.

As the truth of Ria's words sank in Lily sighed then and nodded. "I suppose, I should talk to Krem about this, shouldn't I? For all I know he has just as much trouble with the idea or with either of my own secrets.."

It was amazing, really, how much Lily clearly loved Krem. Ria could only watch the shift in body language and lament that there was such a cruel fate as to bind someone to a body that was just slightly off, no doubt as hard to explain to those who had never been through it themselves as it was for a Warden to a recruit. There was something inside that was different and wanted to scratch through the skin and make it fit better, for all theirs was a darkness that could never be indulged without losing themselves to the Darkspawn taint. For those like Krem, certainly not the first of his kind nor Ria knew, the last, it was existing in a constant state of 'other' that was cruelly unfair.

"Yes." Was all Ria said aloud. "You know I have long been a holder of the belief that one should always talk to their partner about what it is that troubles them. Dear as friends are, and we are certainly tighter bound than most may claim, this is between you and Krem. For all you know he is struggling with the ideas as well and it is his own form that has gone against him as it were." It was a gentle rebuke, all things considered, but Lily flinched anyways

"What if my ..fears..hurt him?"

A soft chuckle was her answer, but it was the cold slightly distant sound that Ria only took when she was stepping out of a situation and Lily knew that. Knew that she would never get an answer of what to do, no assistance in making up her mind. "You two need to figure that out yourselves. This decision needs to be _his_ just as much as your own."


End file.
